Team Possible and the Threat From the Future
by Mad Dr. Matt
Summary: Updated at last after a long hiatus. The villains have united and Kim and Ron must stop them while discovering their true feelings for each other.
1. The Threat Arrives

Disclaimer: The Mad Doctor does not own Kim Possible. She and all her friends and foes belong to those wonderful people at Disney.  
  
Disney's Kim Possible  
  
In  
  
Team Possible and the Threat from the Future  
  
A fanfiction by Mad Dr. Matt  
  
Chapter 1: The Threat Arrives  
  
Deep in the middle of the Pacific Ocean was an island. A giant volcano stood up in the middle of the island. But there was something unusual about this volcano. At the base of it was a pair of metal doors.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of blue light emitted out of nowhere. When it cleared, a large figure stood in front of the doors. It was about the size of large gorilla. It had a humanoid body covered in blue metal armor. It had muscular arms and legs which had the lower halves covered black. It had a broad torso and a black visor covering its face. The knuckles and knees of the figure had spikes on them. It started to lurch toward the doors. A mechanical whir and various clanking sounds emitted. This thing was obviously robotic.  
  
When it reached the door, it reached forward and grabbed the groove that ran down the middle. The doors creaked open and bent as it forced them apart. A long hallway was revealed. The robot stepped inside just as a loud alarm went off.  
  
"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" blared a pre-recorded voice. Two men dressed in red jumpsuits, black sunglasses and holding two long gray sticks with red ends charged at the robot. "Stay where you are or we'll shoot!" announced one of the men. The robot took no heed of the warning and continued to stomp forward. The two henchmen aimed their sticks at the robot. Green lasers shot out from the ends of the sticks. But when they contacted the robot, they had no effect. They didn't even leave a scratch.  
  
The robot stomped forward, grabbed the two henchmen by their collars, and tossed them aside. It continued to move through the hallway and it soon entered into a massive room filled with all sorts of machinery. Most of them looked like dangerous weapons. The robot looked at its surroundings as if it had seen the machinery before. Suddenly, a whole army of henchmen surrounded the robot.  
  
"Steady boys. Don't let it get away," said a commanding female voice. The robot turned around and saw a woman standing among the henchmen. She wore a skintight green and black jumpsuit. She wore black claw-tipped gloves that glowed with green laser energy. She had black hair and pale greenish skin. "Who do you think you are, breaking into the lair of Dr. Drakken? And just when we've thought we have created the most inconspicuous lair?" asked the woman.  
  
The robot spoke in a mechanized voice. "I happened to know exactly where this lair was, Shego," stated the robot. A look of confusion crossed Shego's face. "How do you know my name?" she asked. "I know all about you, Shego and I suggest you take me to your boss," said the robot. "Why should I?" asked Shego. "Because I have an interesting proposition for him. One that will surely spell doom for Kim Possible!" yelled the robot.  
  
"What makes you think he'll want to work with you?" asked Shego. The robot raised its right arm and used its left arm to flip up a lid revealing a small control panel. It pressed a red button and its black visor started to lower. Shego's eyes opened wide in shock and the henchmen gasped as they saw what was behind the visor. "Now are you going to take me to your boss?" asked the robot. Shego nodded nervously and started to lead the robot to a staircase.  
  
Inside a black room, sitting at a desk was one of the world's most dangerous villains. He had blue skin, black hair tied back in a ponytail, and a scar on his left cheek. He was dressed in a dark blue lab coat with black gloves and boots. His name was Dr. Drakken and he was drawing plans for some sort of diabolical device for use in his never ending crusade to take over the world.  
  
Just then, the mechanical doors opened up and there stood Shego who was still looking pretty shaken. "Uh Dr. Drakken?" she asked. "How many times do I have to tell you, Shego? Never interrupt me when I'm concocting an evil scheme!" yelled Drakken angrily not turning around to face her. "Sorry. This is kind of important," said Shego.  
  
"By the way, I heard the intruder alert go off. Did the henchmen and you deal with it?" asked the evil genius. "Actually, he wants to see you," said Shego. "Tell him I'm busy! The world's not going to take over itself," said Drakken. "Dr. Drakken, I think you'd better see this guy. He insists," said Shego.  
  
Drakken gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine! Fine! Send him in," he said. Shego moved into the room and the robot lurched in after her. "Whoever you are, it better be important because I'm a busy." stopped Drakken as he turned around and saw the face of the robot. He was staring at. himself!  
  
The robot had his face. But it was slightly different. It was covered in many scars and its left eye was a ruby-red bionic eye. "You're.you're." stammered the doctor. "You. Or at least you will be me," said the robot with Drakken's face. "What kind of trick is this? And what do you mean I will be you?" asked Drakken. "I am the Drakken-Droid and I'm you from the future. A future you will not like when either of you hear about it," said the robot. "You mean, in the future, I perfect time traveling?" asked Drakken. "Yes, indeed. Now let me tell my tale," said the Drakken-Droid. "I'll just go and leave you two to get acquainted," said Shego as she headed for the door. "Stay Shego! This concerns you too," ordered the Drakken-Droid. Shego sighed in frustration. Her boss seemed to have not changed a bit despite being an android.  
  
"The future I come from is not a happy one. That is, for villains. All the worlds' greatest villains have been captured and imprisoned. Peace reigns supreme. It's enough to make a grown villain cry. In the future, Shego and I were the only villains left. My body was damaged in my last failed scheme. Shego rebuilt me into an android with time travel capabilities. I hoped to go back in time to the past and change this horrible future. The future Shego was captured before I left. That is my story and I hope to create a better future for all the villains in the world," said the Drakken-Droid as he finished his tale.  
  
"Interesting tale. And just what do you hope to achieve in this time?" asked Drakken. "The terrible future where I come from is all the fault of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I hope to eliminate them here so that they don't bring about the future where evil has been conquered," said the Drakken-Droid.  
  
"You don't have to worry about those two. I've already created an evil scheme that will surely succeed," said Drakken pointing to the plans he had been working on. The Drakken-Droid lurched toward the desk and picked up the plans. He took a look at them and then ripped them to shreds. "What are you doing?" yelled Drakken angrily. "Those plans will never work. I would know because I've already tried them," said the Drakken-Droid.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" asked Shego. "I have a plan that will surely mean the end of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We must eliminate them both if the future is to be changed. Think of it, my past self. The world will be yours. Of course, you'll have to share it with the others," said the Drakken-Droid. "Others?" asked Drakken. "I'm planning to unite all the other villains Kim Possible has beaten. Villains such as Lord Monkey Fist, Senor Senior Sr., and that fish-boy called Gill. She may have been able to defeat them before. But I believe when we are united, we will be invincible. So what do you say? Will you two help me in ensuring our future?" asked the Drakken-Droid.  
  
Drakken thought for a minute. Then an evil smile appeared on his face. "How can I say no to myself? Shego and I are in. Anything to be rid of Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick," said Drakken. Shego nodded. "Finally, a chance to get back at Kim Possible for all the times she's defeated us," she said. Then all three of them laughed evilly. Their horrible laughter echoed throughout the lair. 


	2. Heartbreak Blues

Chapter 2: Heartbreak Blues  
  
In the town of Middleton, in a booth at the Bueno Nacho restaurant, two teenagers were in a funk. One of them was a pretty girl with auburn hair and green eyes. She was wearing a green top that exposed her midriff and blue jeans. Her name was Kim Possible. She was a high school sophomore, cheerleader, and frequent savior of the world.  
  
The other teen was a boy with messy blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a red shirt over a black sweater and tan cargo pants. He was Kim's best friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable.  
  
They had just gotten out of school for summer vacation and were now having a snack of nachos and soda. But despite enjoying their favorite foods and being out of school, Kim and Ron didn't look very happy. In fact, they looked downright gloomy. Kim sadly sipped her soda while Ron chewed slowly on a nacho chip. They weren't saying anything. They just continued to eat and look sad.  
  
On the table, a small, rat-like creature with big front teeth and no hair watched them. He was a naked mole rat named Rufus. He was Ron's 'child' since Ron didn't consider him a pet, but part of his family. Rufus was a little concerned. He didn't like seeing his 'dad' and his 'dad's' best friend sad. He wished he could say something to make them feel better. But he didn't know many words that he could speak out loud.  
  
Then a voice called out, "Kim! Ron!" Kim and Ron looked up and saw a black girl with black hair and wearing a red blouse and a red skirt. "Hey Monique," said Kim with a dreary tone in her voice. "Hey," said Ron with the same tone.  
  
"What's the matter, you two? You guys looked down in the dumps all day at school. You look like summer vacation's been cancelled. Is something wrong?" asked Monique. "Nope, nothing's wrong at all," said Ron trying to smile. Monique looked at him with a knowing look in her eye. "Okay, you caught us. KP, should you tell her or should I?" asked Ron. "Let me, Ron. Have a seat, Monique," said Kim. Monique sat next to Kim.  
  
"You see, something happened last night that upsets me even more then when a villain gets away," said Kim. "What was it?" asked Monique. "Kim and I did a double-date," said Ron. "What? You guys are only best friends. You've never dated each other," said Monique. "It wasn't with each other. I was with Josh and Ron was with Tara. It all seemed so perfect that Ron and I were with the people who we had a crush on," said Kim. "Well technically, Tara's the one who was crushing on me. I wasn't crushing on her," said Ron. "Right," agreed Kim.  
  
"Did Ron make a fool of himself?" asked Monique. "No. He was actually very well behaved. A few silly jokes maybe. But not total humiliation nation," said Kim. "So what went wrong?" asked Monique.  
  
"It turned out that Josh and Tara fell in love with each other. We were crushed. But there was nothing we could do about it. That's why we're so gloomy today," said Kim. "That's really unfortunate for you guys. I know how you feel. Before I moved to Middleton, a boy I had a crush on ended up falling in love with one of my friends. I was disappointed. But I sort of knew that maybe he and I weren't meant to be. I know it hurts, but maybe it wasn't meant to be for you guys with Josh and Tara," stated Monique putting her hands on Kim and Ron's shoulders.  
  
"Maybe you're right, Monique. But it will take time to get over it. It'll take even longer if Bonnie keeps teasing us about it," said Kim. "Yeah, we could have really gone without her teasing," said Ron. "Just ignore her. She just wants to cause trouble," advised Monique.  
  
"Man, if I had some sunglasses and a harmonica, I could do a really good blues piece about now," said Ron. "Ron, it would amaze me that you could play any instrument," said Kim with a slight smile.  
  
"Hey guys, look at Rufus!" exclaimed Monique. Kim and Ron turned their attention to the naked mole rat. He was juggling pieces of nachos. After several juggling rounds, he tossed the pieces and opened his mouth wide. The pieces fell into his mouth and he ate them. "Tada!" squeaked Rufus. Kim and Ron giggled at their little friend. "Bravo Rufus!" exclaimed Ron. "Thanks Rufus. For a rodent, you know how to cheer up someone," said Kim giving Rufus a little pat.  
  
"The way I see it, the world is glad to have the three of you. You've saved the world many times," said Monique. "You mean Kim saved the world. I'm just the goofy sidekick," said Ron. "Now that's not true, Ron. If it weren't for you, Lord Monkey Fist and Gill would have won when we met them," said Kim.  
  
"So are you guys going to the year-end dance next Friday? You guys usually go together," said Monique. "I don't know, Monique," said Kim. "Yeah. This kind of dance is something you set up dates for and we're just friends," said Ron. "Best friends," reminded Kim.  
  
Just then, a beeping sound was heard from Kim's pocket. "The Kimmunicator! Duty calls," said Kim. Kim reached into her pocket and pulled a small blue device. It had a video screen and some buttons below it. Kim pressed one of the buttons and an image appeared on it. There was a young boy with black hair and a blue shirt. He was slurping on some soda. He was Wade, ten-year old college graduate and Webmaster of Kim's website where she got her calls to save the world.  
  
"Hey Wade. So what's the sitch?" asked Kim. "I've received an emergency transmission from Italy," said Wade. "Put it on," said Kim. Wade's image disappeared and an image of a man appeared. He had a large brown beard with hair to match. His skin had a bit of a bluish tint. The man looked like he had been splashed with water. "Help-a Kim Possible! Milan is-a sinking into the ocean and we need-a your help!" pleaded the man with a heavy Italian accent. From the side of the screen, a splash of water hit the man. "Hurry! Please!" exclaimed the man.  
  
His image disappeared and was replaced by Wade's image. "Sounds very unusual. But you better hurry. I've already set you up with a ride. Catch you later," said Wade. The Kimmunicator's screen went blank.  
  
"Come on, Ron!" commanded Kim as she gathered her things. "Always ready, willing and able, KP!" exclaimed Ron. Ron loved being Kim's sidekick and going out on missions with her. Actually, he just loved being with her. Since preschool, Kim had always been his best friend even though they both had very different personalities. Only until recently, he had started to wonder if Kim would ever think of him as more than a friend. 'Maybe on this mission, I will finally be able to prove myself and impress Kim," thought Ron as he grabbed Rufus and followed Kim out of the restaurant. "Good luck!" called Monique.  
  
As they exited the restaurant, Kim looked at her sidekick. He had always been there for her. In fact, Ron had occasionally saved her life. She knew that she had been crushing on Josh for a long time. But now that Josh had found someone else that he loved, her thoughts now drifted to her feelings for Ron. Feelings she had no idea if they were genuine.  
  
But for both of them, their conflicted feelings would have to wait. People in Milan needed help and they had to help them. 


	3. Enter the Legion!

Chapter 3: Enter.the Legion!  
  
Far away from Middleton, the Italian man who had sent the transmission was laughing evilly. He reached up and pulled off his beard and hair. They were fakes! Underneath was the evil face of Dr. Drakken. He was standing in front of a video camera. Behind him was a paper backdrop of Milan.  
  
"How did it work? Was I convincing?" he asked. "You obviously were. Kim and Ron have immediately left for Milan," said Shego as she watched a video monitor. On it were Kim and Ron leaving Bueno Nacho.  
  
"If only they knew that it's one big set up," said a voice with a hint of a Spanish accent from behind the camera. A man stepped out from behind the camera. He was middle aged and had gray hair. He was wearing a red jacket and leaning on a cane. His name was Senor Senior Sr., reclusive billionaire and a newcomer to villainy since he had met Kim and Ron. "Kim Possible is so gullible. I don't think she'd know a prank call if it smacked her in the face," said Drakken with an evil grin.  
  
"That completes phase one of the plan. We've gotten Kim and Ron out of Middleton. Now we can begin with phase two. Junior! Go check on how Miss Hall is progressing with that ray gun," said Senor Senior Sr. Reclining on a couch was a younger, buff man wearing a yellow tank top and black pants. He had tanned skin, black hair, and a small snip of a beard on his chin. He was Senor Senior Jr., the lazy son of the elder Senior.  
  
"Father, I am not your progress checking person," said Junior. Senor Senior Sr. sighed in annoyance. "Never mind. I will check on Miss Hall. I hope she can make that ray work right. It cost me quite a large sum of money," he said as he left the room. "Not to mention that the ray gun in essential in step two of the plan. I will go see how she is doing as well. Shego, go check on how the strike force is doing. They need to be ready when it comes time for step three," ordered Drakken.  
  
"All right, all right," said Shego. Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. went through a door at the left end of the room and Shego went through a door at the right end. Junior just continued to lie on the couch.  
  
Shego soon arrived at a room the size of gymnasium. Sounds of fighting and weaponry being fired could be heard. She overlooked the room on a catwalk as she watched other villains practice their skills.  
  
Among them was a black-haired man wearing a black karate uniform. He was quite unusual in the fact that his hands and feet were covered in the same black hair. His name was Lord Monty Fiske or as he was known by his villain name, Lord Monkey Fist. He was a British lord obsessed with monkey kung fu. He had spent his family fortune on genetic experimentation and dangerous surgery to graft monkey hands and feet to his arms and legs. He was practicing his monkey kung fu moves on a dummy that bore an uncanny resemblance to Ron.  
  
Nearby, another unusual character was performing wrestling techniques on a dummy that looked like Kim. He was twice the size of a normal human being. He had the body of a professional wrestler and the head of a vicious jackal. He was wearing black shorts and golden manacles. A gold medallion hung around his neck. He was known as the Jackal. Before he became the Jackal, he was simply known as Jackie Oakes, president of the Global Wrestling Association. But after he was made fun of his short stature, he used the power of a magic medallion to transform himself into a muscle-bound jackal monster. Kim had defeated him before by removing the medallion. But Drakken had reacquired it for him.  
  
On the other side of the gym was a row of cardboard cutouts. All of them were of Kim, Ron and even Rufus and they were all getting attacked in various ways. A burly man with a beard and wearing a Scottish beret and kilt was hitting golf balls at the cutouts. Upon contact, the balls exploded. The man's name was Duff Killigan, a rogue golfer with a short temper.  
  
Beside him, a strange creature was spitting globs of green ooze at the same cutouts. He looked like a humanoid fish covered in green scales and brown muck. His red eyes gleamed evilly as he targeted a cutout of Kim. His name was Gill and he used to be a campmate of Ron's until he mutated into a fish boy due to swimming in a contaminated lake.  
  
Also aiming at the targets was a muscular man dressed in red and silver armor. He was aiming a mace at a cutout of Rufus. An orange laser blast emitted from it and destroyed the cutout. Nearby, another man dressed in the same armor was hitting dummies of Kim and Ron with a metal quarterstaff. The two of them were known as the Knights of Rodeghan, who bore a grudge against the monarchy of a tiny kingdom in Europe, and sought to bring it down.  
  
Shego walked down a staircase from the catwalk onto the floor. "Okay, strike team. It's nearly time to go to work," she announced. The villains stopped practicing their moves. "This team idea better be worth it, lassie or I'm going to really lose my temper!" yelled Killigan in his Scottish accented voice. "Settle down, Killigan. Save it for when we attack Kim and Ron in phase three of our plan," said Shego.  
  
"Unlike the bad-tempered golfer, I for one am looking forward to settling the score with those two. Especially Mr. Stoppable. I can't believe Kim Possible's sidekick defeated me. Because of him, I lost the mystical monkey power I sought so long to acquire," said Monkey Fist. "I perfectly understand. He defeated me too after all my plans to get revenge on him," said Gill.  
  
"He defeated me too!" called a voice from above. They all looked up and saw Junior on the catwalk. "Anybody could defeat you," said the Jackal. "Dr. Drakken and my father wanted to let you know that we should gather in the room with the really big gun," said Junior. "It's time for phase two at last. Troops, follow me," said Shego as she led the villains out of the room.  
  
In another room in the lair, the evil doctor and Senor Senior Sr. stood behind a control panel. Sitting at the panel was a black-haired woman dressed in a brown snowsuit and wearing glasses. A stuffed toy that looked like an otter with butterfly wings was pinned in front of her jacket. Her name was Amy Hall or as she was known by her nickname, DNAmy. She was a mad geneticist obsessed with stuffed toys called Cuddle Buddies. She used genetic experimentation to create an army of mutant animals. The control panel she was working on was attached to a giant black metal laser gun pointing skyward through a hole in the ceiling. "It's all set, Dr. D. The satellite we launched earlier into orbit is in position. Once we align the target, we can shoot the ray at any spot on Earth," said DNAmy.  
  
"Excellent, DNAmy. Number One will be pleased," said Drakken with an evil smile. "Who is this Number One you keep talking about? All you've told us is that he's the one who gave you the idea that we should team up and he hasn't shown himself," said Senor Senior Sr. "Patience Senor. All will be explained once we've taken Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick out of the picture," said Drakken.  
  
Then Junior came up to them. "Miss Shego and the strike team are coming, father," he said. "Perfect," said Senor Senior Sr.  
  
"Oh Dr. Drakken!" called a voice from behind. Drakken turned around and saw a young woman with blond hair, a red shirt and blue jeans walking toward him. She carried a rolled up piece of paper in her hand. Her name was Adrena Lynn, a former stunt show star who was exposed as a fraud by Kim. "Miss Lynn, you come up with any ideas for when we come to phase four?" asked Drakken. "I sure did. I thought up the best of the worst- case scenarios that we can put Kim through. Freaky!" said Adrena Lynn as she handed the paper to Drakken.  
  
He unrolled it and looked at it. He smiled evilly. "Perfect. We mix this in with Monkey Fist's monkey ninjas, DNAmy's mutant animals, my henchmen and Killer Bebes and Kim Possible won't have a chance," said Drakken. "Could we also use my robotic disco bears?" asked Junior stepping up to them and looking at the paper. Drakken sighed. "If we must. Although, I think that laser-shooting disco bears are completely ridiculous weapon," said Drakken. "I'm just trying to add my two cents into this plan of ours," said Junior. The evil doctor stared at Senor Senior Sr. with an annoyed look in his eyes. "Don't look at me. He gets it from his mother's side of the family," said Senor Senior Sr.  
  
Then Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan and the other villains of the strike team stepped into the room. "Everyone's ready for phase three, Dr. Drakken," said Shego. "Excellent Shego. Fellow villains! We don't have much in common except for one thing: we are all evil villains and have suffered humiliating defeats at the hands of Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick!" yelled Drakken. The villains yelled in agreement. "Ever since we met Kim Possible, our plans have been foiled. But we shall fail no longer. Alone, we've been defeated. But together, we will surely succeed in defeating Kim Possible. Each of us has something that we can use in this team be it fighting strength or evil knowledge," said Drakken.  
  
"All except for the tanned squeeb over there," laughed Gill. The other villains laughed at this remark. "I can be evil when I want too," said Junior in a hurt tone. "Be serious, Junior. You still believe Kim Possible and you are soul mates because of that stupid Animology book. I cannot believe you sent flowers to her locker. Get it through your head that she is our mortal enemy and must be eliminated," said his father.  
  
"It's our time to shine, villains. This is one evil scheme that Kim Possible will not undo. Together, we will be an unstoppable evil force. She will not defeat the Legion of Villainy!" yelled Drakken. The villains raised their hands up and cheered.  
  
"DNAmy! Target the satellite at Middleton and prepare to fire!" commanded Drakken. DNAmy typed out something on the control panel. "The satellite's moved into position. We fire the ray at it and it will be deflected right at Middleton. All I have to do is press the red button," she said as she reached toward the red button.  
  
"Hold it! Can we start at a certain point in Middleton?" asked Drakken. "Sure. We can target any coordinates to start," said DNAmy. Drakken typed out a sequence on the control panel. "We'll get a visual of our target on this screen," said Drakken indicating a giant monitor above them. An image of a house with a launch pad next to it appeared on the screen.  
  
Shego chuckled when she saw the image. "The Possible house! An excellent place to start using the ray. Her family will be the first to succumb to the effects of the ray machine," said Shego. "Legion, let phase two begin!" said Drakken as he pressed the red button.  
  
From the top of the ray gun, a green beam emitted from it. The villains immediately donned sunglasses. The beam shot up skyward. On the screen, an immense beam of green light covered the Possible house. After a few moments had passed, the green beam moved to the side away from the house. "Did it work?" asked Drakken.  
  
A small ding was heard in the lair. "Yes!" DNAmy exclaimed. "Does that ding mean it worked?" asked Senor Senior Sr. DNAmy rushed over to the wall, which had a small square shaped door with a small window embedded in it. A black handle stood at the top. She put on some oven mitts, grabbed the handle and opened the door. It was an oven. DNAmy reached in and pulled out a cookie sheet. On it were several freshly baked cookies. "No. It just means my baking's done," she said.  
  
Drakken growled and stomped over to the geneticist. "DNAmy! We are all supposed to be evil villains bent on conquering the world. A good villain does not bake cookies. You are a ." he stopped as he took a whiff of the cookies. "Are those ginger snaps?" he asked. "My specialty," said DNAmy sweetly. "Doctor! You must see this!" called Senor Senior Sr. Drakken turned around.  
  
The bad billionaire was pointing at a computer screen. "According to this, the human population of Middleton is declining rapidly," he said. "The ray is working!" exclaimed Drakken. "What do you mean the human population is going down? Are you disintegrating everyone?" asked one of the Knights. "That can't be happening because the Possible house was still standing after the beam hit it," said Monkey Fist.  
  
"We're not harming anybody. We're just moving them out of the way so it will be easier to hunt Kim Possible down. After the ray is finished with Middleton, it will move to work on everyone in the world except for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The ray is programmed to recognize their genetic codes and not affect them," stated DNAmy. "And once we finish them off, we'll undo the effects and begin our takeover. Shego, take everybody to my hover pod and get in. We'll be leaving for Middleton soon. I must go to speak with Number One. And DNAmy, pack up those ginger snaps for the road," ordered Drakken. "Okay, Drakkie. I'm glad you like them," said DNAmy. "Please, don't call me that," said Drakken as he climbed up a stairway.  
  
"Okay, people. Let's all get ready. It's time for phase three," said Shego as she led the villains in the direction of a large door. As they walked, Killigan nudged up to the Jackal. "Say laddie, do you have any idea who this Number One character is?" he asked. "Beats me. But seeing how he's giving us an opportunity to get revenge on Kim Possible, he must be a pretty powerful character," said the Jackal.  
  
Drakken opened up a mechanical door to the room he was in earlier. The Drakken-Droid was sitting in a chair. "Everything going according to plan?" he asked. "The ray gun is working its effect on Middleton and we're ready to make our move. Kim Possible won't have a chance when all of us attack," said Drakken.  
  
"Good. But remember that you are to only capture Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable and bring them to me alive. I'll take it from there," said the Drakken-Droid. "Why should you have all the fun?" asked Drakken. "Because I have something you don't: seniority. Don't take that tone with me, my past self, because you are severely tempting me to throw you into your own shark pool. But then I would be endangering the existence of my future self. Do not let me down," said the Drakken-Droid. "I assure you that we will not fail," said Drakken.  
  
"By the way, I have something for you," said the Drakken-Droid as he snapped his fingers. In a flash, three blurred objects sped out of the darkness of the room and stopped in front of Drakken. Three robotic women with yellow, flip hairdos and wearing black tops and black shorts stood in front of the evil doctor. "I am Bebe," said one of the robots. "I am Bebe," said the second one. "I am Bebe," said the third one.  
  
"My Killer Bebes? It's not like I haven't seen them before," said Drakken. "I have improved upon them. They are now equipped with advanced capture equipment that are way ahead of this time. They will only obey you or me. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable won't be able to fight or elude them," said the Drakken-Droid.  
  
"Excellent. If these capture tools are as advanced as you say they are, then these Bebes will be per." paused Drakken as a mechanical tentacle wrapped around his mouth. The tentacle was protruding from the palm of the Drakken-Droid's left hand. "Please refrain from using the p-word. If you remember correctly, the last time you said that word in the presence of the Bebes, they turned against you. Unlike you, I've learned to learn from my past mistakes. Now take them and bring Kim and Ron to me," said the Drakken-Droid as he let go with his tentacle. Drakken gave an annoyed grunt, turned around and left the room. The Bebes followed him.  
  
The Drakken-Droid chuckled to himself. 'Soon, the future will be a villain's paradise and I will no longer be an android. I'll be my handsome flesh and blood self again. Just you wait, Kim Possible. Your career as a hero will soon end,' he thought. The Drakken-Droid laughed maniacally as he thought about his evil plans for the teen hero and her sidekick. 


	4. Tricked and Trapped

Chapter 4: Tricked and Trapped  
  
High above Europe, a small compact black plane soared through the air. Inside it, Kim and Ron were sitting in the cockpit. Kim was now wearing a black top, black gloves and dark green pants. Ron was dressed in the same attire with the exception of wearing a black long-sleeved shirt instead of a top and his pants were light gray instead of dark green. Rufus was sitting on his lap. In the pilot's seat, a gray robot wearing a flight helmet was steering the plane. A label with the letters 'GJ' was on its chest.  
  
Kim was looking on the controls at a video monitor. On it was the image of a brown-haired woman wearing an eye-patch over her eye. "Thanks for the lift, Dr. Director," said Kim. "It's the least we can do after you helped Agent Du in the Sylvan Green case. Besides, we needed to test this robot pilot," said the woman on the screen. "No big. Although, Will was a bit of a stiff. I mean, he still believes all I did was assist him," said Kim. "He can be like that sometimes. But he's the best agent we have," said Dr. Director.  
  
"Hey doc, what's Will doing now?" asked Ron. "He's investigating an international smuggling ring down in Mexico. Now Kim, this plane will land on the outskirts of Milan. It's strange that we here at the Global Justice Network didn't get any reports of a flood in Milan. But when you wish to return to Middleton, just return to the plane and tell the pilot. It will take you straight back home. Good luck," said Dr. Director.  
  
The plane started to land. Once, the plane had landed, Kim and Ron got up. "For a robot, you are one bon-diggity pilot!" said Ron to the robot pilot.  
  
Kim and Ron left the cockpit and exited out a door on the right side of the plane. They were parked in front of a grassy hill. "The city of Milan is just over that hill. Let's go save some people from a flood, Ron," said Kim as she started to dash up the hill. "Right behind you as always, KP!" exclaimed Ron as he followed her. They ran up the hill until they reached the top. They gasped as they got their first glimpse of Milan.  
  
"Uh, Kim. For a city that's sinking into the ocean, it doesn't look very flooded," said Ron. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Kim. From the look of the city, Ron's observation was correct. The city of Milan wasn't flooded. "I don't get it. Why would someone call on me to help with a flood when there wasn't one?" asked Kim. "I smell a rat," said Ron. "Hey!" squeaked Rufus poking his head out of Ron's pocket with an annoyed look on his face. "Sorry Rufus. Maybe it was a prank call," said Ron. "That could be what it was. I'll call Wade and see if he can trace where in this city that call came from," said Kim as she took out her Kimmunicator and turned it on.  
  
"Hey Wade. We think someone made a prank.huh?" said Kim as she saw what was on the screen. Instead of Wade was a naked mole rat not unlike Rufus in his room. The only difference was that this naked mole rat was wearing a blue shirt and dark blue pants. It was jabbering frantically. Ron looked over at the Kimmunicator. "Weird. I didn't know Wade had a naked mole rat," he said. "Me neither. I thought you were the only one who keeps a naked mole rat as a pet," said Kim. "For the last time, Rufus isn't a pet. He's family. And for another matter, Wade has stolen the one thing that makes me unique," said Ron. Kim sighed.  
  
Rufus looked at the image of the naked mole rat on the Kimmunicator and started to jabber something. "No, you may not have a wardrobe, Rufus," said Ron. "Humph!" said Rufus folding his arms across his chest.  
  
"Something strange is going on. First we get a false alarm slash prank call. Now this naked mole rat in Wade's room appears. I think we'd better get back to Middleton," said Kim. "Mucho great idea, KP," said Ron. The two of them started to walk back down the hill to the plane. A few moments after they reached and boarded the plane, it took off into the sky and started to make its journey back to Middleton.  
  
After an hour-long flight, the plane was soaring over Middleton. Kim and Ron were looking through the cockpit windows. Their faces wore expressions of confusion as they flew over downtown Middleton. The cars on the streets were not moving. No people were walking down the sidewalk. "Okay, what's wrong with this picture?" asked Ron. "Middleton looks like a ghost town," said Kim.  
  
The plane started to land after a short while in front of Kim's house. Kim and Ron exited the plane and then the plane took off and flew away. Kim and Ron looked at their street. It was as empty as the rest of Middleton. "Now I know something is not right," said Kim as she and Ron walked up to the door.  
  
Kim opened it and found it unlocked. "Well, at least somebody's home. Otherwise, the door wouldn't be unlocked," said Ron. They both stepped inside the house. "Mom! Dad!" called Kim. As if in response to Kim's call, something scurried up in front of her. Kim and Ron looked down and gasped.  
  
There were four naked mole rats. Two of them were wearing white lab coats and black shoes. The other two were wearing jackets. One's jacket was red. The other was green. They were both wearing blue pants. All of them were chattering frantically.  
  
"More naked mole rats in clothing? What is going on here?" asked Ron. Kim didn't answer. She was stammering as she looked in horror at the four hairless rodents. "M-mom? D-dad? J-Jim? T-Tim?" she uttered. Ron caught on. "That's your family! Who could have done this?" he asked.  
  
Then an evil laugh was heard throughout the house. "That came from the living room!" said Ron. Kim and Ron ran into the living room. Sitting on the couch was none other than Dr. Drakken.  
  
"Welcome home, Kimmie! Your parents were unable to answer the door so I let myself in," he chuckled. "Drakken! So it was you who turned my family into naked mole rats. And I bet you did the same to Wade too!" yelled Kim. "Not just to your Webmaster and your family, Kim Possible. All of Middleton has been turned into hairless rodents. And soon the entire world will succumb to my evil transformation. By the way, do you recognize this? Help-a Kim Possible! Milan is-a sinking into the ocean and we need-a your help," said Drakken with an evil laugh.  
  
"You sent that prank call and sent us on a wild goose chase to Milan," said Kim angrily. "But why turn everybody into naked mole rats?" asked Ron. "That question is easy to answer," said a voice from behind them. Kim and Ron turned around and saw Shego leaning against the wall. "In a world full of naked mole rats, it will be easier to track the two of you down. You guys won't exactly blend in a crowd full of hairless rodents," said Shego.  
  
"But why naked mole rats? Couldn't you have turned everybody into mice or insects?" asked Ron. "Ron, don't give them ideas," said Kim. "I can answer that question, Mr. Stoppable," said another voice. They turned around and saw Senor Senior Sr. standing beside Drakken. His son was sitting in a chair. "It's so deliciously ironic. Both of you like the naked mole rat who is a part of your team. So we have used something you like against you by transforming your friends and loved ones," said the senor. "Plus, they're one of the cutest animals in the world," said DNAmy stepping out of a doorway.  
  
"Senor Senior Sr.? DNAmy? Since when do you guys work with Drakken and Shego?" asked Kim. "Since we formulated a devious scheme that even the two of you can't foil. A scheme that will remove you from the picture permanently," said Lord Monkey Fist as he dropped down from the ceiling. "A scheme to pay you back for all the defeats you've handed us," said Gill standing up from behind a couch. "A scheme that's really freaky!" said Adrena Lynn standing up from behind the same couch. "You two have defeated us before. But you won't anymore," said Duff Killigan coming up from behind them. Suddenly, something burst through the wall. It was the Jackal. Behind him were the Knights of Rodeghan and the Killer Bebes. "It's your turn for a humiliating defeat," said the Jackal.  
  
"Face it, Kim Possible. You don't stand a chance against us, the Legion of Villainy!" yelled Drakken as he and the other villains laughed evilly at the teen hero and her sidekick who were both very frightened. 


	5. Heroes On the Run

Chapter 5: Heroes on the Run  
  
"Get them!" ordered Drakken. The villains sprung into action.  
  
Shego made her move first. She activated her gloves and they started to glow with green lasers. The evil villainess leapt at the two teens. She swiped at Kim who backed away with some of her moves that she learned from cheerleading. "Ron! Get out of here!" she called as she avoided Shego's attacks. The Jackal and the Knight with the quarterstaff had joined Shego in striking out at Kim.  
  
"No way, KP. I'm not leaving you in the midst of all these bad guys," said Ron. "That's a decision I'm going to make you regret. Take this, laddie!" yelled Duff Killigan as he took out a putter surrounded with an orange glow. He swung it at Ron who ducked.  
  
"The buffoon is no threat at all. He's an easier target. Get him first!" ordered Drakken. Lord Monkey Fist and Gill advanced toward Ron who was still trying to avoid Duff Killigan's golf club. "You defeated me once before, Mr. Stoppable. But its payback time!" yelled Monkey Fist with a monkey screech. "Prepare for a pulverizing, squeeb," said Gill.  
  
"Not a chance, mutant freaks," said Ron as he leapt into the air and executed a karate kick at Monkey Fist. He hit the man-monkey in the side. Monkey Fist slid across the floor and slammed into the wall.  
  
Gill crept up behind the loyal sidekick. "Prepare to stick to the wall pinned down by my muck, Ronnie-boy," said Gill as he inhaled. But before he could spit his muck, Rufus leapt out of Ron's pocket and landed on the floor. "Hiya!" squeaked the naked mole rat as he scampered toward the fish boy and bit him in the ankle. "Yeow!" yelled Gill as he spat out a glob of muck. But he was facing upward so it hit the ceiling instead. Ron turned around and did a leg-sweep, tripping Gill who fell flat on his back. "Not today, fish face," said Ron.  
  
Then Killigan advanced toward him. "Your rodent friend won't save you from my putter," said the rogue golfer. Ron backed away as Killigan raised his putter. Before Killigan could make his attack, the muck that had landed on the ceiling detached. It landed on the short-tempered Scotsman right in the face. "I'm blind! I can 'a see!" yelled Killigan flailing his club. Ron grabbed Rufus and ran away from the blinded golfer.  
  
Kim, in the meantime, was backed against the wall. She leapt away, dodging a blow from the Jackal. His fist embedded in the wall. "Stand still! I've got a punch with your name on it, Kim Possible. Payback for ruining my wrestling career," growled the Jackal.  
  
Kim tried to get away. But Shego blocked her path. "What's the matter, Kimmie? Feeling a little overwhelmed?" asked Shego in a mocking tone. "Never!" yelled Kim as she dodged another of Shego's swipes. She backed away just as the Knight swung his quarterstaff at her. Kim ducked and rolled to the side in front of a window. "You Rodeghan Knights obviously aren't chivalric," she said.  
  
"Blast her, Jackal!" ordered Shego. The Jackal shot yellow lasers from his eyes. Kim ducked and the lasers smashed the window behind her. Kim rose up and ran to the window. "Ron! This way!" she called to her sidekick.  
  
"Coming, KP!" said Ron as he grabbed Rufus off the floor, and ran past the blinded Killigan. Kim and Ron leapt out the window. "They're getting away!" said the Jackal as he leaned out the window and watched Kim and Ron run down the street. "They can run all they want. They're in trapped in a town whose population is composed of naked mole rats, two teens, and a mean team of evil villains. Bebes!" called Drakken.  
  
The three robotic women rushed over to the mad genius. "Pursue those two!" he ordered. "Bebe hears. Bebe obeys," droned the three robots. The Bebes started to quiver and then they sped out through the wall in a blur. "Guess you haven't programmed those robots to use doors, have you?" asked Shego. Drakken growled. "Strike team, get after those teens. I'll call for the back up that we have stationed around Middleton. The Seniors, DNAmy, Adrena Lynn and I will follow you in the hover pod. We won't rest until we have Kim Possible and the buffoon in our evil clutches," said Drakken. He headed for the back door of the house with DNAmy, Adrena Lynn, Senor Senior Sr. and Junior following him.  
  
"Does Dr. Drakken ever remember Ron Stoppable's name?" asked Monkey Fist. "Oh he does know," said Shego. Then under her breath, she added, "Eventually." Shego led the strike team of the Legion of Villainy through the hole the Bebes made ready to pursue Kim and Ron.  
  
As they ran through the streets of their neighborhood, Kim asked Ron, "Whoa Ron! Where did you learn those moves?" "To a short extent, I think I still have a bit of that mystical monkey power from the first time we met Monkey Fist," said Ron. "Ron, the power ceased to exist when you destroyed the jade monkey idols," said Kim. "Then to a longer extent, those kung fu lessons I've been taking at the Middleton YMCA have been paying off," said Ron. "You're taking kung fu? So that's where you've been disappearing to after school recently," said Kim. "I thought it might come in handy for when we go on missions. I am in the process of turning by body into lean, mean butt-kicking machine. Boo-yah!" said Ron.  
  
"I'm impressed, Ron. You handled those villains well," said Kim. 'She's impressed! I actually impressed her!' thought Ron. "We better keep running, KP. Those villains won't be far behind us," said Ron. "You are correct, Ron. They're not far behind us. They're close in front of us," said Kim pointing ahead. Ron looked ahead and saw the Bebes leering at them. The two of them stopped.  
  
"Subjects: Kim Possible and the buffoon," said the Bebes in unison. "Will Drakken ever remember my name for once?" asked Ron. "Threat: minimal," droned the Bebes. "You Bebes obviously haven't changed much," said Kim.  
  
Then laser blasts shot out from the right of them. Kim and Ron turned in the direction and saw a troop of Drakken's henchmen armed with their laser sticks coming toward them. Alongside them were bears wearing disco clothing and Afro hairdos. They were shooting laser blasts from their eyes. "Not those ridiculous bears again," said Kim. "Those bears are an insult to J.P. Bearymore!" yelled Ron.  
  
Then they heard Rufus chattering. Ron looked down at his hairless 'son'. Rufus was pointing to the left. They looked and saw an army of monkeys dressed in black ninja suits. Among them were a bunch of odd animals. They looked like combinations of animals such as snakes with the faces of cats and dogs with the legs and claws of lobsters. "Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys! And DNAmy's living Cuddle Buddies! We're surrounded, KP!" panicked Ron. "Don't panic, Ron," ordered Kim.  
  
Then evil laughter came from behind them. They turned around and saw the Legion of Villainy. Shego, Monkey Fist, Gill, Killigan and the rest of the strike force were standing on the ground each of them wearing an evil smirk on their faces. Above them, a blue hovercraft hovered above them. Drakken, the Seniors, DNAmy and Adrena Lynn were aboard it.  
  
"Well, Kim Possible. This is one tight spot you won't get out of. I believe we have Adrena Lynn to thank for this. She has a knack for inventing dangerous situations," said Drakken. "I created this scenario just for you, Kim. Freaky, isn't it," said Adrena Lynn. "Strike force! Capture them!" ordered Drakken.  
  
The bad guys started to advance toward Kim and Ron. Kim quickly pulled a small black orb the size of a tennis ball. "I'm not finished yet. Ron! Rufus! Hold your breath!" commanded Kim as she slammed the orb down. A cloud of green smoke emitted from the point of impact and enveloped the heroes and villains. The only sound heard was the sound of the villains coughing and complaining about the foul stench of the smoke.  
  
"Don't worry, Legion. I'll get rid of the stench," said Drakken nasally as he held his nose. He pressed a button on the control panel of the hover pod. A panel on the front opened up revealing a fan. The fan started to blow and soon the green smoke was blown away.  
  
"They've escaped!" exclaimed Killigan. It was true. Kim and Ron were gone. "They must've sneaked off while we were occupied with that foul smelling smoke," said Senor Senior Sr. "That's not the first time Kim Possible has gotten us with that stink formula," said one of the henchmen. "Everyone spread out and search the town. They shouldn't be too hard to find in a town full of naked mole rats and villains. We'll rendezvous later. If we haven't found them, we'll advance straight to phase four of the plan and search for them later. Now get moving!" ordered Drakken. All the villains took off in different directions in search of the teens.  
  
Later, Drakken and Shego met outside the Bueno Nacho restaurant. The other villains were off searching the town. "Any sign of them, Shego?" asked Drakken. "No. They either fled the town or are hiding somewhere very clever," said Shego.  
  
"Blast! The Drakken-Droid isn't going to like this," said Drakken. "What are you worried about? He won't do anything to hurt you. He'll just be endangering himself," said Shego.  
  
"You're right. Let's continue our search. No villain rests until we have Kim Possible and Rob Stoppable in our clutches," said Drakken. "That's Ron Stoppable not Rob Stoppable," said Shego. "Whatever. Move it!" commanded Drakken. "Okay, okay," muttered Shego.  
  
Shego was about to leave when she thought of something. "Hey, chief. Don't you think we should check in there?" she asked pointing to Bueno Nacho. "Do you really think Kim Possible would hide in one of the most likely places we'd find her? We've got to give her a little more credit," said Drakken as he left in the opposite direction of where Shego was going. Shego shrugged and left.  
  
At the same time, in Bueno Nacho, Kim was hiding under the front counter. Ron was listening at the drive-in window. "It's okay, KP. They're gone. Your idea to hide here worked. It helps to know how villains think," said Ron turning to his best friend. His eyes met a surprising sight.  
  
Tears were streaming down Kim's face. She was clutching her legs as she sobbed quietly. Ron was concerned. He'd never seen Kim this way before. "Kim? What's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Everything. First, I lose Josh. Then my family gets turned into naked mole rats. Now I'm on the run from my worst enemies who have banded together. I'm doomed!" cried Kim as she sobbed even more.  
  
Ron looked at his best friend with remorse. Then he pulled her into a comforting embrace. "There there, Kim. Don't cry. I know things look bleak. But we've dealt with stuff like this before. We'll find a way to return everybody to normal and beat those villains. I just want you to know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you to be your friend and your sidekick," said Ron.  
  
Kim stopped crying and looked up into Ron's brown eyes. She smiled and hugged her best friend who always had and would be a good friend even though at some times she hadn't been a good friend. She recalled the time she hadn't supported Ron when he wanted to join the Middleton High cheer squad as the mascot. Even though they had a bit of a fight, they patched things up. Her thoughts now drifted to times Ron had saved her. From the time when Ron got an explosive tick off her to the time when Gill nearly turned her and the entire cheer squad into mutants.  
  
Ron was surprised on how Kim returned his embrace. Of all the years he and Kim had been friends, they had never felt this close together. He had felt this feeling before when he and Kim were practicing cheers together and rubbed backs together. Of course, he and Kim had switched bodies back then. He started to think, 'Maybe. Just maybe there's a chance that she feels the same way I feel about her.'  
  
A silence lingered as the two teens embraced each other. Rufus poked his head out of Ron's pocket and smiled at his friends.  
  
"You're right, Ron. We've been in tight spots before. But that never stopped us before. We're going to show those villains that even when they are united, we can still beat them," said Kim breaking the silence.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the door open with a jingle. "Shhh! Someone's here," whispered Kim. "Do you think they decided to look in here anyway?" asked Ron. The sound of footsteps was heard on the floor as they approached the counter. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and something leapt over the counter and faced Kim and Ron. They gasped as they caught a glimpse of the figure. 


	6. The Girl and the Professor

Chapter 6: The Girl and the Professor  
  
Kim and Ron stared into the face of a pretty teenage girl. She had brown eyes and blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a silver body suit with a belt that had various gadgets dangling from it and silver boots and gloves. A black backpack was hanging on her back.  
  
"Thank goodness I found you two. I almost thought those villains had caught you," said the girl. "Wait just a minute. Who are you?" asked Ron. "And why aren't you transformed?" asked Kim. "I don't have time to explain. The two of you have to get out of here at once," said the girl.  
  
"Where to? If Drakken speaks the truth, every human in the world is being transformed into naked mole rats," said Kim. "And how are we supposed to get out of town? The place is swarming with the villains and their lackeys," said Ron. "I have solutions for both of those problems," said the girl as she took off her backpack and opened it up.  
  
She took out a roll of paper and threw it to Kim. "Follow the directions on that map. It will lead you both to a place where you will find help. As for the villains, leave them to me," said the girl taking out a wig that resembled Kim's hairstyle. She tucked her blonde hair under the wig and put it on. She was almost a dead ringer for Kim if it weren't for her brown eyes. "I'll keep the villains distracted. While they chase me, you two make a run for it," she said as she moved toward the entrance of the restaurant.  
  
"No, I can't let you distract those villains," said Kim advancing toward the girl. The girl turned around with a smile on her face. "Don't worry. They can't catch me. Not as long as I've got these," she said pointing to her silver boots. She clicked the heels together and ran circles around Kim in a blur. When she stopped, she said, "My Hyper-Speed boots will enable me to run like the wind. The villains will have a snowball's chance in summer of catching me. They'll pursue me thinking I'm you, Kim Possible," said the girl.  
  
"Are you with GJ? Can you at least tell me your name?" asked Kim. "My name is Anne and let's just say I'm a friend. Now get a move on," said the girl as she sped off in a blur out of the restaurant.  
  
"Anne, huh? Wonder where she came from," said Ron. "Yeah. How did she avoid getting transformed?" asked Kim. "Maybe she's one of Drakken's Kim clones that you missed. She may have dyed her hair and took on a whole new identity. I read it in a comic book," said Ron. "Ron, her eyes were brown and not green," said Kim. "She could be wearing contact lenses," said Ron. "She couldn't be a clone. The clones we faced were like vicious wild animals," said Kim. "Yeah. But those clones were very good-looking. Except for the Bonnie ones," said Ron remembering the adventure they had fighting Drakken's evil clones of them.  
  
"Let's worry about where she came from later and hope that wherever this map leads us, it will be helpful," said Kim as she unfolded the map. Ron walked over and looked at the map over her shoulder. "It looks like where she wants to us to go is on the outskirts of Middleton," said Ron pointing to a spot on the map labeled with an X. "Let's go Ron and hope that Anne girl does a good job of keeping the Legion of Villainy distracted," said Kim. They headed for the door and started to follow the directions on the map.  
  
After leaving the city limits of Middleton, Kim and Ron were hiking up a steep hill. The sun was starting to set. Ron was huffing and puffing while Kim was studying the map. "According to the map, the place where we're supposed to go is up on the top of this hill," said Kim. "What a day! First we're running from villains and now we're hiking," said Ron exhaustedly. "Just be glad we got out of Middleton without any trouble. Anne obviously did a good job of distracting those villains," said Kim as they neared the top of the hill.  
  
When they reached the top, Kim and Ron gasped. There was nothing there at all except an old wooden outhouse. "She tricked us!" exclaimed Kim as she crumpled the map in her fist. "Hold it, KP. If there's one thing I've learned from all these missions with you, it's that appearances can be deceiving," said Ron as he advanced to the door.  
  
"I'll bet when I open this door, it will reveal." said Ron as he grabbed the handle, opened the door, and looked inside. Then he held his nose as he saw what was inside. "A very stinky seat. PU! How could anyone live without flushable toilets?" asked Ron. "Yuck! Reek!" said Rufus popping out of Ron's pocket and holding his nose.  
  
"Well, that was a disappointment," said Ron. He kicked the door of the outhouse hard. At the exact moment the door shut, a mechanical tendril with a gray orb on it sprouted from the top of the outhouse. It reached toward Ron who was stunned at the sight of it. Kim was equally surprised as she walked over to Ron and gazed at the tendril. A round panel slid up revealing a blue eye. It looked over the two teens. Then a mechanized voice came out of it. "State your names. Full names, please," it droned.  
  
Kim said nervously, "Uh Kimberly Anne Possible?" "Ronald Bailey Stoppable," stated Ron. "Sensors indicate three organisms. Third party please identify yourself," said the mechanical voice. "What is it talking about? There's only two of us," said Kim. Then Rufus piped up and said, "Rufus Stoppable!" The voice said, "Subjects correctly identified as Kimberly Anne Possible, Ronald Bailey Stoppable, and Rufus Stoppable. Please wipe your feet and come in."  
  
The door automatically opened revealing an elevator compartment. "Now this is more like it," said Ron as he and Kim stepped in. Metal doors closed in front of them and it started to lower. "I can't believe that machine asked for Rufus to identify himself," said Kim. "Must want to make sure we're the right people. I mean, how many teen heroes and their sidekicks travel with naked mole rats?" asked Ron. "Good point," said Kim. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors opened.  
  
Kim and Ron stepped out of the elevator into a giant silver-plated room. It appeared to be some kind of laboratory. All around, various robots were constructing gadgets of many varieties. Disco music blared through loudspeakers.  
  
"This place is sort of reminiscent of a typical bad guy's lair. We could be walking into a trap," said Ron. "Please Ron. If it were an evil villain's trap, they wouldn't have politely asked us to come in. Anyway, I wonder who's in charge here," said Kim.  
  
Suddenly, they felt the floor start to move beneath them. The floor was moving them forward. "Looks like we're about to find out," said Ron.  
  
The moving floor carried them through the lab. They caught glimpses of what the robots were building. They didn't know what they were building but they didn't seem to evil weaponry like Drakken's. Ron snapped his fingers to the disco music. "Whoever owns this place has great taste in music," said Ron. "Get down!" exclaimed Rufus. Kim shook her head but retained a smile on her face.  
  
Suddenly, the floor stopped. Kim and Ron stood in front of a glass wall. Behind it was a room similar to racquetball court. At one end of the room was a gray laser gun attached to the wall. On the other side, striking a fighting pose was a boy. He looked like he was only about sixteen. He had brown hair and was wearing only a pair of black pants and shoes. A white blindfold covered his eyes and a metal pail was balanced on his head. He held a metal ninja staff in his hands. The laser seemed to be targeting him.  
  
All of a sudden, the laser blasted a beam of green energy. The boy dodged the beam by leaping to the side. The laser kept shooting many more beams and the boy dodged them all while yelling various karate yells. He continued this until he used his staff like a pole vault, leapt over to the wall and pressed a red button. The laser shut down. A computer voice said, "Fifteen point three seconds. New record."  
  
The boy undid his blindfold revealing that he was wearing black- framed glasses. He removed the pail from his head and tapped a button in the middle of his staff. The staff shrunk down to the width of his hand and he put it in the pocket of his pants. He walked over to a hook on the wall next to laser on which a white lab coat was hanging. He put on the lab coat, walked over to the glass wall, and opened a door in it. When he stepped outside, he saw Kim and Ron. He smiled.  
  
"Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you!" he exclaimed as he rushed over and shook their hands warmly. "Uh it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mister." said Kim unsure of what to make of the boy. "Doctor. Dr. Houston," said the boy. "Well Houston, we have a problem," said Kim.  
  
The moment Kim finished, Ron and Rufus burst out laughing. So did the doctor. "You cannot believe how many people fall for that," said the boy between laughs. "But seriously, Kim. My name is Professor Matthew. Welcome to my home," said the boy.  
  
"Well Professor, your friend Anne sent us here. Can you help us?" asked Kim. "So Anne managed to find you. Thank goodness. The moment Dr. Drakken and the rest of those scoundrels arrived in Middleton, I feared the worst. And please, just call me Matt," said the professor.  
  
Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. "This must be Rufus the naked mole rat. Such a cute little guy," said Matt scratching under the rodent's chin. Rufus giggled.  
  
"Wait a minute, Prof.I mean Matt. What was the deal with that laser? And is Matthew your first or last name?" asked Ron. "Oh that. That was just a little exercise I do. The pail was full of water. I time to see how fast I can deactivate the laser without spilling any water. And in regards to my name, I don't really know. I've just gone by Matt for so long, I've forgotten," said Matt.  
  
"What exactly are your credentials, Matt?" asked Kim. "Let's see. I'm a brilliant inventor, expert in many forms of hand-to-hand combat and master of disguise," stated Matt.  
  
"What forms of combat exactly?" asked Kim. "Karate, judo, pro wrestling, jujitsu, kung fu, and disco dancing," listed Matt. "Disco dancing?" asked Ron. "When I disco dance, I am a force to be reckoned with," said Matt with a slight sinister tone to his voice.  
  
"And how good is your art of disguising?" asked Kim. "Allow me to demonstrate," said Matt raising his right arm. A small circular watch with a computer screen on it was attached to his wrist. He aimed it at Ron, pressed a button on the side of it and a flash burst out.  
  
"Remove Rufus from your pocket and stand next to me please, Ron," said Matt. Ron took Rufus out of his pocket and handed him to Kim. Then he stood next to Matt.  
  
As soon as Ron was next to him, Matt pressed another button on his strange watch. A strange ripple moved across Matt's body and his clothes and body started to change form. When the ripple stopped, Matt had transformed into an exact likeness of Ron Stoppable. Kim and Ron gasped at what Matt had become.  
  
Matt quickly grabbed the real Ron and spun them both around in a circle. After they came out, one of them asked, "Okay KP. Which one's the real Ron?" Kim looked from one Ron to the other. "This will be easy. Both of you say 'Boo-ya!'" she said. "Boo-ya!" exclaimed both Rons in the exact same voice. "Whoa! He can even imitate voices. That makes it harder to tell which one is the real one," said Kim. Then she got an idea. "Rufus, go find your dad," said Kim setting Rufus on the floor.  
  
Rufus scampered toward the Rons and sniffed them both. Rufus went to the one on the right and hugged his leg. The Ron on the left said, "I can fool Kim. But I can't fool the naked mole rat." The Ron on the left tapped the side of his right wrist and a ripple moved across his body. He soon turned back into Matt.  
  
"That is one uncanny art of disguising. How do you do it?" asked Ron. "It's my little invention called the Disguise-O-Matic. It's a kind of nanotechnology that spreads across my body and changes me into whatever I want. Providing I take a picture of the subject first. This makes me the ultimate master of disguise. But enough of me showing off my skills. We have work to do if we're going to save the world and give those villains such a butt whooping. Follow me to my control room," said Matt as he walked off.  
  
Kim walked up to Ron who had picked up Rufus. "So what do you think? Think he's bad road?" she asked. "Nah. I think we can trust him. He's a pretty great guy," said Ron. "I agree. Even if he does act a bit like Jim Carrey," said Kim. "With a hint of Dana Carvey," added Ron. "Kim! Ron! We haven't got all day," called Matt. Kim and Ron followed the wacky professor to his control room. 


	7. Call for Help

Chapter 7: Call for Help  
  
Automatic doors opened up and Matt led Kim and Ron into a circular control room with various monitors and a chair in front of the biggest one. A table covered with a white sheet sat in the center of the room. Matt sat in the chair and started to type something on the controls. A map of the world appeared along with two numbers.  
  
"It's getting worse. The human population of Earth is declining whereas the naked mole rat population is skyrocketing thanks to that beam created by the villains," said Matt. "Congratulations. We humans have just made the endangered species list," said Ron.  
  
"How come you were unaffected by the transformation?" asked Kim. "This underground lab is shielded by an invisible energy barrier against any kind of beams. That's why I remained human. Not that I think there's anything wrong with being a naked mole rat," said Matt. Rufus jumped out of Ron's arms onto Matt's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "Now there's someone who deserves to be kissed by a naked mole rat," said Ron as he picked up his hairless pal. Kim rolled her eyes but retained an amused smile on her face.  
  
"Matt, can we see what Drakken and the rest of those villains are up to?" asked Kim. "No sooner said than done. I have hidden cameras posted all over Middleton. We can see exactly what those double-dealing do- badders are doing," said Matt as he pressed some buttons.  
  
An image of downtown Middleton appeared on screen. There was no sign of any of the villains. Just a lot of frantic naked mole rats wearing clothing. "I'll have to scroll through the various cameras until we find those bad guys," said Matt. Matt then started to scan through the various camera images. "Naked mole rats. Naked mole rats. Naked mole rats," said Matthew naming what he saw on the screen. Then he exclaimed, "Legion of Villainy!"  
  
On the screen, Dr. Drakken and Senor Senior Sr. were looking at a blueprint while Shego and the other villains were constructing some sort of giant tower. "They appear to be building something. Possibly some sort of evil headquarters," said Matt. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Kim. "Hey! That's reserved for me!" exclaimed Ron in an annoyed tone. "Sorry, Ron," said Kim.  
  
Ron looked at the image on screen and gasped in horror. "Oh no! They didn't! They did!" exclaimed Ron. "What's wrong, Ron?" asked Kim. "Don't you see, KP? The spot that the villains are building on is where Bueno Nacho is supposed to be," said Ron pointing to the screen. "What?" exclaimed Matt as he looked at the screen. "You're right!" he cried. "No!" yelled Matt, Ron, and Rufus at the same time. "Now I'm mad. Those bad guys are not going to get away with this," said Matt. "You like Bueno Nacho?" asked Kim. "You don't think I don't leave this lab like Wade never leaves his room, do you? I love their taco-y goodness," said Matt.  
  
"You know Wade?" asked Ron. "Sure. I gave him a little help with his inventions such as that hairdryer grappler Kim uses. We've also done work together for several organizations. In fact, he intended that if anything ever happened to him, I was to give you help. But we've got some work to do. First thing we have to do is get some help," said Matt as he rose from the chair and walked over to the table covered with a sheet.  
  
"How are we going to get help? Nearly everybody in the world is a naked mole rat," said Kim. "That won't be a problem because I have a solution to that problem," said Matt as he lifted the sheet of the table. Kim, Ron and Rufus gasped in surprise.  
  
On the table were five mechanical naked mole rats. Black wires led out of their backs into a gray laptop. "Rufus, check it out!" said Ron as he set Rufus on the table. Rufus sniffed the robotic rodents. "Rufus cuter," he said.  
  
"Meet my naked mole bots. Each is equipped with technology necessary to undo the transformations," stated Matt as he flipped up the laptop screen and started typing something. "You mean we can change our families back to normal?" asked Kim with a glimmer of hope in her eye. "Well yes. But you see, these little guys can only change one person back and one person alone. I used all the parts necessary to make these and I don't have anymore. We must get to the initial beam weapon to change everyone in the world back. But for these five, we must choose who might be able to help us defeat those villains. It's going to take a lot more than just the four of us, Rufus included, to beat them. So do you know anybody who could help us?" asked Matt.  
  
Kim and Ron thought for a moment. "Well, the first obvious choice would be Wade. We need his expertise," said Kim. "Hey. Will Du could help us!" exclaimed Ron. "Will Du? I met him once when we were on a covert mission in Kenya. I've done some field work for the Global Justice network," said Matt. "But he's in Mexico," said Kim. "Distance doesn't matter at all. These naked mole bots can run very fast that they'd be in Mexico within an hour," said Matt. "How will these robot rodents find them?" asked Kim. "Simple. Even though they've been changed into naked mole rats, their genetic code hasn't been changed. Once I program them to lock on the right code, they'll track them down and commence the process of de-naked mole rat-izing. That's two. Anyone else you know could help us?" asked Matt.  
  
"Well, this might come as unusual. But I think we should enlist the aid of Kim's cousin Larry. His advice helped me to defeat Lord Monkey Fist on my own. Do you think that's a good idea, KP?" asked Ron. "Well, okay. His advice may have been geeky but it did help. In the meantime, I think we should also find Monique. I'm sure she can help in some way," said Kim. "Okay. Your cousin Larry and friend Monique makes four. Who will be the fifth one to join our fellowship?" asked Matt.  
  
Kim and Ron started to think again. "Prince Wally? No, he's just a snob. And we can rule out Bonnie. She won't help us at all," said Kim. "Big Mike!" exclaimed Ron. "Detention boy, Big Mike? Are you serious, Ron?" asked Kim. "To name a few reasons: he's big, strong, on the school wrestling team and he did squish Shego during your first fight with her. If it weren't for his help, that explosive tick would have really ruined your beautiful face," said Ron blushing slightly as he said 'beautiful'. "Well, alright. I guess he could help," said Kim.  
  
"Okay, guys. I've got the naked mole bots programmed to find them. Activating now," said Matt as he pressed the Enter key on the laptop. The wires ejected out of the naked mole bots' back. They started to move. "Naked mole bots! Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to find the people I have programmed you to find, change them back into humans and lead them here. Do you understand?" asked Matt. The naked mole bots did a salute with their tiny hands. "Then go my pretties. Go! Go! Ha! Ha!" exclaimed Matt. In a flash, the naked mole bots sped out of the control room. "They'll let themselves out," said Matt. Then he turned to Kim and Ron.  
  
"Kim, I know you're anxious to stop those villains. But we have to be patient. You, Ron, Rufus and the others will have to spend the night here. Tomorrow, we'll begin construction on the necessary tools and go through a little basic training. We must be prepared or the villains will overwhelm us," said Matt. "I understand. Ron and I know how to do this. But the others might not. We'll bide our time for now," said Kim.  
  
"The villains haven't turned everyone back. They must not intend to do that until they find you. There's not much point in ruling a world where everyone is a naked mole rat," said Matt. "Kim, why do you think the villains have all of a sudden united and are out to get us?" asked Ron. "I don't know, Ron. When they attacked today, they seemed to want to get us first and then take over the world," said Kim.  
  
"Something's up and I don't like it. But I'm sure we'll find out. All we can do is take it as it comes. Now Kim, I need you to sit in the chair and wait for a response from the naked mole bots. Press the red button when the screen says 'Incoming message'. They are equipped with miniature cameras that can communicate back to this lab. They will activate when the naked mole bots reach and transform the people we are looking for. You have to give them instructions to follow the naked mole bots back here. They will lead them in a way that will avoid the villains," said Matt. "You got it, Matt," said Kim as she sat down in the chair.  
  
"What can I do, Matt?" asked Ron. "You can come with me, Ron. I need your help," said Matt. "Excellent! Do you need a sparring partner or help with some sort of gadget?" asked Ron. "No. Dinner. I must prepare it. We're going to have some company and I imagine they will be hungry," said Matt. "Okay. What are you making?" asked Ron. "Soft-shelled tacos and nachos. My favorite," said Matt. "Alright! I can show you how to make the taco meets nacho alias the naco," said Ron. "You invented the Bueno Nacho Naco? I love those things!" exclaimed Matt as he and Ron started to leave the control room.  
  
Rufus jumped down off the table and started to crawl after them. "No Rufus. You keep Kim company," said Ron. "Mm-hmm," said Rufus as he scampered up to the chair and climbed up into Kim's lap. "See you later, Kim," said Ron as he and Matt left the room. 


	8. Confiding Feelings to Friends

Chapter 8: Confiding Feelings to Friends 

Kim sat in the chair watching the computer screen hoping that a message would come soon. While she watched, she absentmindedly stroked Rufus on the back. "It's been a weird day, Rufus. You probably think it's great now that there are more naked mole rats in Middleton. If they only didn't include my family and all the people," said Kim.

Rufus looked at Kim with a cute look. Kim smiled. Rufus definitely was no ordinary naked mole rat. She didn't know many rodents, who could program a VCR, unclog a paper jam in a printer or even fix her Kimmunicator. "Rufus, can you keep a secret?" asked Kim. Rufus nodded. "You may find this a little silly. Of course, the idea that I'm confiding something to hairless rodent is silly enough. I'm personally not sure that this is real, Rufus. But…" paused Kim. "Mm-hmm? Mm-hmm?" asked Rufus.

"I think I'm falling in love with Ron," said Kim. Rufus' small eyes opened wide in surprise. "I know we've been friends since preschool and up to now that's all I thought that's all we've been and ever will be. But now I've been thinking about my feelings for him. He's funny and caring in his own goofy sort of way. But that's what I love about him: his essential Ron-ness," said Kim making quotation marks with her fingers.

"I know I was crushing on Josh for a while. But that was mainly because he was handsome and one of the cool crowd like I am. I thought it would never work out between Ron and I. Do you think it's possible that Ron feels the same way about me and we could get together?" asked Kim.

Rufus nodded. "Mm-hmm! Definitely possible," said Rufus. "Thanks Rufus. Of all the rodents in the world Ron had to get as a pet, I'm sure glad it was a kind and understanding one like you are," said Kim scratching under Rufus' chin.

Just then, the words 'incoming message' appeared on the computer screen. "One of the naked mole bots must've found someone. Hit the red button, Rufus," said Kim. Rufus leapt out of Kim's lap, ran across the control panel and jumped on a big red button. Immediately, the screen shifted to an image. Kim smiled when she saw who was on the screen.

"Wade! You're no longer a naked mole rat!" exclaimed Kim. "Good to see you too, Kim. But what happened? And what's with this robotic naked mole rat? Where are you?" asked Wade. "It's okay, Wade. Ron and I are at Professor Matthew's place," said Kim.

"You've met Matt? How did you find his lab? I don't even know where he lives," said Wade. "No time for chitchat, Wade. You've got to come over to Matt's place. That naked mole bot will lead you here. And Wade, you must leave your room," said Kim. "I'll be there. I'll just get some stuff," said Wade. "Be careful, Wade. Middleton's swarming with Drakken and the other villains. Got to go. I'm expecting other calls from other people," said Kim. "See you," said Wade as his image disappeared. Kim waited for the other calls to come.

Meanwhile, in Matt's kitchen, Ron and Matt were hard at work making dinner. Ron was grating cheese while Matt diced tomatoes and lettuce with a variety of karate moves. "So Ron, you and Kim go to Middleton High? You guys do anything interesting?" asked Matt. "You bet, Matt. Kim's captain of the cheer squad and I'm the Middleton Mad Dog. The crowd loves our moves," said Ron.

"Does Steve Barkin still teach there?" asked Matt. "Yes. Do you know him?" asked. "Oh he was teaching at Middleton High when I was there six years ago. Does he still have that 'tough but fair' attitude?" asked Matt. "Yes. Sometimes, I think he's tougher than any supervillain Kim and I have faced. And yet, I can't help but feel sorry for him now. He was already turned into a naked mole rat mutant by DNAmy once and I don't think he'd like being turned into a pure naked mole rat this time. In fact, he was nearly mutated again when Gill had us trapped at Camp Wannaweep," said Ron.

"Seems you and Kim have had some pretty wild adventures. So how are you and Kim getting along recently?" asked Matt. "Uh what exactly do you mean by that, Matt?" asked Ron. "You know. Are you like seeing each other?" asked Matt. "We're just friends and nothing more," said Ron. "Come on, Ron. I saw how you looked when you talked about that robot tick ruining Kim's beautiful face. You obviously feel something more for Kim," said Matt. Ron sighed.

"Matt, we haven't known each other for a long time. But can I tell you something?" asked Ron. "Of course, Ron. You can trust me," said Matt. "The truth is I've been head over heels for Kim since we met. I've been happy as her friend for a long time. But I've recently started to contemplate my feelings for Kim," said Ron. "And what conclusion did you come to?" asked Matt.

"Well, I'm not sure. Ah it's stupid. Kim would never feel the same way that I feel about her," said Ron. "Why would you think that?" asked Matt. "Because…the Animology book says so. I'm a pink sloth and Kim's a blue fox. Blue foxes only get along with yellow trout," said Ron. "And just who is a yellow trout?" asked Matt. "Well, the only yellow trout I am aware of is Senor Senior Jr.," said Ron. "I see. That just proves that this Animology fad is a whole lot of hooey. Besides, I myself have read the Animology book and from what I've observed, you are no pink sloth," said Matt.

"Even so, I'm not a hottie like her previous crush Josh. Kim and I are totally opposites," said Ron. "Listen Ron. You need to have a little faith in Kim and in yourself. They say opposites attract. I believe the time will come when Kim will see that you're the man for her," said Matt, patting Ron on the back. "You think so?" asked Ron with a smile. "I know so," said Matt.

Then an automatic door opened across from them. Standing in the doorway was a very disheveled Anne. Various char marks covered her silver bodysuit and her jacket was all tattered. Her ponytail had come undone and her hair was a mess.

"Anne! You're just in time for dinner," said Matt. "What happened to you? You look like you've been in a GWA wrestling match. Those can get pretty rough," said Ron. "Believe me, I would rather take on Pain King and Steel Toe than all those villains," said Anne. "Hey, we should have sent the naked mole bots to get them. Kim and I saved them from the Jackal," said Ron. Matt chuckled.

"They didn't find out who you were? The wig didn't come off while they were chasing you, did it?" he asked. "You certainly have an inquiring mind, Matt," said Ron. "I have to, Ron. I'm a professor," said Matt. "They didn't find out who I am. They thought I was Kim. But they did get frustrated when they couldn't get me that they opened fire. Good thing my bodysuit is invulnerable. Unfortunately, my Club Banana jacket wasn't," said Anne as she brushed off the char marks of her bodysuit. "Hasn't she heard that green is the new black?" whispered Ron to Matt.

"Anyway, I'm relieved to see that you made it here, Ron. And seeing that you're here, Kim must be here too," said Anne. "She is. That map you gave us was a big help. Thanks, Anne," said Ron. "No big, Ron. So, Matt, what are we going to do now?" asked Anne. "Currently, I've sent robotic naked mole rats to find and change back some selected people whom Kim and Ron believe could be of help to us. Then we'll have dinner, get some sleep and tomorrow we'll start to work on villain-busting tools and some basic training. We're going to have to find out what each of us can do if we're going to run those villains out of Middleton and into jail," stated Matt.

"Excellent. I'm starving. In regards to the villains, I should tell you something I found out before I came over here. The villains seem to answer to someone who goes by the name of Number One. He could be the tie that binds the Legion of Villainy," said Anne. "If he is, then we'll find out who he is soon enough. Dinner will be ready soon and our guests should be arriving. As for your jacket, take it over my clothing restoration machine. It will fix it up so it will be good as new," said Matt.

"Thank you, Matt. I'll see you guys soon," said Anne as she turned and stepped out through the doorway. As she left, she muttered under her breath, "If this Number One is whom I think he is, he's going to regret what he's done to the world."

Meanwhile, in downtown Middleton, in a blue trailer at the villains' construction site, Drakken and Shego were meeting with the Drakken-Droid. "Construction is going smoothly. We'll have it finished by tomorrow. Those enhancements you built into the Bebes make constructing an evil lair faster than usual. Soon, the Tower of Villainy will be complete," said Drakken.

"Perfect! Once we have taken Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable out of the picture, we'll rule the world from this tower. Although, I am not too pleased with you letting Kim Possible escape," said the Drakken-Droid. "She was moving faster than usual. Don't blame us," said Shego. "I'm not. Kim Possible will eventually come to us in order to stop us and return every human to normal. But in order to do that, she'll have to climb to the top floor of the tower where we will move the ray gun. But on every level, one of us will be waiting to stop her. The entire tower is one giant deathtrap," said the Drakken-Droid.

"Not just the town. But the entire town of Drakkenville is a deathtrap," said Drakken with an evil laugh. "You've already renamed Middleton Drakkenville? The other villains won't like this," said Shego. "She's right. You should name it Villainville. From what I've learned, it is sometimes our conceit that led us to our defeat, my past self," said the Drakken-Droid. "Fine, fine," grumbled Drakken.

"By the way, Drakken-Droid, do you really think Kim would try to stop us? We severely outnumber her," said Shego. "Knowing her, she won't be able to resist doing what's right. That's her weakness. Besides, I've taken a little insurance," said the Drakken-Droid reaching over and pulling out a small black cage. Drakken and Shego grinned as they saw what was in it.

Four sleeping naked mole rats were in it. Drakken recognized their clothes. "Kim Possible's family! Now that's dirty. I like it!" said Drakken as he, Shego and the Drakken-Droid laughed evilly.


	9. The Team Gathers

Chapter 9: The Team Gathers  
  
At Matt's place, in a dining room, Kim, Ron, Matt and Anne were setting a long rectangular table. The table was set for nine with a little table and chair for Rufus on it. Plates of cut vegetables and tortilla bread along with a crock-pot filled with meat sat on the table. A plate of nachos sat in the center. "A muy bueno feast fit for heroes," said Ron.  
  
"So everyone's coming, Kim?" asked Matt. "Everyone. They should be here soon. Will said that he'd might take some time to get here in his GJ hover jet," said Kim. "You did tell him to land somewhere along the outskirts of Middleton as to not attract attention from the Legion of Villainy, did you?" asked Anne. "I told him. But I wouldn't worry about Will. He's GJ's top agent so he'll know to be inconspicuous," said Kim. "I just hope he's lightened up a bit. He was such a stiff when we helped him. I mean I couldn't even sell a chocolate bar to him for Bonnie's fundraiser," said Ron. "And yet, Rufus sold one to him," said Kim.  
  
Rufus climbed onto the table and crawled towards the nachos. He was about to reach for one when Ron said, "Rufus! Where are your manners? We should wait for the others before starting to eat." Rufus grumbled. "I hope everyone's okay," said Matt.  
  
Suddenly, the automatic doors at the side of the dining room opened and in strode Wade. He was carrying a duffel bag. "Hey, guys," he said. "Wade! You made it," said Kim feeling relieved. "Hold it, Kim. How do we know this isn't another holographic clone?" asked Ron. "Ron, believe or not, I've actually left my room. It felt weird. But Kim insisted," said Wade as he dropped his duffel bag.  
  
"What's in the duffel?" asked Ron. "Some new gadgets that I've been working on. I'd like Matt to take a look at them," said Wade. "I certainly will, Wade. Just leave it there. I'll look at them tomorrow. I'm sure your gadgets will definitely help us defeat Dr. Drakken and the other villains," said Matt.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment, Matt. Of course, you taught some of the basics of superhero gadget making. By the way, who's the blonde?" asked Wade. "Oh, this is my associate, Anne. She's the one who led Kim and Ron here," said Matt. "Pleased to meet you, Anne," said Wade extending his hand to her. Anne shook it and said, "Same here, Wade."  
  
Then the doors opened again. They all turned toward it and saw Monique standing in the doorway. "Monique!" exclaimed Ron. "You don't know how relieved we are to see you," said Kim. "I'm so glad to see you guys. I knew when I got changed into a relative of Rufus, you guys would undo it," said Monique.  
  
"I'm glad you agreed to help us, Monique. I hope I'm not asking too much of you. I mean, you don't have much experience in the field of saving the world," said Kim. "Are you kidding, Kim? I have been waiting for this day ever since I met you. I have always been hoping that I could go on a mission with you and Ron. So what's for dinner? I'm starved," said Monique.  
  
"Well, Kim. Two of the five have made it here. But I hope the others make it here all right. I mean, what if those naked mole bots suddenly got lost among the transformed people?" asked Matt. "That would definitely be a problem," said Ron. "Who else have you called?" asked Wade. "Me for one," said a voice behind them.  
  
They all turned around and saw a nerdish teenage boy. He was wearing brown pants and a white shirt with a pocket protector. He had brown hair and was wearing glasses. Slight buckteeth protruded out of his mouth. "Larry! Glad you could make it," said Ron. "I am honored that you recommended me, Ron. I am prepared to do battle with those villains who turned me into a hairless rodent," said Larry.  
  
"Hey, I thought you could come in handy. After all, your advice helped me to defeat Lord Monkey Fist, oh wise one," said Ron. "You'd be surprised at what I can apply my Fortress knowledge to in real life situations," said Larry. "Really, Larry? Does any of your Fortress knowledge involve blue-skinned maniacs, evil billionaires, wacko geneticists, or short-tempered golfers?" asked Kim. "Kim! Sarcasm does not become you," said Ron. "Actually, there is an evil wizard with blue skin at the end of level twelve," said Larry.  
  
Then the doors opened again and there stood a giant of a boy. He was taller than any of them and a bit on the chubby side. He had brown hair and was wearing a purple T-shirt and tan pants. "Hey Big Mike," said Ron walking up the boy with his hand upraised for a high-five. Big Mike just grunted and walked past him toward Kim. "Still can't connect with him. And after all the detentions we've shared," said Ron.  
  
"Hey Kim," said Big Mike. "Uh, hi Big Mike. Glad you could make it," said Kim awkwardly. Being a cheerleader, Kim didn't usually associate with detention regulars like Big Mike. "Always willing to help out, Kim. Like when I sat on that lady in green when that explosive bug was on your nose," said Big Mike. "And I appreciate that," said Kim.  
  
"This guy's a high school student?" whispered Matt to Ron. "Oh yeah. But maybe his strength and wrestling abilities might come in handy. Without him, the wrestling team would have lost in the first round," said Ron. "So, are we all here?" asked Monique.  
  
The automatic doors opened again and another male figure stood in the entryway. He was a teen with tannish skin and black hair and he was wearing a blue body suit. "Now we are. Hello, Will," said Kim extending her hand. "Hello, Kim Possible. Good to see you again," said Will shaking her hand.  
  
"Will! Yo-ha bro-ha!" exclaimed Ron. "I see you still hang around with Mr. Stoppable, Kim," said Will. "Hey, I'm always going to be Kim's sidekick," said Ron.  
  
"Hello, Will," said Matt. "Ah Professor Matthew. Haven't seen you since our undercover mission down in Kenya," said Will. "Please, Will. Call me Matt," said Matt with an annoyed tone. "He never remembers to call me Matt," whispered Matt aside to Kim.  
  
"Well, now that we're all here, let's sit down to dinner," said Kim to everyone. Everyone murmured in agreement. "Kim, you should sit at the head of the table. You should address the team," said Matt. Kim nodded and sat at the head of the table. Ron and Matt sat on either side of her. Wade, Will and Anne sat on Matt's side of the table while Monique, Larry, and Big Mike sat on Ron's side. Rufus sat at his little setting.  
  
"Before we start eating, I want to thank you all for coming. I've called you all here because I need your help. Ron, Rufus and I can't do this alone since the villains have banded together into one big evil organization: the Legion of Villainy," said Kim. At the end of Kim's words, Matt took out a remote control and pressed a button on it. Wall panels slid up revealing television monitors. Images of Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist and the other members of the Legion appeared on them.  
  
"I know some of you don't have much experience in the whole world- saving profession. That's why tomorrow, the less experienced of you will go through some training courtesy of my new friend Professor Matthew or Matt as he prefers to be called. Matt, would you care to say anything?" asked Kim.  
  
"Thanks Kim. It may seem impossible that I can make a great world saving team out of you in just one day. But I compose the best crash courses for certain things. Through my training course, we will be able to take on the Legion of Villainy, land them in jail and change the entire world back from naked mole rats," said Matt. "And also make them pay for what they did to Bueno Nacho!" Ron chimed in. "Yes and that too! But for now, you must all be hungry. Dig in, everyone," said Matt.  
  
All of the guests reached for the food and started to construct their tacos. Ron was creating the most bizarre taco by piling cheese-covered nachos on his tortilla bread. "Making your nacos again, Ron?" asked Kim. "As usual, KP. The naco was my greatest creation ever," said Ron. "Well, I thought it was a disgusting idea at the time. But since it's the most popular item at Bueno Nacho, I guess you proved me wrong. Plus, you were able to get me that jacket I wanted with the money you made from selling your nacos to the company. Even though I later exchanged it, that was one of the nicest things you ever did for me," said Kim. "No big, Kim. That's what best friends do, right?" asked Ron. 'Not friends as good and sweet as you, Ron,' thought Kim. "I still can't believe you're the inventor of the naco, Ron. They're the absolute greatest thing I've ever eaten at Bueno Nacho," said Matt. "Yum-yum!" exclaimed Rufus as he ate his naco.  
  
"Psst. Ron?" whispered Monique. "What is it, Monique?" asked Ron. "Who is that guy sitting between Wade and the blonde girl?" asked Monique. "Oh, that's Will Du. He's an agent Kim and I worked with when we first ran into Duff Killigan. He doesn't have much of a sense of humor. But he's a great guy down inside," said Ron. Monique returned to her eating. But she kept her eyes on Will. 'Uh oh. Looks like Monique's developed a crush on Will,' thought Kim.  
  
"So, Matt, got any ideas for villain-busting gadgets?" asked Wade. "Sure do. I've been working on various crime-fighting toys such as portable cages and strength-boosting gloves. We'll need to perfect them before we strike out at the villains," said Matt. "Excellent ideas, Matt. You always came up with great ideas," said Wade.  
  
Throughout the dinner table, the others were engaging in conversations except Anne. She just continued to eat without saying anything.  
  
After everyone had finished eating, Matt stood up. "I hope you all enjoyed dinner. Now I believe it's time we all got some sleep. We've got a lot of preparation to do tomorrow and we should all be well rested. I'll show you to the sleeping quarters. The boys will be in one room and the girls in another. Each room is equipped with comfy beds and sleepwear machines that will provide you with garments to sleep in. Just type in the right size and it will dispense the sleepwear. Sleep well," said Matt. He started to lead everyone out of the dining room.  
  
Later, the boys were getting changed into white garments in a room that had three bunk beds. Matt had left for his own room since it was his place. "It's pretty convenient that Matt's prepared for guests. Even if his place is very inconspicuous," said Wade. "That Dr. Drakken person could learn a thing or two about hiding a secret lair from Matt. Kim always finds his lair," said Larry.  
  
"So guys, what was it like being naked mole rats?" asked Ron. "It was an experience I hope never to repeat," said Will. "GJ training doesn't cover mutations into hairless rodents, Will?" asked Ron. "Even us top agents aren't trained to deal with transformations. But it was horrible. One moment, I'm ready to bust in and arrest men of a smuggling operation. The next moment, I've shrunken and I've gotten these really big front teeth," said Will. "You say that like it's a bad thing," said Ron. "It was a bad thing, Stoppable," said Will. Rufus gave an angry squeak. "No offense, rodent," said Will.  
  
"Now guys don't fight. We're supposed to be a team. We've had a tiring day and we should get some rest. Big day tomorrow," said Wade. "Good idea, Wade," said Ron.  
  
"Dibs on a top bunk," said Big Mike as he climbed up a ladder to one of the top bunks. "Big Mike! You can't have a top bunk. You'll crush the person on the bottom. You should be on the bottom," said Ron. "Ah eat pillow, Stoppable," said Big Mike grabbing a pillow and tossing it into Ron's face.  
  
"Okay, Big Mike. If it's a pillow fight you want, it's a pillow fight you'll get," said Ron as he grabbed a pillow and slammed it on Big Mike's back. Wade and Larry grinned and grabbed two pillows and started to join in the fight.  
  
"Stop it! Pillow fighting is immature," said Will. Suddenly, he got a pillow in the face. "Okay. You'll pay for that," said Will as he joined in the battle armed with a pillow.  
  
In the next room, the girls were hearing the sounds of the pillow battle through the wall while lying on single beds. Kim chuckled. "Boys," she said. "Yeah, they can be so immature sometimes," said Monique.  
  
"So Monique, what do you think of being on this team?" asked Kim. "I think we're going to be one heck of a team. It's way beyond cheerleader cool," said Monique. "I see that Will has caught your eye," said Kim. "To tell you the truth, I think he's cute. I've never seen a boy that cute since coming to Middleton," said Monique. "Well, I hope he'll feel the same way about you. Who knows? Maybe getting a girlfriend will get him to lighten up," said Kim.  
  
"And what about you and Ron?" asked Monique. "Monique! There is no Ron and I," said Kim in a tone halfway between annoyance and flattery. "Come on, Kim. Are you sure anything's not growing between you two?" asked Kim. Kim sighed. "Maybe, Monique. The thing is I am starting to feel something more for Ron than just as a friend. But I don't really want to discuss it at this time of crisis," said Kim. "I understand Kim. You've got a lot on your mind. But in my opinion, I think you and Ron would make a really cute couple," said Monique.  
  
Then she turned around and saw Anne lying on her side with her back to them. "So Anne, where are you from? How did you meet Matt?" asked Monique. "I'm not at liberty to discuss this, Monique. I'm just from out of town. Now please, let me get some sleep," said Anne.  
  
"And you say Will is a stiff?" asked Monique in a whispered tone. "She's very secretive. She hasn't told us much about herself. But I suppose she's got her reasons. Still, there's something strangely familiar about her. But let's get sleep and worry about it later," said Kim. The girls drifted off to sleep as the sounds of pillow battle ceased from the other room.  
  
Meanwhile, in Middleton, in the recently completed Tower of Villainy, Drakken was interrogating his Bebes. He was now dressed in a dark blue bathrobe in place of his lab coat and blue slippers in place of his boots. "Are you sure that you could not find Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick anywhere in the city?" asked Drakken. "Negative," droned the Bebes. "Fine! Go and plug in for the night. You'll continue the search tomorrow. Dismissed!" ordered Drakken.  
  
The Bebes sped out the doorway past Shego. Her black hair was in curlers and she was dressed in a sleeveless light green nightgown. "Monkey Fist, Killigan and the others didn't say they found Kim Possible either, chief. I'm beginning to think that she's fled Middleton," said Shego. "She'll come back soon enough, Shego. After all, we do have her family. But still, as long as she still remains loose, she remains a threat," said Drakken.  
  
"I don't see what's the big fuss. We've practically won. The entire world's turned into naked mole rats sans her and coming here would only mean her doom. What can she possibly do to stop us?" asked Shego. "We've underestimated Kim Possible too many times. Besides, the Drakken- Droid wants us to bring her to him so he can deal with her. But I'm still wondering. What has Kim Possible and her sidekick done in the future that has made it unfit for villains? What does the Drakken-Droid hope to achieve by taking her out of the picture?" asked Drakken.  
  
"I'm sure he'll tell us sooner or later. After all, he's much more appealing than you are currently," said Shego with a cruel grin on her face as she left the room. Drakken growled angrily. "Sooner or later, Kim Possible will come here to only be defeated by the Legion. Then we'll have truly won and the world and future will be ours," said Drakken as he laughed evilly. Little did he know of what was going on outside of Middleton in a hidden laboratory. 


	10. Training In the Tunnel

Author's Note: I'm back! Sorry for lack of updates. But I'll try not to let that happen again. Please forgive me for the delay. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10: Training In the Tunnel  
  
Down in the girls' bedroom, a sharp rapping on the door awakened Kim. She groggily got up and opened the door. She found herself staring face to face with a hovering robot dressed in a butler's uniform. It was carrying a bundle of clothing in its arms. Another pair of arms carrying more clothing was attached to its back.  
  
"Sorry to awaken you, Miss Possible. But Professor Matthew wished me to inform you that breakfast is ready. Training will then commence after you have eaten. I must go wake up the boys now. Here are your clothes. They've all been washed," said the robot as it handed Kim the stack and revolved its torso around to the other pair of arms. It hovered to the door to the boys' room.  
  
"Monique! Anne! Time to get up. Matt wants us for breakfast," said Kim as she turned around. Monique and Anne sat up in their beds. Kim handed them their clothes. "Ah, my jacket's been fixed. Matt really outdid himself," said Anne as she took her jacket out of the pile. "I wonder what's for breakfast," said Monique.  
  
Then they heard a loud thud. "What was that?" asked Monique. "It came from the hallway. I'll check it out," said Kim as she walked out of the room.  
  
She looked to her left and saw the robot butler hovering in front of the doorway to the boys' room. Sticking outside of the doorway was a pair of legs. Kim walked over and saw that those legs belonged to Ron. He looked like he had fainted. Rufus was fanning Ron's face with his paws. Wade and the others were gathered around trying to wake Ron up.  
  
"What happened?" asked Kim. "Ron took one look at this robot butler and he fainted," said Will. "Must've really startled him. He did this after getting a first glimpse of Drakken's Bebes. Don't worry. I know how to revive him," said Kim.  
  
She got down on her knees and leaned in toward Ron's ear. She whispered, "Two for one naco sale at Bueno Nacho." Ron sprang up. "Naco sale? Let me at it!" exclaimed Ron. Everyone laughed. Ron frowned. "Don't play me like that, Kim. Especially after what the Legion of Villainy did to Bueno Nacho," said Ron angrily. "Sorry, Ron. Anyway, Matt wants us for breakfast. So you guys better get dressed," said Kim. Wade took the clothing from the robot butler and it hovered off. The boys went back in their room to get dressed while Kim headed back to the girls' room to do the same.  
  
Later, the team was gathered in the dining room eating pancakes that Matt had left for them. Yet he was not at his place. "Matt sure makes great stuff whether it's mechanical or edible," said Wade. "I wonder where he is," said Larry. "Probably getting stuff ready for this basic training of his. I hope it's not too painful," said Ron.  
  
"So Will, since you're a top agent, are you going to skip this basic training?" asked Monique. "No way, Miss. Everyone in this team is equal and I intend to do everything Professor Matthew intends for us to go through," said Will. "Call him Matt!" squeaked Rufus. "Sorry. I mean, Matt," said Will glaring at the naked rodent.  
  
"Well, I don't see why we need this basic training anyway. I say we go out and hit those villains with all we've got," said Big Mike. "No wonder he's such a detention regular," whispered Monique to Kim. "That kind of attitude will not be tolerated, Big Mike," said a voice from behind them.  
  
They all turned around and saw Matt. But instead of his lab coat, he was now dressed in the manner of a drill sergeant. "Eat up, team! After breakfast, all of you, naked mole rats included, will take on.the Tunnel!" said Matt in a gruff drill sergeant voice. Then he said in his normal voice, "Forgive me for not joining you. I ate earlier so I could get the course set up." Then Matt left the room.  
  
"Your attitude is the reason you're such a detentionite, Big Mike. You need to change that attitude or you're going to be in detention all next year," said Kim. "You're right, Kim. As a matter of fact, I am getting tired of always being in detention all the time. Mr. Barkin's starting to get more tough and less fair on Vinnie, Junior and I," said Big Mike. "I'm sure with Matt's current drill sergeant persona, he'll discipline you good," said Ron.  
  
"Do any of you have any idea what this Tunnel is?" asked Monique to the ones who knew Matt before them. "I have no idea what it is," said Wade. "He never mentioned it to me," said Anne. "Nor I," said Will. "I'm sure we'll find out. I hope it's nothing painful," said Ron.  
  
Later, everyone was gathered in a room. At the end of the room were two doorways. One was labeled 'In' and the other was labeled 'Out'. A control panel with a monitor was in between the doors. Matt was standing near the control panel holding a microphone and was talking like a television announcer.  
  
"Today, Kim Possible and her band of companions will face the ultimate training course. Six rooms filled with various traps and weapons. Nonlethal, of course. A course simply known as.the Tunnel!" he said. "Could you not talk like that, Matt? You sound like Adrena Lynn," said Kim. "Sorry. I should know better than to talk like one of our arch- foes," said Matt.  
  
"Uh Matt, what exactly is.the Tunnel?" asked Ron pausing before he said the last two words just like Matt did. "Nothing to worry about, Ron. It's just a simple obstacle course. It's sort of like an aptitude test," said Matt. "I don't like aptitude tests. The last time I took an aptitude test, I got some pretty bad results. How can they see me as a stand-up comedian? Why couldn't I be a newspaper reporter or the owner of Bueno Nacho?" asked Ron. Matt chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Ron. This course won't label you as a comedian. All of you will do fine."  
  
"Um Matt, are you saying that I have to go through this course as well?" asked Wade. "Yes Wade. Everybody," said Matt. "Me too?" asked Larry. "Everybody!" exclaimed Matt with great emphasis.  
  
"Now let's get started. One person will go into the Tunnel at a time. When they reach the halfway mark, another person will start. The course contains challenges that test both physical and mental prowess. The computer will monitor your performance and determine what kind of position each of us will play on this team," stated Matt. "You mean like shortstop?" asked Ron. Everyone burst out laughing on Ron's joke. Even Will chuckled a bit. "No Ron. I mean who should handle the field work like you and Kim always do or do the desk work like Wade does. Who's going in first?" asked Matt.  
  
"Our leader should go first and we are lucky that our leader is the one, the only Kim Possible!" announced Ron. "All right. I'll take it first. How hard can it be?" asked Kim. "Be careful, Kim. You don't actually know what's in there," said Monique. "It'll be no big. I've taken on many traps before," said Kim as she stepped up to the entrance. A mechanical door slid up and she entered into it.  
  
"Good luck, Kim. One piece of advice for this course: feel the rhythm. Don't start until you hear the music," said Matt as the door started to slide down. "What's that supposed to mean, Matt?" asked Kim. But she was cut off by the door.  
  
"She'll be okay, won't she, Matt?" asked Ron. "Nothing any of you can't handle," said Matt. Wade and Larry looked pretty nervous. "I've never done anything like this before, Matt," said Wade. "Neither have I," said Larry. "Don't worry. It's all relatively simple. Not to be biased, I think you two might end up doing the desk work. Now I should get this course fired up," said Matt turning to the control panel.  
  
"Let's see. Which program would be best for Kim's level? I know! In the Navy by the Village People!" said Matt as he selected something on the computer screen. "That's a disco song, isn't it Matt? What kind of training program is that?" asked Ron. "You'll find out soon enough, Ron. If you want to find out sooner, you can go in once Kim reaches the halfway point," said Matt. "Okay. I'm next," said Ron.  
  
"Now all I need to do is press the start button," said Matt. Rufus jabbered something. "Okay, Rufus. You can push the button," said Matt. "Rufus is great for his button pushing skills. Gotten us out of several bad situations before," said Ron as Rufus jumped onto the control panel and scampered toward a big red button.  
  
Meanwhile, Kim stood in the darkness of the Tunnel. "When is Matt going to start this thing? And what did he mean by feel the rhythm?" asked Kim to herself.  
  
Suddenly, bright multicolored lights filled the Tunnel and loud disco music blared out. Kim momentarily shielded her eyes and then uncovered them. She found herself in front of a long hallway. The wall was lined with laser guns moving up and down while repeatedly firing laser blasts. A metal door was on the other side.  
  
"Laser guns? So not the drama. Nothing my cheerleading skills can't handle," said Kim as she took a running start and leapt forward. She did various flips all through the hallway narrowly avoiding the blasts. She had to keep moving because she couldn't find a place to stop. 'This is much harder than I thought,' thought Kim.  
  
Just before she made to the door on the other side, one of the lasers struck her in the back of her foot. She stumbled forward and fell in front of the door. Kim looked at the back of her foot. There were no burns. "Hmm. Pulse lasers. Nonlethal but give one heck of a push. I can't afford anymore errors like that," she said to herself.  
  
Before approaching the door, she turned around and gazed at the guns. There was something very unique about their movements and firing rate. Then it hit her. "That's what Matt meant by feeling the rhythm. The guns are moving and firing to the beat of the disco music. And I have a hunch is that everything in this course is synchronized to the music. So I just got to try and feel the beat of music just like I move to the rhythm in cheerleading," said Kim as she approached the metallic door which had started to open.  
  
She gazed into the next room and saw the next obstacle. A large tiled wall stood in front of her. Some of the tiles were pulsating in and out to the rhythm of the disco music. Others were sliding left and right and a strange orange ooze was dripping from holes in the wall.  
  
"Now this is more challenging. But I wonder what that orange ooze is for," said Kim as she approached the wall. To her convenience, the wall was covered with pegs like a rock climbing wall. She began her ascent up the wall. As she climbed, she studied the movement of the wall tiles and synchronized her climb to the disco music.  
  
But at one point, her hand slipped on one of the pegs that was covered in the ooze. She reacted quickly and grabbed another tile. "So that's what the ooze is for: making the wall slippery. Matt sure has put a lot of thought into this course," said Kim as she continued to climb up the wall. Soon she reached the top and looked ahead.  
  
A circular opening was in the wall leading to small narrow path. The wall was rotating around similar to a funhouse room. Disco lights shone from the walls. Kim approached the opening and onto the path. "This doesn't seem too difficult," said Kim.  
  
But she spoke too soon. Suddenly, a small missile with a boxing glove on the tip of it shot out from the side nearly hitting the tip of her nose. She looked around the revolving room. Small doors had opened up and more missiles were shooting out. Kim ducked and jumped avoiding each missile all while trying to stay on the path. She continued this process until she reached the end of the revolving room. A gray door was in front of her.  
  
"That was a little corny. But challenging nonetheless," said Kim. Then Matt's voice blared out, "You have reached the halfway point. Congratulations." 'If this is the halfway point, someone else will now enter after me. I hope they can handle it. Especially Ron. But if I love him, I've got to believe in him,' thought Kim as she moved toward the door which slid up. "There's only three more obstacles left. And I have a feeling they'll be the hardest ones," said Kim as the next obstacle revealed itself.  
  
Another doorway was in front of her. And between her and the doorway was a rather unusual floor. It was covered in panels and each of them was lighting up in an alternating pattern of red, yellow and blue. A large neon sign up above said, 'Red goes down. Blue goes up. Yellow remains the same.'  
  
"So the key is to hop on the panels when they're yellow. Okay. Time to feel the beat," said Kim as she took a leap toward one of the yellow panels. After landing on it, she did a forward flip to the nearest yellow one just before the panel turned red.  
  
Kim did a variety of leaps and flips over the paneled floor until she accidentally landed on a red one. Instantly, the panel dropped down into the floor. Kim reacted in the same instant and leapt off the panel before it got any deeper.  
  
But the next panel she landed on had just turned blue. The panel sprang up on a spring that was below it. Kim jumped before she went too high. She didn't lose her cool at all. Soon she had made it to the other side.  
  
"Pulse lasers, sliding walls, punch missiles and now this extremely challenging floor. And there's still two more to go. I hope the rest of the gang can handle this. But what more could Matt have made for this Tunnel?" Kim asked herself as she moved into the next room.  
  
Strangely enough, the fifth room was just plain. There was nothing standing between her and the door. Kim looked at the floor and the walls. There seemed to be no obstacle in sight. "This room looks a little too innocent," said Kim as she looked around once more. But finding nothing, she shrugged and ran to the door. The door slid upward and Kim made a move forward when suddenly she stopped.  
  
In front of her was a burly robot dressed in a white disco suit with platform shoes, a gold medallion and an afro hairdo. It was dancing to the beat of the music as it moved toward Kim who backed away. Another door was behind it. Then the robot droned in a robotic voice, "To enter the final disco room, you must deactivate me, Disco Duke."  
  
"Now here's something that Senor Senior Jr. would have wanted for his disco," said Kim as she performed a flying kick at the robot. But Disco Duke ducked and executed his own flying kick with a disco flair. Kim jumped backward. Disco Duke lurched toward all while still keeping up with his disco beat. 'He doesn't seem to be as fast as Drakken's Bebes. But Matt could have programmed him for strength instead of speed. But the question is how to deactivate him," thought Kim as she dodged a punch from the robot.  
  
"Foolish girl. You cannot see the solution that dangles right in front of your eyes," droned Disco Duke as he pulled a roundhouse kick which Kim ducked. 'Dangles right in front of me? The only thing I see that is dangling is that gold medallion around his neck,' thought Kim. But then she took another look at the gold medallion. It wasn't around Disco Duke's neck. It was attached to it.  
  
"Of course!" she exclaimed as she leapt forward. Before Disco Duke had time to react, she grabbed onto the medallion and yanked as hard as she could. The medallion's chain stretched out and the robot doubled over forward. "Not groovy, baby," it said as it shut down. "Looks like this medallion is his choke cord," said Kim. The door behind Disco Duke opened. Then the voice of Matt said, "Duke will restart in two minutes. Proceed to the final room." "Will do, Matt. I'm ready to finish this obstacle course," said Kim as she ran toward the doorway. As soon as she emerged from it, she stopped.  
  
"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she gazed over the final room. It seemed to be a compilation of elements from the past five rooms. There were pulse laser guns on the wall. But instead of moving up and down, they were firing their lasers at a disco ball that hung from the ceiling. The lasers reflected and blasted all over the room. The floor was paneled and flashing like the floor from the fourth room. But the panels were sliding up and down and side to side like the wall in the second room. The same orange ooze was oozing upward from the floor. From the walls, more punch missiles were shooting across the room like darts. To top it off, two more Disco Dukes were on the floor and they seemed to be immune to the effects of the colored panels.  
  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again. So. Not. The. Drama!" said the teen heroine as she leapt into the fray. She dodged the pulse lasers and punch missiles with the greatest of ease. The two Disco Dukes tried to intercept her. But she tricked them into falling when the panels turned red. She was careful to avoid slipping on the ooze and she synchronized herself to the movements of the panels and the changing colors. Soon, she had made to the other side. With a satisfied smile on her face, she headed to the open doorway.  
  
Soon, Kim emerged from the darkness of the Tunnel and into the room where she had initially entered the Tunnel. "Congratulations Kim! You have successfully completed the Tunnel with flying colors," said Matt who was still sitting on the control panel. She looked at the rest of her friends who all had big smiles on their faces. Even Will.  
  
"No big. I've faced worse. Although I have to admit, the disco theme is a little silly," said Kim. "Well, I'm just stuck in the seventies. But that's the way uh-huh-uh-huh I like it," said Matt.  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Kim who had just noticed that her best friend wasn't among the group. "He went in after you reached the halfway mark. He was pretty determined," said Monique. "I hope he does all right. Even I had trouble with the fourth room," said Kim. "Actually Kim, he's doing very well," said Wade who was looking over Matt's shoulder at the control panel. "I was thinking of turning to a tamer song such as Shake Your Booty for Ron. But I thought it would be only fair that we all go through the same level," said Matt.  
  
Then a horn sound blared out and the In door slid up. "And that sound means that Ronald Stoppable has made it to the halfway point. Who's going in next?" asked Matt. "I suppose I will. Even though I don't really think I need to do this," said Will as he stepped up.  
  
"Uh Will? It looks like Rufus begs to differ," said Larry pointing at Rufus. The naked mole rat scampered into the entrance and it closed behind him.  
  
"How dare that rodent cut in front of me!" yelled Will angrily. But Monique grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Will. Rufus is a part of this team too. We'll all get a chance in the Tunnel. We're a team. And there's no I in team," she said. Will's angry look disappeared. He smiled at Monique. "You're right, Monique. If we're going to defeat the Legion of Villainy, we should act like a team. Truth is, sometimes I believe I'm too smug for my own good," said Will. "Stick with Kim, Ron and the rest of this team and your smugness will disappear," said Monique. Both of them looked into each other's eyes.  
  
Kim observed the whole thing. 'I hope it works out for those two. But I strongly hope that a relationship works out between Ron and I. When this whole Legion mess is sorted out, Ron and I should have a talk. But right now, I'll just hope he gets out of the Tunnel alive,' thought Kim as she positioned herself in front of the exit of the Tunnel hoping that Ron would emerge soon.  
  
After time passed and everyone had gone through, the last person who had entered the Tunnel emerged from the exit. "I never get tired of this course," said Matt as he ran out.  
  
"So when do we get the results of this H.A.T?" asked Ron. "Hat? What is that supposed to mean, Ron?" asked Kim. "No Kim. H.A.T. Hero Aptitude Test," said Ron.  
  
"The results are being printed right now. Of course, I have to take a inventor penalty on my score because I invented the course. It's only fair," said Matt as he walked over to the control panel where a computer printout was feeding out.  
  
"Hope I did well, Kim," said Ron. "You gave it your best, Ron. You did make it to the halfway point shortly after I got out," said Kim. "I did?" asked Ron with a grin.  
  
"Okay, people. Here's the list in the order of who gave the better performance. But since I don't believe in listing off everyone and making any of you feel bad, I'll just say this. Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, Will, Big Mike, Anne and I will be handling the field work while Wade and Larry will handle the hacking and the inventions," said Matt. "Whew! I'm still going into battle with you, KP," said Ron with relief. "I wouldn't have had it any other way, Ron," said Kim.  
  
"So what do we do now? Are we going out to beat the bad guys now?" asked Big Mike. "Absolutely not. We still have more to do. So here's the itinerary. Those of us who are actually going to confront the Legion of Villainy will go to the gym for a little combat training until lunch. Wade and Larry will go to my lab and supervise the construction of the gadgets. I've already sent instructions to the robots. They'll let you know what's up. Then after lunch, we'll go through orientation of the gadgets. And then tomorrow, we'll confront Drakken and his team. That is, if you don't mind, Kim. You are the leader of this team," stated Matt. "To tell you the truth Matt, I am getting a little impatient. I really don't like the idea of leaving the world in the hands of the villains a day more. But I trust you, Matt. If you think this is necessary, then it's all right with me," said Kim.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about the Legion. My morning check revealed that all they are doing right now is searching Middleton again. That and changing everything from Middleton to Villainville. Now I could be wrong about this. But it seems that taking full control of the world has taken second priority to finding you guys," said Matt. "I don't understand it. They've got the human population of the world turned into naked mole rats. But they purposely left us out so they can hunt us down like animals instead of taking advantage of the opportunity to take over the world. What is going on?" asked Kim.  
  
"I don't blame them. After so many defeats, it's only natural that they've formed personal vendettas against you, Kim," said Will. "That could be a possibility, Will. But I still can't help but wonder who this Number One character is," said Ron. "And they seem to be after Ron too. But for now, let's go to the gym and begin training," said Matt as he clapped his hands.  
  
The robot in the butler uniform floated up to him. "Take Wade and Larry to the lab, Jeeves-bot," said Matt. The robot nodded and motioned for Wade and Larry to follow him. "See you guys later," said Larry. "We'll have plenty of gadgets ready for you to use," said Wade as he and Larry followed the robot out of the room.  
  
"The rest of you, follow me to the gym. It's time for a little combat training," said Matt as he walked to another exit out of the room with Kim and the rest following him.  
  
"I'll be giving a few basic pointers on the many forms of hand-to-hand combat I know," said Matt. "How about if I teach you guys a bit of my wrestling moves?" asked Big Mike. "And I could also teach some of my GJ training," said Will. "And how about some bon diggety kung fu moves from the Ronster?" asked Ron. Will and Big Mike laughed. "Kung fu? You? Don't make us laugh Stoppable," said Big Mike. "No it's true. Ron does know kung fu," said Kim. "I'll believe it when I see it," said Will.  
  
"You know Kim, I'm glad we're delaying our attack. I could use a little training from the best cheerleader I know," said Monique. "Hey, you didn't do so bad yourself, Monique. Why didn't you tell me you used to be on your old school's gymnastics team?" asked Kim. "Didn't think it was important, girl. Think my skills will come in handy when we fight the bad guys?" asked Monique. "I think so. When I first started this teen hero business, I never thought my cheerleading skills would be useful," said Kim.  
  
Ron, in the meantime, sidled up to Matt. "Uh Matt? Just for my own personal record, who did come out on top?" asked Ron quietly. "Ron, I told you that I don't believe in telling who did better than who," whispered Matt quietly. "Oh. Okay," said Ron disappointed. "Besides, it would shock everyone too much to know that they were beaten by a rodent," whispered Matt with a grin.  
  
Ron looked stunned as he looked at Rufus in his pocket. The naked mole rat had a big grin on his face. Ron looked around. It looked like nobody had heard what Matt had told him. Ron put his finger to his lips in shushing motion. Rufus nodded. "This will be our little secret," whispered Ron to Matt. Matt smiled in agreement as the team headed off for more preparation for the upcoming conflict against the Legion of Villainy. 


	11. Invention Orientation

Author's note: Sorry I lied in the last chapter. But now I'm back after a long hiatus. I'm trying to finish this before So The Drama airs. I want to complete my take on how Kim and Ron fall in love. I know that some of you might find this similar to A Sitch in Time. But I began this long before it was first heard of. Believe me, I was surprised as you were that they made their own time-travel story for the show. I must be some kind of prophet. So this fanfiction will be completed ASAP. Chapter 11: Invention Orientation 

A short while later, Matt led the team into an immense dome-shaped room. "Whoa!" most of them exclaimed as they gazed at their surroundings. The floor and the walls were covered with square panels each separated by streams of blinking lights. "Step to the center please," said Matt. The team did so.

"Welcome to my virtual room. Where anything is possible and nothing is real," said Matt. "So what do we do here, Matt?" asked Ron. "Well, usually I use this room for battling virtual opponents such as ninjas, knights, robots etc. But today, Wade and Larry will be using it to give us a rundown on the various gadgets we'll be using against the Legion of Villainy. Besides, I think we've done enough combat training for today," said Matt.

"Yeah. And thanks to that little session, we now know a variety of techniques. We've got my cheerleading skills, Will's GJ training, Big Mike's wrestling moves, Monique's gymnast abilities and many of the several forms of hand-to-hand combat that Matt knows. Although, I can't see how the disco dancing will come in handy," said Kim. "Hey! What about my kung fu?" Ron asked. "Sorry Ron. Your kung fu is equally as good as the rest of us. Forgive me for leaving you out," said Kim. "I do," said Ron blushing a bit.

"I must admit Stoppable. I'd never expect you to become an expert in moves like that," said Big Mike. "I am also impressed. You might even have the potential to become a GJ agent. If you shun a little goofiness of course," said Will. "Hey, if GJ wants Ron, they'll have to take all of him, goofiness included because that's just how Ron is," said Kim.

Suddenly, the lights went out. "What's happening?" asked Ron. "Don't worry. Wade and Larry have just activated the room. Soon, we'll be surrounded by holographic images," said Matt.

Soon, the floor panels lit up and several wire-frame humanoid figures rose up, surrounding the team. Slowly, the wire-frames filled in until they had taken on an appearance that made the team gasp.

They were all surrounded by the Legion of Villainy. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, the Killer Bebes and the rest approached them menacingly. The team struck battle poses. All except Matt.

"Remain calm. Remember, nothing is real in this room. This all just pretend," said Matt. "Kudos on the realism," said Kim.

Then Wade's voice sounded throughout the room. "These are our enemies, the Legion of Villainy. Though we all have great skills, we are heavily outnumbered by them and their minions," he said. "Hopefully, our gizmos and gadgets will even the odds of this battle," piped up Larry's voice.

The holographic villains dissipated into several sparkling lights and reformed as images of Wade and Larry. "Glad to see you figured out how to use the controls of the virtual room, Wade" said Matt. "They haven't built a machine that I can't figure out how to use, Matt," said Wade.

"Larry can I ask you a question?" asked Ron. "I don't know. Can you?" asked Larry. The rest of the team laughed.

"Sorry. I mean may I ask you a question?" Ron rephrased. "Certainly," said Larry. "I know what Wade's going to do. He's going to do the stuff he usually does on our missions such as all the computer-hacking thingies. But what are you going to do exactly?" asked Ron. "Yeah Larry. What are you going to do?" asked Kim.

"After much deliberation and contemplation, cousin, Wade and I have determined how I can participate in this battle between good and evil," said Larry. "Larry's going to be our tactician. I found a bit of Matt's technology that enables us to create a detailed layout of any building including the positions of any potential obstacle. With Larry's Fortress experience, he'll be able to come up with a good plan to overcome them before you even encounter it," said Wade. "Spankin'," said Kim giving a thumbs-up.

"But for your information, we're not just going to sit back and let you guys have all the fun. Larry and I are taking physical part in this mission," said Wade. "But Wade, the Tunnel test stated that you and Larry were unfit for the field team," said Monique. "Yeah. No offense, but you two are more computer geek than hero," said Big Mike.

"Oh we won't be accompanying you. Not in person anyway," said Larry. "We'll be accompanying you through this," said Wade as their images vanished and a new image replaced them. The team gazed in awe. The new image was of a robot about the size of trashcan. It had a cylindrical body and it was hovering in the air. Sticking out from the sides were two long metal arms with pincher claws on the ends. It didn't seem to have a head until something that looked like a cylindrical television set rose up from the top of the body. On the screen was Wade's face.

"That is one bon-diggety robot, Wade," said Ron. "Did you design it yourself?" asked Kim. "Yes. But I never got around to building it until now. It was easy to build once we found Matt's Insta-Bot machine. Of course, I redesigned it once I found out I was working with Larry," said Wade as the head rotated one hundred and eighty degrees revealing Larry on another screen. "He added in another screen on the back of the head," said Larry.

The head rotated back to Wade. "Anyway, what you see before you is the Super Innovative Technology Carrier Hoverbot," said Wade. The head rotated back to Larry who said, "Or SITCH for short. Very appropriate, eh cousin?" "Appropriate. Now what does SITCH do?" asked Kim.

The head switched back to Wade's side. "Not only will SITCH allow us to accompany you on the battle against the Legion, but it also acts as a carrier for extra gadgets. It is also equipped with various tools and non-lethal weaponry. The top of the head is also a virtual projector. Once we use the aforementioned technology to get the schematics of that large tower those villains have built…" began Wade until Ron interrupted. "Right over Bueno Nacho!" he yelled angrily. "Yes, Ron. As I was saying, after we get the schematics, the projector will give a detailed layout and therefore we'll be able to see any obstacle coming," said Wade. "Ingenious. GJ could use something like that," said Will.

"And now it's time for the gadgets. Some of these are my own creations and some of these we found Matt's robots already working on," said Wade as an image of a belt appeared next to SITCH. "First of all, you'll all be given special belts that carry the basic gadgets that Kim uses such as mini laser swords, elastic-shooting lipsticks, stink formula pellets, collapsible ninja staffs and sunglasses with x-ray vision and for protection against any hypnotic disco balls. No hairdryer grapplers this time since you're not all trained to use the stuff. Extra supplies will be carried within SITCH. But for this mission, we'll have something new," continued Wade.

The hologram of SITCH disappeared and images of Wade and Larry took its place. Between them was a humanoid wire frame image wearing two black colored gloves. One of them had a video screen in the center of the top.

"Matt, if you would take over for this one," said Larry. "Of course. Friends, this is no ordinary glove. This is the Omni-Gauntlet. You'll each be given a pair. The one with the screen will be the controller glove. Be forewarned, these gloves contain many devices thanks to the miracle of nanotechnology. Within these gloves, are pulse lasers," said Matt as the wire frame's Omni-Gauntlets sprouted small cylindrical devices from the tops. An image of one of Drakken's henchmen appeared behind it. The wire-frame turned to face it. "The pulse lasers are fired by tapping the palm," continued Matt as the wire-frame did just that and a stream of blue light projected from the two devices. The moment they contacted the holographic henchman, they pushed him backwards and he fell to the ground. "Reminds me of the time Kim got stuck in the Centurion project on Halloween," said Ron. "I wouldn't have got stuck if I hadn't lied to you in the first place, Ron," said Kim with a little sadness in her voice. "Take it easy, Kim. I forgave you," said Ron.

"The next notable device in the Omni-Gauntlet is the Porta-Cage. When the enemy is caught off guard, then it will be the opportunity for you to incarcerate them. Observe," said Matt as a new device popped out of the wire-frame's Omni-Gauntlets. These ones looked like disk launchers. The wire-frame once again tapped the palm and a small disk shot out. "As the disk soars through the air, it scans the area below it. Once it detects its target, it springs into action," continued Matt. The disk flew through the air towards the henchman and when it was directly over him, long metal rods burst out from it and embedded in the ground. Smaller bars grew out between the rods until the henchman was encased in a cage shaped like a shuttlecock. "Amazing. Instant incarceration," said Monique. "Yes. Makes me wonder why I didn't think of this before," said Wade.

"The other gadgets within the Omni-Gauntlets are mini-grapplers with wires as thin as string but strong as titanium as well as communication devices since we don't have the parts or time to create Kimmunicators for everyone. Also, my Disguise-O-Matic technology is within these gloves. But I would suggest that you guys refrain from using it because no offense, but you aren't prepared for the experience. The gadgets are easily accessed through the touch screen. Just select the gadget you want to use and it will activate. Simple as that. There's also one more interesting feature that doesn't need activation but is on twenty four-seven. These gloves can also boost your strength and enable you to lift about ten times your own weight," said Matt. "That's a little farfetched, Matt. But I'll believe it when I see it. That would especially come in handy if we're facing the Jackal," said Kim. "Leave him to me, Possible. He gives wrestlers a bad name," said Big Mike.

"Now the next thing we have for you is another one of Matt's incredible inventions that we found," said Larry. Soon, the image of the Omni-Gauntlet vanished and in its place were two sets of clothes resembling Kim and Ron's mission clothes. "These are your clothes you'll be wearing during the mission," stated Wade. "Pardon the interruption, Wade. But as GJ's top agent, I believe I should remain wearing my uniform," said Will. "You may have second thoughts when you hear what these clothes can do, Will," said Matt. "What do you mean?" asked the GJ agent.

"Currently, we are producing clothes for all of you made from this special fabric that Matt created. Attention please," said Wade as he motioned toward the clothes. Immediately, an immense fire consumed the clothes, which was then followed by a barrage of laser blasts, squirts of acid, arrows, and other kinds of projectiles and weapons. When all the attackers ceased, the group looked on in amazement. The clothes were completely unscathed!

"How is this possible?" asked Kim. "Miraculously, Matt has created a fabric that is fire-proof, laser-proof, water-proof, freeze-proof, in short, nearly everything-proof," said Larry.

"Wow! With a fabric like that in the hands of Club Banana, it would be a hot seller. Clothes that are indestructible!" exclaimed Monique. "You don't think you could sell this fabric to Club Banana, could you Matt?" asked Kim. "Smarty-Mart would benefit from it too since they are owned by the same company and sell the same merchandise," said Ron. "Not exactly the same, Ron," said Kim. "Oh yeah. The label thing," said Ron.

"I would sell it, Kim. Unfortunately, as Wade said, it is only nearly everything-proof. There is one thing I can't get it to repel," said Matt. "And what is that?" asked Big Mike. "Wade?" asked Matt. Wade nodded and then the clothes were drenched in a torrent of purple liquid. When the liquid cleared, the clothes were horribly stained.

"What is that stuff? Some kind of horrible chemical?" asked Ron. "No. Grape juice. I've tried and tried again but I just can't seem to shield it against grape juice stains. But one day, I will," said Matt. "That's unfortunate. But I doubt the Legion will be using grape juice against us," said Kim.

"Pretty impressive gadgets, Professor Matthew. May not be GJ standard issue, but not bad," said Will. "Could you lighten up a little, Will? Keep in mind that Kim and Ron chose you to help because they knew you would. You're their friend so try to act like one," said Monique putting a hand on Will's shoulder. Will grinned.

"Is that all we have?" asked Anne. "Just one more and this one will be the most impressive," said Wade as another hologram began to appear behind him and Larry. When it had finished, the team gasped in more amazement than any other that they had shown earlier.

Behind Wade and Larry was an immense vehicle. It looked like a van the size of a small tank. It was colored blue and green. It had eight wheels and on the roof were several satellite dishes and various laser guns and cannons. "Now that's a car!" exclaimed Ron. "Uh-huh!" agreed Rufus.

"Behold the Villainator! The ultimate vehicle for catching bad guys and saving the world. This vehicle can take the form of any other mundane car for a disguise, has flight and marine modes and has a portable laboratory within it," said Matt. "This where Wade and I will be aiding you with SITCH as our representative," said Larry. "But who's going to drive it? No one has a driver's license," said Kim. "I do. But it's only for authorized GJ vehicles," said Will.

"Never fear, team. I have my license so I'll be doing the driving. Now our orientation is over. I suggest we all head for a little weapons training so we can be better prepared for tomorrow," said Matt. "So does that mean…," asked Kim. "Yes. Tomorrow, at sunrise, we will launch an assault on the Legion of Villainy and restore the dominant species of the world back to human beings. Once again Kim, I apologize for delaying this encounter. But I believe it was best," said Matt. "It's all right, Matt. You've done so much for us that you've earned our trust. This isn't just one villain we're dealing with but an entire team of my worst enemies. It was necessary in order to train a team and create useful gadgets. And for that I thank you," said Kim.

"All right. Let's adjourn to the laboratory and begin our invention training. Wade, Larry, shut off the virtual room," said Matt.

The holograms of Wade and Larry nodded and they faded away. Soon the room lit up and the team headed for the door. Kim and Ron lagged behind.

"Ron, do you really think we can pull this off? I mean, there are a lot of villains and to tell you the truth, I'm worried about Monique and the others. They've never done this before. I'm wondering if it was a mistake to bring them all into this," said Kim. "Kim, we've taught them everything we know. We didn't think we could do much when we started and now look at us! Besides we've got you. Remember, anything is possible for a Possible. Just like your dad says. I wish my dad had thought of something like that for us Stoppables," said Ron. "How about this, Ron? A Stoppable is unstoppable," said Kim.

"Now that has a nice ring to it, KP. So, how about that Villainator? Now there's a sweet set of wheels. Now we don't have to call in favors anymore," said Ron. "Ron, what makes you think all of us will remain together after this is over?" asked Kim. "Well, I'm hoping," said Ron. "Well, you know what? I'm hoping too," said Kim.

Kim and Ron were too busy talking to notice that Anne was behind them. 'I really hope Ron's right. Because if we don't stop the Legion, their world is doomed and my world as well,' thought Anne.

Meanwhile, up in the Tower of Villainy, a loud groan pierced the silence of the night. And the groan, which came from the top of the tower, sounded exactly like Dr. Drakken's groan of defeat.

"Blast! You win again, Senor!" yelled Drakken as he threw a handful of cards down. He was seated around a square table along with Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan and the Jackal. They each had playing cards and gambling chips around them since they were playing a game of poker. And from the looks of the stacks of Senor Senior Sr.'s chips, he was winning.

"One more round! Double or nothing!" yelled Killigan. "Do not push your luck, all of you. Any more rounds of poker and I'll end up owning all of you," said the elder Senior as he gathered up his chips. "Think this is how he got so rich?" whispered Killigan to the Jackal. The Jackal just shrugged.

"Hey boys! Could you keep it down? Some of us are doing things that don't involve losing money," yelled Shego.

The rest of the Legion of Villainy was all around doing their own pastimes. Shego and Adrena Lynn were reading fashion magazines. Monkey Fist was meditating. DNAmy was arranging different cutouts of animal parts in various combinations. Gill was bathing in a tub of slime. Junior was listening to music through headphones. The Knights of Rodeghan were polishing their armor.

"Can we help it that this billionaire always beats us?" asked Drakken. "Maybe you squeebs should have quit after the first ten times he beat you," said Gill. "Yes. But as satisfying as winning at poker is, it does little to quell the fact that Kim Possible is out there," said Senor Senior Sr.

Shego sighed. "You've got that right, old timer. Here we are, finally reached the top, and we can't enjoy a minute of it since our nemesis has not been defeated," she said. "I agree. When I joined this team, I was psyched for finally taking the squeeb out. Now I'm just getting ticked because of all this waiting," said Gill. "Patience is a virtue, Gill," said Monkey Fist. "Aw, c'mon Monkey Man. You want to get Stoppable as much as I do," said the fish boy.

All the villains immediately started to argue with one another. They continued until Dr. Drakken put two of his fingers in his mouth and let out a shrill whistle. That quieted things among the squabbling evil-doers.

"Everyone calm down! Kim Possible and the buffoon will come soon enough. This will give us more time to prepare ourselves for their arrival. And when they do, it will be the last thing time we'll ever have to deal with them. So just cool it and keep patient," said Drakken. All the villains grumbled and went back to their pastimes.

"Deal them again, Killigan. I want to try and win everything back from the Senor," said Drakken as he sat back down at the card table. "Glutton for punishment, aren't you, Doctor?" asked Senor Senior Sr.

Drakken grumbled. But as Killigan dealt out the cards he thought to himself. 'If the Legion is getting this impatient, imagine how impatient the Drakken-Droid is getting. He wants Kim and Ron out of the way more than any of us. Just what has Kim Possible and her sidekick have done to the future that he comes back in time to try and change it?' thought the evil genius as he and his cohorts started another poker game.


	12. Assault on the Tower of Villainy

Chapter 12: Assault on the Tower of Villainy 

The next morning before sunrise, in the girls' bedroom, Kim, Monique and Anne were getting into their new mission clothes. "Shame I never tried this style when Kim-style was all the rage. But who'd have thought it would've inspired Drakken to take up cloning?" asked Monique. "I think he's been considering it since Professor Ramesh brought it up," said Kim.

"Hope these clothes are as tough as Matt says they are. We'll not only have to deal with your usual foes, Kim but also the mysterious Number One whom we have no idea who he is," said Anne. "I'm sure I can handle it. Remember, I can do anything," said Kim. "Really? As I recall from what you and Ron told me, you weren't very adept at working at Bueno Nacho," said Monique slyly. "Ix-nay on the ueno-Bay acho-Nay ob-jay," said Kim gritting her teeth and sounding annoyed.

Just then, there was a knock at the door followed by Ron's voice saying, "KP? Girls? You ready yet?" "Just a minute, Ron. We'll be out soon," said Kim.

"So Monique, what are you planning to do once we run the Legion out of town?" asked Kim. "I don't know. Maybe go shopping at Club Banana for a new dress for the year-end dance. Maybe I'll see if Will wants to go. What about you, Anne?" asked Monique. "I think I'll just head home. I'm sure the 'rents are pretty worried about me," said Anne. "What about you, Kim? What are you going to do after this mission?" asked Monique. "I don't really know. For once, I have no idea what I'm going to do," said Kim. But within, Kim was thinking, 'I think I'll talk to Ron. I don't know if he feels the same way. But I have to let him know that I love him.'

The girls then strapped on their belts and headed for the door. Kim opened the door and found Ron, Rufus, Matt, Will, Big Mike, Wade and Larry standing outside. Most of them were wearing new mission clothes. Wade and Larry remained in their usual outfits and Rufus was still wearing his favourite suit: his birthday one.

"You ready?" asked Kim. "I'm ready for those bad guys. The question is are they ready for us?" asked Ron. "I certainly hope not. This is a surprise attack," said Will. "Then let's go for it. To the Villainator!" exclaimed Matt. The group of heroes headed off.

Soon, in Matt's hanger, the team approached the mighty vehicle known as the Villainator. It was even more impressive than the holographic one. Matt opened the side door of the vehicle. "We're all set to go, Kim," he said.

"Thanks Matt. Well team, its time. For too long, Ron, Rufus and I have fought these villains one by one. However, now that they've banded together, I'm thankful that we were able to train a team of our own. Now the day has arrive in which we finally put everything we've worked toward to the test. We're going to fight those villains, run them out of Middleton, and turn everyone back from naked mole rats," said Kim. "The Legion is no match for the new and improved Team Possible!" Ron chimed in. Everyone cheered. "All aboard!" yelled Matt.

The interior of the Villainator was very spacious. It was like the interior of a high-tech airplane. In the front was a long dashboard with various monitors and dials. A large windshield separated the outside from the inside. To the left and right of the seats were turrets; ready to pop out when they needed to use them. There was even a ladder leading up into the upper level of the Villainator. In the far back was a small laboratory. It was quite an incredible vehicle.

In a few moments, everyone had gotten in and was seated. Kim, Ron, Rufus and Matt were seated up front with Matt behind the steering wheel. Behind them in the next row of seats were Monique, Will, Big Mike and Anne. Behind them were Wade, Larry and the robot known as SITCH.

"The sun rises in T-minus one minute. Then we launch. Everybody fasten your seatbelts," said Matt. Everybody buckled in. Matt started to press several buttons and the Villainator began to hum as it started up. Kim looked at the monitors. "Everything seems to be functioning right, Matt," she said. "Thanks Kim. Preparing for conversion to flight mode," said Matt as he pushed some more buttons.

On the outside, the Villainator began to transform. It pulled its wheels into the bottom. Airplane wings sprouted from the sides and jet engines sprouted from the back. It now looked like a miniature space shuttle.

Up ahead, at the other end of a large tunnel, a pair of hanger doors began to open. Once they were opened, it showed the horizon where sunlight was just beginning to peek over.

"Doors have been opened. I hope you guys are used to roller coasters because this is going to feel like one. So hang onto your hats because we launch in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five four, three, two, one…blast off!" yelled Matt as he pulled a lever back.

The exact moment the sun rose over the horizon, the Villainator blasted into the air and sailed through the tunnel toward the doors. "Glad we skipped breakfast!" yelled Ron.

The Villainator soon took exited the doors and headed into the sky. Matt turned the Villainator around and soon they had a glimpse of Middleton and the Tower of Villainy right in front of them. "Initial takeoff successful. Now we begin our assault on the Tower," said Matt.

"Okay, now let's go over phase one of the plan, team. Our first attack will take place outside. Before we can even try to enter that Tower, we have to take out its outer defences. Matt's morning surveillance has determined the locations of the Legion's minions around Middleton. They are mostly Drakken's henchmen and Senor Senior Jr.'s disco bears. We must disable as much as we can," said Kim. "Any chance of surface-to-air defences?" asked Will. "The surveillance picked up several anti-air missile launchers stationed around the city. We'll have to drop paralysis bombs on them. Fortunately, the Legion doesn't know we have something like the Villainator so they probably won't expect an attack from us from the air until it's too late. Even if they do, this Villainator is well armoured. However, if worse comes to worse, we'll have to take the battle on the ground," said Wade.

"After we take out the outer defences, the field team will enter the Tower and try to get SITCH to wherever they have the transformation beam weapon. It's integral in order to turn everyone in the world back into humans," said Kim. "Hope this works. We are severely outnumbered," said Ron. "Yes. But they're just expecting one girl, one boy and one naked mole rat. They're not expecting an entire team," said Monique.

"Let's give those villains a wake-up call. With a tremor missile!" yelled Matt as he pressed a button on the dashboard.

Outside, the Villainator shot out a missile toward the Tower of Villainy. As it got closer, it sprouted spider-like legs and embedded itself in the side of the tower. Then a jackhammer-like contraption emerged from the bottom and started to pound on the Tower. "If that doesn't get the Legion's attention, nothing will," said Matt.

In the Tower of Villainy, Dr. Drakken burst into the top room. All the other members of the Legion were there. They were struggling to stay standing since everything was shaking as they watched the Villainator on a giant monitor.

"What's going on?" Drakken asked angrily. "We've picked up a birdie in the sky coming toward us," said Duff Killigan. "Birdie? It looks more like a plane," said Junior. "Not that kind of birdie. I mean birdie as in potential enemy," said Killigan. "Then don't you mean bogey?" asked Shego. "Are you daft, lassie? In golf, everybody knows a birdie is more favourable than a bogey," said Killigan. "Think you play a little too much golf?" asked Shego threateningly.

DNAmy, in the meantime, was at a computer checking out some readings. "DNA scan's positive. It's that meanie Kim Possible," she said. "Ha! She's finally come! I don't know where she got that flying machine. But who cares? We can defeat her once and for all," said Drakken happily.

Shego walked over to the computer screen and took a look at it. "This can't be right. According to the readings, she's not alone," she said. "Of course she's not alone. You don't think she would come without Stoppable or the hairless vermin, do you?" asked Monkey Fist. "Oh they're there. Along with seven other people!" yelled Shego. "What! But we turned everyone into naked mole rats! Aside from us, the only humans in the world in the world should be Kim Possible and the buffoon!" yelled Drakken. "Uh huh. Well, read the readings and weep, chief. There's ten people and one naked mole rat on that flying machine," said Shego. "No fair! We team up so she has to make a team of her own?" asked Junior.

"So what do we do, Drakken?" asked Gill. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to carry out this plan like nothing's changed. Get to your floors and await Kim Possible should she make past the outer defences," said Drakken. The villains nodded and immediately left the room. Soon, Drakken and Shego were the only ones left.

"Shego! Go tell the Drakken-Droid what's happening. Assure him that everything is under control," said Drakken. "Yeah. I'll just go up and tell him you blew it," said Shego sarcastically. "I have not blown it! This makes no difference. Whoever those other people are, they are probably just scared rookies who have no idea what they're getting into. Now go tell the Drakken-Droid!" yelled Drakken. Shego humphed and then left.

Drakken stomped over to a control panel with a microphone. He took the microphone and pressed a button on the panel. "Henchmen, Bebes and all soldiers stationed outside. Shoot that flying machine out of the sky at all costs! And get rid of that thing on the outside that shaking the tower!" he ordered into the microphone.

Outside, Team Possible had heard everything that Drakken had ordered. "Man, when we want to get someone's attention, we sure get it," said Monique.

As the team watched, the Tower of Villainy sprouted several laser guns and started to fire at them. And from below came a flurry of laser blasts. But before they could hit the Villainator, they bounced off an invisible shield.

"Good thing the Villainator's equipped with a deflector shield," said Larry. "We really went all out on the special features for this vehicle," said Big Mike. "The shield's energy's at maximum. But it won't last forever. The energy will be eaten up more quickly when we're flying. If it gets too low, we'll continue the battle on the ground. In the meantime, start the assault. Use the pulse lasers for the Tower while dropping the paralysis bombs on the groundlings. I keep flying around the town," said Matt.

Kim immediately went to work. She grabbed a control stick and while watching a targeting monitor, she fired the outer pulse lasers, taking out several turrets along the Tower's walls.

Meanwhile, Wade and Larry used the target screens in the back. Once they were above a target, they pressed a button. In response, slots opened in the bottom of the Villainator and out came small, green and blue spheres.

On the top of a building, a couple of Drakken's henchmen were manning a large anti-aircraft gun. "Keep firing or we can kiss our paychecks goodbye!" yelled one of them. "What paychecks? Look out!" yelled the first one as he saw the bombs coming down. The moment the bombs hit the floor of the building, they exploded in burst of electric energy. It lasted only for a few seconds. But when it cleared, the henchmen were out cold.

"Thanks for letting us analyze your paralysis watch for the construction of the paralysis bombs, Will," said Wade. "As Miss Possible would say, no big," said Will. "Did you just say 'no big', Will? Oh yeah! The man's loosening up," said Monique. Will blushed.

The fight in the air continued. And it was clear that the Villainator had the upper hand as the Tower lost a lot of its guns and many forces were paralysed on the ground. "We're doing all right! Nothing can stop us because we're unstoppable!" exclaimed Ron.

Suddenly, the Villainator shook. Something had rammed into it. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you Stoppable," said Big Mike.

Kim looked out the windshield and her jaw dropped. It was the Killer Bebes. But they had something extra. Each Bebe now had a pair of mechanical wings on their back. One by one, they slammed into the Villainator's shield with such force, it shook the mighty vehicle.

"They never were able to do that before," said Ron. "Apparently, Drakken's been upgrading," said Kim. "This is bad. Their impacts are pushing the limits of the shield. We're losing power faster than I anticipated. We'll have to head to the ground," said Matt. "Aw. And just when we we're winning," said Ron. "On the contrary. We'll actually be able to do more on the ground than in the air. Beginning landing procedures and preparing for conversion to ground mode," said Matt.

The Villainator began to drop in altitude. It headed towards the street and immediately converted back into a van and started to roll through the streets. Immediately, the henchmen started to fire lasers at them. In addition, the disco bears had started to emerge from the alleys and added their lasers to the melee.

"It's turret time! Ron! Will! Big Mike! To your posts!" commanded Kim. "Wish me luck, KP," said Ron as he got out of his seat. "Just do what we did in vehicle training, Ron. And by the way, good luck," said Kim.

Ron gave her a smile as he headed toward the ladder in the back. Big Mike and Will boarded the turrets at the sides while Ron climbed up to the upper level.

In a few moments, on the outside of the Villainator, Will and Big Mike's turrets emerged from the side. Ron's turret emerged from the top. They were all adequately shielded as the aimed the turrets at the henchmen and the disco bears.

The turrets did in fact fire pulse lasers that didn't hurt the henchmen. Rather, they just pushed them back. After getting hit with these pulse lasers only once, the henchmen got the hint and they immediately ran for their lives.

The disco bears weren't so lucky. The moment the pulse lasers hit them, they were knocked into the air and when they came down, they were smashed.

"Boo-ya! Nobody messes with Team Possible!" exclaimed Ron. Then he looked at the buildings. Within them, several naked mole rats in clothing were cheering. "Hey KP! The people are cheering us on even though they're naked mole rats!" he said into a communication device in the turret.

"I see that, Ron. And it is definitely the strangest sight I've ever seen," said Kim from inside the Villainator. "I'm sure there's stranger things you'll see in the future," said Anne.

"There's the Tower entrance!" exclaimed Monique. Sure enough, they were now in range of the entrance. "Let's go a little further, park this thing and head inside," said Kim. "Uh oh! Trouble!" shrieked Rufus.

They all looked ahead and there was a guard at the Tower's doors. But it wasn't a human guard. It was a bizarre creature that looked like a combination of a rhinoceros and a rabbit. It growled angrily at the approaching vehicle.

"The Snow Beast of Mount Middleton!" yelled Ron. "You mean it's real?" asked Will. "It's actually one of DNAmy's twisted experiments," said Kim over the communications.

The Snow Beast began to charge at the Villainator. "Fire all pulse lasers!" yelled Big Mike. Kim fired the lasers on the front of the Villainator while Ron and the others fired the turrets. But the beams looked weaker. Upon contact with lasers, the Snow Beast only lowered in charging speed slightly. "The pulse laser's power is running out. It's not strong enough," said Matt. "So what do we do now? It's going to ram us!" panicked Monique. "Rufus! Hit the big blue button!" yelled Matt.

The naked mole rat scampered across the dashboard and jumped on the big blue button. Immediately, a large airbag inflated on the front of the Villainator. The Snow Beast hit it with such force, he rebounded off of it and high into the air. The airbag then deflated.

"An airbag on the outside of the vehicle?" asked Kim with a questionable tone. "Descendant of an error I made long ago. In my early inventing days, I accidentally put the airbags in the wrong place on a vehicle I designed. That error actually saved my life so it has become something I never do without," said Matt. "Well, as interesting as that sounds, Matt, we have a job to do. You'll have to tell us another time. So park this thing," said Kim.

Matt nodded and hit the brakes. The Villainator stopped and pulled its turrets in. "Let's get a move on, team! We've got to get the Legion of Villainy out!" commanded Kim. "Kim! Look!" shouted Anne as she pointed out the window.

Outside, the three winged Killer Bebes had landed in front of the parked Villainator. "Kim Possible, we demand your surrender. Come with us and you will not be harmed," droned the Bebes. "Fat chance, fem-bots!" yelled Kim over the Villainator's loudspeaker. "Target uncooperative. Shifting to advanced capture mode," said the Bebes. Then they began a horrible transformation.

First, their legs split up into eight spider-like legs. Their arms grew longer and their fingers transformed into scary blades. Their shoulders became spiked. Their necks elongated. Mechanical tentacles shot out from their sides. Two laser guns emerged from either side of their heads and their eyes were covered with crosshairs.

Team Possible's jaws dropped at the sight of the altered Bebes. "Now those are scary upgrades," said Ron. "What do we do now?" asked Will. "We fight Drakken's robots with our robots. Deploying Dukes now!" yelled Matt as he pressed a button on the dashboard.

Outside, a large, round hole opened up in the front of the Villainator below the windshield. Out rolled three white balls toward the Bebes. Once in front of Drakken's robot women, the balls began to unfold. Each of them unfolded into a burly, disco-clad robot named Disco Duke.

"Dukes! Defend the Villainator and teach those Bebes how to dance whether they want to or not," Matt commanded his robots over the loudspeaker. "Affirmative. Get down," droned the Dukes as they slowly stomped toward the Bebes.

"Subject: Kim Possible's ridiculous defence. Threat: minimal. Open fire," said the Bebes as they fired their head-mounted lasers. The laser beams just bounced of the Dukes' chests and they continued their approach. "Amendment. Threat of defence: substantial," said the Bebes.

The Dukes and the Bebes began to fight each other. The Bebes used their blades. But they hardly made a dent in the Dukes' armoured body. The Dukes launched punches and kicks with their disco flair while the Bebes speedily avoided their blows. But the Dukes kept fighting.

"What they lack in speed, they definitely make up for it in strength and durability," said Wade. "Yeah. Though I still find the disco theme to be very corny. I guess that's something I'll never understand about you, Matt," said Kim. "I just like disco. That's all, Kim. My parents often say that I was born in the wrong era," said Matt. "Okay, team. Now's our chance. While the Dukes keep the Bebes at bay, let's get into that Tower," said Kim.

The team sprang into action. Rufus jumped into Ron's pocket. Wade and Larry headed to the laboratory at the rear at the SITCH robot started up. "Good luck, you guys. Take care. That place is bound to be swarming with the entire Legion," said Wade. "We will, Wade. Team Possible, move out!" commanded Kim.

The door of the Villainator opened and Kim climbed out followed by Ron, Matt, Monique, Will, Big Mike, Anne and the hovering SITCH robot. They quickly ran toward the entrance past the battling robots. "Too bad we can't stay to see how it ends. Who will win the robot battle of the century? The swift Killer Bebes or the muscular Disco Dukes?" said Ron in the style of a wrestling announcer. "Ron, stay focused!" said Kim as they ran into the doors of the Tower of Villainy. "Can't we just stay for a little bit of the fight?" asked Ron. "Ron!" yelled Kim. "Okay, okay," said Ron.

At the top of the Tower, Drakken and Shego watched the team go in. "Blast! They got past the outer defences. Where did Kim Possible get that vehicle? And furthermore, where did she get those robots wearing those retro clothes?" asked Drakken angrily. "You're one to talk. The Bebes look as retro as can be," said Shego.

"So she has entered," said a voice from behind them. Drakken and Shego turned around and saw the Drakken-Droid. "No need to worry, Drakken-Droid. Even if she did make it past the Bebes and the rest of our defences, she won't make it to the top. Even if she does manage to defeat some of our allies, she'll get exhausted and then she will fall!" yelled Drakken with an evil laugh. "Uh-huh. And the fact that she has her own team to help her won't make a bit of difference. I say we just let the Drakken-Droid face them right now," said Shego.

"No. That's perfectly all right, Shego. Let's let the others have their fun. I'll wait at the very top of the Tower for when it comes time for my turn. I'll see you later," said the Drakken-Droid as he lurched off toward some stairs. "You'll be waiting a long time, Drakken-Droid. They'll all be defeated before they even reach the top!" yelled Drakken.

Drakken turned around and grumbled, "I'm really starting to dislike that android." "What's the matter? Can't stand to associate with yourself," said Shego mockingly as she twirled Drakken's ponytail.

Drakken growled and picked up a microphone. "Legion! Places everyone! Kim Possible and her team should be entering the first room any minute. Show her no mercy!" he announced.

On the staircase, the Drakken-Droid heard his past self's announcement. He smiled to himself. "That's right. Have your fun. I'll be there to finish the job when you fail," he chuckled to himself.

Author's note: This could just be me, but I really don't think I did a good job on this chapter. I'm not familiar with writing big battle scenes involving vehicles so. No flames please if you think so too. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next one and a half weeks. Keep reading and reviewing!


	13. Divide and Conquer

Chapter 13: Divide and Conquer 

After first entering the Tower, Team Possible found themselves within a long corridor. The only other door besides the front entrance was a pair of sliding doors at the other end. A TV monitor hung above the doors.

The team was gathered around SITCH as Wade related what he and Larry had found out through the head's monitor. "Our initial scan of the Tower has provided us with much information. Pay attention to this hologram," said Wade.

The holographic projector within the head of SITCH started up and soon produced a layout of the entire Tower. The head then turned around to reveal Larry. "It seems that the Tower is composed of several singular rooms stacked on top of one another. We'll have to do some more scans if we want to find out how many bad guys are on each floor. But we do have some good news," said Larry. "That's the only kind of news that we want to hear in this sitch. What is it, guys?" asked Kim.

"A tech scan revealed something big on the top floor. It's a giant ray gun. We scanned the specs and it turns out that this is what we're looking for," said Wade as the screen swiveled back to him. "The weapon that the Legion used to make naked mole rats the dominant species of this planet?" asked Ron. "Yes. Just get SITCH up there and we'll handle the rest," said Wade. "Oh nuts," said Rufus. "Now Rufus, I know you're glad that your kind now runs the world. But it's just not meant to be, buddy," said Ron to his hairless pal.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pry those doors open and get up there!" exclaimed Big Mike as he moved toward the sliding doors. "Time to see if the strength-boosting feature of these Omni-Gauntlets works," he said as he cracked his knuckles. He was about to attempt to pry the doors open when all of a sudden, the TV monitor above switched on. "Hold it, Big Mike. Something's going on," said Kim.

After a few moments of static, a familiar face appeared on the screen. It was the face of a teen that had deceived many on national TV. It was Adrena-Lynn.

"What will they do next? Today, we have Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and an assortment of obvious newbies ready to take on a mighty of gauntlet of her worst foes. Freaky!" announced the evil teen.

"Cut the theatrics, Adrena-Lynn. Just let us in so we can get this over with," said Kim. "Patience, Kimmie. If you want in, you'll listen to me first. I'll have you know that it was I who created the idea of the Tower as the ultimate deathtrap for you and your team. My knack for inventing dangerous situations secured me a place within the mighty Legion of Villainy. I may have faked extreme stunts and situations on TV. But thanks to Dr. Drakken, my situations are now as real and freaky as can be," said Adrena-Lynn. "Are you done bragging yet?" asked Matt. "No. I could go on a lot more if I wished. But if all of you are just itching to get your butts kicked, then come on in. Come meet your first opponent," said Adrena-Lynn as the monitor shut off and the doors opened.

"Don't you just hate it when villains start those long ridiculous monologues? I mean, it just gives time for the good guys to escape," said Ron. "Now there's a question for the ages, Ron," said Anne.

The team walked through the door and beheld a surprising sight. It was as if they had stepped outside. They found themselves amidst a multitude of grassy knolls. A few flags were among the knolls as well as a few sandpits. The walls were painted to look like the scenery and the ceiling was painted sky blue.

"Notice the theme here, KP?" asked Ron. "Definitely. This is definitely the perfect setting for…" Kim stopped as a loud yell interrupted her.

"Fore!" yelled a voice. The team looked up and saw a golf ball flying through the air toward them. "Incoming!" yelled Kim as the team dove in different directions just before the golf ball hit. It exploded the moment it hit the ground.

"Is everybody all right?" asked Kim. Everyone nodded. Then they all looked up and saw a giant object hovering toward them. It looked like the bottom half of a golf ball. And standing on it, wearing an evil grin on his bearded face, was the rogue golfer himself: Duff Killigan.

"Welcome Kim Possible and company to me Driving Range of Doom!" announced Killigan. "Driving Range of Doom? How corny can you get?" chuckled Monique to Will. Will chuckled a bit himself. "Oh you think it's funny, lassie? Well, prepare to face the wrath of the world's most dangerous golfer!" yelled Killigan as he pulled back his club and hit another golf ball right toward Monique.

Monique screamed. "Get down!" yelled Will as he pushed her out of the way the same time Matt charged in. He had his ninja staff out halfway. Using it, he batted the golf ball away from them. It exploded against a knoll.

"Are you okay?" asked Will. "I am. Thanks," said Monique with a loving look in her eye. "My pleasure," said Will as he returned that loving look.

"You know Killigan, you support everything I've ever said about golf. That golf is evil!" said Matt defiantly. That one comment got Killigan really steamed. "You're going to eat those words, laddie. Time to teach you a little respect for the noble sport of golf. Fore!" yelled Killigan as he started to hit his golf balls toward Matt. Matt ran across the knolls while batting them away. Killigan seemed to have forgotten about Kim and the others as he focused entirely on paying Matt back for his degrading comment. He chased after Matt on top of his hovering golf ball.

"Well, Matt's got his hands full now so what do we do?" asked Big Mike. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beep came from Kim's Omni-Gauntlet. Kim answered it and it was Matt. "I'll keep Killigan occupied. You guys go on ahead without me. I'll meet up with you later," said Matt. "So not, Matt. We're not leaving you alone, not on your first mission," said Kim. "Kim, trust me. I can handle this. Just go!" exclaimed Matt. Kim sighed and then smiled. "Okay, Matt. Just watch out for the sandpits. Knowing Killigan, they're undoubtedly quicksand traps. And Matt? Thanks for all you've done. Catch you later," said Kim as she turned off the communication option on her Omni-Gauntlet.

"We're going on without him," said Kim. "Girl, you sure about this?" asked Monique. "Not really. But I guess we'll have to respect his wishes. Come on!" said Kim.

Team Possible, minus Matt, ran across the knolls, avoiding the sand traps and hoping that Killigan wouldn't see them. It wasn't long before they saw an opening in the wall leading to an upward staircase. They ran through the opening and started to climb the staircase.

The staircase only went up one floor and soon, Team Possible walked into a new room. This room was way different than Killigan's room. This one looked like a wrestling stadium. It had a large square ring complete with ropes and turnbuckles surrounded by empty stands. And standing in the middle of the ring were three figures. One was Senor Senior Sr.. He was wearing a black and white striped jacket over his usual attire. The other two were Senor Senior Jr. and the Jackal. They were flexing their muscles. Senor Senior Sr. walked to the edge which Kim and her team was closest too.

"I didn't expect you'd get past Killigan so quickly. Then again, you probably left one of your rookies to tangle with him, didn't you, Miss Possible?" asked Senor Senior Sr.. "None of your business, Senor," said Kim. "It's a shame I didn't get into the villainy game earlier in my life. But it doesn't matter. Which one of you would like to do battle with the Egyptian king of the ring, the Jackal and his partner, my beloved son?" asked the Spanish billionaire.

"I'll take you up on that offer," said Big Mike as he climbed into the ring. "Careful, Big Mike. Junior's not much of a threat. But the Jackal's superhumanly strong," said Ron. "Well so am I. At least with these Omni-Gauntlets added to my own strength. I'll pulverize that puppy and that over-tanned dweeb," said Big Mike.

"Go for the amulet on his neck. That's his weak spot," whispered Kim. "Just leave him to me. While I keep him busy, make a break for the next floor," whispered Big Mike back. "Big Mike, no! I already feel bad enough leaving Matt to Killigan. I'm even worried that the Dukes won't be able to keep Wade and Larry safe from the Bebes outside," said Kim. "Plus you're outnumbered," added Monique.

"I'll be fine. I think this might have to be the way we'll have to do it. If we have to tangle with one or two of these nuts on every floor, the best thing is for one of us to deal with them while the others continue with the mission. In regards to being outnumbered, it's like Stoppable said. The Jackal's the only real threat. After I take him out, the dweeb and his father will be easy. So get a move on, Possible," said Big Mike as he walked to the center of the ring.

"So you're our challenger. Very well. In this corner, we have the unbeatable tag team of the Jackal and Junior!" announced Senor Senior Sr.. The Jackal struck a battle pose as Junior climbed out of the ring. "I'll be waiting for you to tag me when you need to, Jackie," said Junior. "That's Jackal! And I don't need your help so don't count on me tagging you," growled the Jackal. "Fine with me," said Junior as he sat down on a folding chair.

"And in this corner, an obvious newcomer to Kim Possible's team…what is your name, son?" asked Senor Senior Sr.. "The name's Big Mike. That's all you need to know," said Big Mike. "Ah okay. Big Mike, ladies and gentlemen! Let the fight begin!" announced the Senor as a bell rang and he climbed out of the ring.

"Prepare to face the unrivaled might of the Jackal!" yelled the Jackal. "Bring it on, Dog-Man!" said Big Mike. The Jackal charged at Big Mike and soon the two oversized humans were grappling with each other. It turned out that the Omni-Gauntlets had boosted Big Mike's strength enough so the Jackal's superhuman power was evenly matched.

Big Mike managed to get the upper hand and throw the Jackal into the wires. Like a typical wrestler, the Jackal rebounded off the wires and charged toward his opponent. He stuck out his arm ready to clothesline Big Mike. He succeeded and Big Mike hit the ground. But he managed to get up and continue his fight before the Jackal could pin him.

In the meantime, Kim led the others around the ring while the two wrestlers brawled. The elder Senior was too preoccupied with the fight and Junior didn't seem to noticed. They made it to the other side and headed for the stairs.

On the landing between the two floors, Wade piped up, "Kim, I've got some more information from the scans." "What've you got, Wade?" asked Kim. The hologram of the Tower appeared from SITCH's head and Larry took over. "Further scans have informed us of the presence of life forms on each floor. There are two on the ground floor and four on the second floor. The third floor has three and the top floor has two. There's a multitude on the fourth and fifth floors so expect a whole bunch of enemies on those floors," said Larry. "Just great. We're already short two people," said Kim. "We just got to trust them Kim. Anyway, we know that the two on the ground floor are Matt and Killigan and the four on the second are Big Mike, the Seniors and the Jackal. We know that the six between floors one and two are you guys. It'll take further scans to determine who or what these other life forms are. Just keep going," said Wade.

"Thanks for the info, Wade and Larry. How are the Dukes holding up out there?" asked Kim. "They're still fighting, cousin. But they're holding out pretty well," said Larry.

Kim looked worried. "Kim, chill!" said Ron. "How do you expect me to be calm about this? We're in one giant deathtrap and I feel responsible for all of you. Now two of our members are locked in life-or-death struggles with enemies they've never faced before," said Kim. "Kim, it's okay. You don't need to feel responsible for us," said Anne. "We all knew the risks involved when we agreed to join you on this mission. We did it because we wanted to help," said Monique. "Whatever happens, Kim, if we have to face some of the villains on our own, we'll do it because we know we will try our best and win," said Will.

Kim smiled at her team. "You guys are right. I shouldn't be so worried. One part of being the leader of a team is knowing when to trust your teammates. And if Big Mike and Matt believed they could beat their adversaries, then we have to believe in them and in each other should we have to do the same. Come on! Let's conquer those baddies," commanded Kim.

"Now that sounds like the Kim I know and…well, it's good to see you've got your spirit back," said Ron. "Ron, were you about to say…" began Kim. "Kim, now is not the time and place," interrupted Ron.

The remaining team members climbed up the stairs up to the next floor and soon entered into another themed room. This room was decorated in the style of a medieval throne room. The walls were painted to look like gray brick and shields, tapestries and banners hung from them. A row of armored suits lined the sides of the room. A red carpet was rolled down the center of the floor leading up to a wooden throne. And sitting on the throne, dressed in a ridiculous pink princess costume complete with conical hat was Adrena-Lynn.

"Adrena-Lynn!" exclaimed Kim. "Welcome to the third floor, Kim Possible. Although, according to my original plan, you wouldn't have made it here this soon. But you never had much respect for us bad guys' plans, did you? You just had to leave someone else to tangle with our allies while you continued your ascent," asked Adrena-Lynn. "Look, we're not really interested in sticking to your plans, you faker. But I've got to admit the whole tower idea with the various themed rooms is a nice touch," said Ron. "Ron! What have I told you about complimenting villainous plots?" asked Kim.

"Besides, looks like the Legion blew it with the theme on this room. I mean, no offense Adrena-Lynn, but the whole medieval thing really isn't your theme," said Monique. "I actually think I'd make the perfect princess. But this isn't my level. It's theirs," said Adrena-Lynn motioning behind her throne.

Stepping out from behind the throne were two armored men. One carried a mace. The other carried a quarterstaff. It was the Knights of Rodeghan. "Now they fit in," said Ron.

"Faithful knights, heed the words of your extreme princess. Crush them in the freakiest way," said Adrena-Lynn. "With pleasure," said the Mace Knight as he and his counterpart advanced toward Kim and her comrades. "So Kim Possible, are you going to leave another teammate to do battle with not one, but two adversaries?" asked Adrena-Lynn evilly.

"So not the drama, Adrena-Lynn. If one of us wants to take them on, then I'm perfectly fine with that. Okay team. Who wants to take on the Knights?" asked Kim. "I will. I'll show that bragging liar what Team Possible is all about," said Monique as she stepped forward. "You sure?" asked Kim. "I've got my gymnastic skill and a great bulk of what all of you have taught me. Plus, if worse comes to worse, I'll use the gadgets in the Omni-Gauntlets," said Monique. "Okay. Just watch your back," said Kim. "You got it," said Monique.

"Be careful, Monique," said Will. "I will," said Monique. Then she pulled Will into a hug that he promptly returned. Monique then let Will go and then faced the oncoming Knights.

The Quarterstaff Knight swung his quarterstaff. Monique ducked and rolled to the side only to roll back when the Mace Knight brought his mace down toward her. She then did a leg sweep and tripped up the Quarterstaff Knight. His armor clanged as he fell to the ground. The Mace Knight then swung his mace at her. But she jumped backward.

"Feel free to proceed at any minute, Kim," said Monique. "Oh right. Let's go," said Kim as the remainder of her team that only consisted of two boys, a girl and naked mole rat ran past Monique and the Knights toward the doorway behind Adrena-Lynn's throne.

Shortly after the rest went through, a cruel voice called out, "Oh Kimmie!" Kim turned around and saw Adrena-Lynn standing with her back to Monique and the Knights. "You can go on. But are you sure you want to leave her alone to face these two? She's obviously the weakest link of the group. She's even weaker than Stoppable. She's barely attacking," said Adrena-Lynn with a cruel smirk.

Kim said nothing. She just bit her lip and ran off through the doorway. Ron, Will and Anne followed her as began to climb the staircase. "Just remember Kimmie! We'll be right behind you once we deal with her! Freaky!" called Adrena-Lynn's voice.

After ascending the staircase, they came to the next room. And upon the sight of it, Ron began to quiver madly.

The room was made to look like a summer camp. A summer camp stuck in the middle of a swamp. A vine-covered, rundown cabin labeled '13' was in the middle of the room and the floor was covered in mud and various-sized pools of greenish water were scattered about.

"This is so much like my nightmares of camp," said Ron. "It's definitely more like your account of Camp Wannaweep than the real thing. Having been there myself, I knew you were exaggerating a lot. Be careful where you step. We don't know how deep those pools are or if that is actually water," said Kim.

"Oh it's water alright. Water from my lake!" said a voice from behind them. Kim, Ron, Will, Anne and SITCH turned around. There was nobody there. But one of the pools was rippling. As if something had arisen but just dove under. "Three guesses who that was and the first two don't count," said Kim.

Then they heard another splash. They turned around and beheld the horrible mutant from Lake Wannaweep: Gill.

"So squeeb, how are you, your girlfriend and your amateur team holding out?" asked Gill. "She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Ron stepping forward with intentions to kick the fish-boy's butt so hard. Kim held him back. "Easy, Ron. He's just trying to get you mad," said Kim.

"You know I'd really like to be the one to plaster you to the wall with my slime, Stoppable. But as it turns out, there's someone who hates you even more than me. I didn't think it was possible for you to make anyone else's life more miserable than mine. But I was wrong and he's waiting for you on the next floor," said Gill. "You're talking about Monkey Fist, right?" asked Ron. "Correct. So if you would leave me someone else to tangle with like you've done on all the other floors, I'll gladly let you through. Not that it will make any difference. Once I'm through, I'll came right behind you and encase you in my muck!" threatened Gill.

"I'll fight you here and then Monkey Fist!" yelled Ron as he stated to advance again. But this time, Will stopped him. "No, Ron. I'll tangle with the fish mutant. You stick with Kim and deal with the monkey mutant on the next floor," he said as he stepped up to Gill.

"Wait a minute! We know you're not alone, Gill. Our scans picked up multiple life forms on this floor," said Wade. "Ah you computer geeks have to spoil everything with your scans and all that. Okay guys. The sneak attack's been spoiled. You can come out now," said Gill.

From amidst the false trees came a pack of unusual beasts. Each of them looked like a combination of two or more animals. And coming out from the cabin was their evil mother: DNAmy.

"Figures you'd be the one to share a floor with DNAmy, Gill," said Kim. "Yeah. I feel a certain kinship with these freakish creatures seeing as how I'm sort of like them. In fact, DNAmy's planning to improve my mutation to make me even more powerful," said Gill. "And maybe a little cuter as well," said DNAmy. "No! Not cuter!" yelled Gill at DNAmy.

"Enough talk! Get those meanies, my babies!" commanded DNAmy. The mutant animals advanced toward Will. Gill smirked at Team Possible as he dove into one of the pools.

"Get out of here now! I'll take care of these freaks," said Will. Kim, Ron and the others nodded. They ran past the cabin toward the doorway behind it. DNAmy was too busy shouting encouragement to her mutant Cuddle Buddies to notice. Kim turned around and looked back at Will who was grappling a cat-snake by the throat and kicking at a lobster-dog. "Will, thanks," said Kim. "It's been a pleasure assisting you, Kim. Now go and don't worry. We GJ agents are trained to deal with situations when we're confronted with more than one adversary," said Will as he continued to fight.

The team was about to climb up the stairs when all of a sudden, Gill popped up behind Will. "Will, look out!" yelled Anne as Gill spat out a glob of muck. Will saw it and rolled out of the way. He nearly fell into one of the pools. "Keep out of that water, Will! Otherwise, you're going to end up like Gill!" yelled Ron. Then Ron realized what he just did. "Hey, I'm a poet. And I didn't know it!" he exclaimed. "Come on, Shakespeare! We've got to continue," said Kim.

The remainder of the team, which now only contained two girls, a boy, a naked mole rat and a hovering robot climbed up the stairs. "You know, as far as villainous deathtraps go, this one hasn't been very difficult to get through," said Ron. "That's because we haven't done anything, Ron. We've just been splitting up and leaving others to tangle with our foes. I seriously hope Will was right about GJ training. Dealing with a swamp monster, a crazed biogeneticist and a bunch of life-size plush toys is about as outnumbered as you can get," said Kim.

"Yes. But thanks to Gill's statements, we now know that Monkey Fist is waiting for Ron on the next floor. So by deduction by what we've encountered, the two on the top floor are likely…" began Wade before Anne interrupted. "Drakken and Shego! Now we know whom to expect," she said.

"Okay, girls. You take SITCH up to the top floor and deal with Drakken and Shego. Rufus and I will take care of Monkey Fist," said Ron. "Are you sure, Ron?" asked Kim. "Nearly all the rest of the bad guys in this Tower are your arch-foes, KP. And since Gill is occupied, it's my duty to face down Monkey Fist. It seems since we shared the mystical monkey power we are destined to face one another no matter what. So let me do what I've got to do," said Ron.

They soon came to the next floor. And once again, Ron started to quiver. The room was decorated much like Monkey Fist's basement dojo. Torches lit up the room. The room had tapestries and idols all decorated with a monkey theme. Team Possible looked to the center of the room and saw the evil monkey master himself meditating. Monkey Fist opened his eyes and grinned evilly at his guests.

"Ron Stoppable! I am pleased that you and Kim Possible made it up here. I was looking forward to finally settling the score. Miss Possible and the blonde can go on ahead. You and your hairless friend can remain. Monkey ninjas, assemble!" yelled Monkey Fist.

At the end of his words, several screeching noises came from the rafters of the ceiling. Then several black shapes dropped down and struck battle poses. The monkey ninjas had arrived. "Quaking in your boots yet, Stoppable?" asked Monkey Fist smugly.

Ron did look scared. But he soon regained his determination and stepped up. Rufus popped out of his pocket and struck a fighting pose. "Yes, Monkey Fist. I am scared. I've been scared for many of these missions I go on with Kim, mostly when they involve you. But I'm not letting that stop me," said Ron.

"Ron…" said Kim. "Don't start Kim. Just take Anne and SITCH and go on up," said Ron. "I wasn't say anything except…" began Kim as she wrapped her arms around Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful," she finished as she ran past Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas with SITCH behind them. Ron looked positively stunned. 'I can't believe Kim just did that,' he thought with a smile on his face.

Anne ran up to him. "Ron, take this," she said as she held out her hands, which held what looked like to be a perfectly ordinary hairdryer. Ron snapped out of his stunned trance. "Kim's hairdryer grappler?" asked Ron. "No, it's mine. Uh I had Wade and Matt make me one too," said Anne. "But why give it to me? I don't suppose you've heard, but I have a bad history with losing my pants when using these," said Ron. "Trust yourself, Ron. When the time comes, you'll what to do with it," said Anne. Ron asked no more questions. He took the gadget from Anne and attached it to his belt. "Thanks," said Ron. "You're welcome. Use it well," said Anne as she rushed off to join Kim.

"I certainly hope you enjoyed that kiss, Ron Stoppable, because it's the last you'll ever have. Today, we finish this," said Monkey Fist. "No Monkey Fist. It's not ending today at all. Because I intend to win," said Ron as he reached into his pocket and took out a band of black cloth. He wrapped it around his head and then he said, "Bring it on, you hairy freak!"

"Monkey ninjas attack!" yelled Monkey Fist as he and his monkey ninjas charged toward Ron and Rufus. "Stoppable and naked mole rat attack!" yelled Ron as he and Rufus did the same.

The room erupted into a fierce melee as Ron and Rufus fought the monkey ninjas. Despite the difference in size, Rufus managed to knock down the ninjas by kicking their feet. Ron and Monkey Fist tangled with each other, each matching each others' blows perfectly.

Halfway up the final staircase, Kim and Anne heard the melee. Wade and Larry had piloted SITCH already up to the final doorway. Kim looked back. "Ron…" she said as she listened to the screeching monkeys and Ron and Rufus' grunts of effort. "He means a lot to you, doesn't he?" asked Anne. "More than you will ever know," said Kim.

"Kim! Anne! Up here!" called Wade. Kim and Anne climbed up the stairs to where SITCH was waiting. There was a doorway leading into the room and another flight of stairs leading upwards.

Kim and Anne gazed into the room. There was no real theme to this room. It was just typical of Drakken's lairs. Their attention was focused on the giant laser gun in the center of the room. Beside it, at a control panel, Drakken and Shego were arguing and watching a bunch of TV monitors not noticing that they had company.

"That laser gun has got to be the transformation beam. You'll have to keep Drakken and Shego busy while we hook SITCH up to it and begin the reversal," said Wade. "Consider it done," said Kim.

"Hey Kim. Where do think these stairs go?" asked Anne pointing to the other flight of stairs. "Probably just to the roof. But we've got other things to take care of now, Anne," said Kim. "Just curious," said Anne as they walked into the room.

Drakken and Shego watched on the monitors the members of Team Possible fighting with their fellow Legion members. "This is not going according to plan! These newbies are putting up more of a fight than we thought," said Drakken. "Shall we just put this plan into the failed category, Dr. D?" asked Shego. "Never! Once she gets up here, we'll deal with her ourselves," said Drakken. "News flash, Drakken! I'm already here," said a voice from behind them.

Drakken and Shego turned around and saw their nemesis standing behind them with Anne and SITCH at her sides. "Kim Possible!" yelled Drakken in a surprised tone. "There you go with the whole surprise trip, Drakken. You should know that wherever you go, I'll be there," said Kim.

"I see you've gotten yourself a prettier sidekick than the last one," said Shego looking at Anne. "The name's Anne and don't hate me because I'm pretty," said Anne smiling at Shego. "It's not that you're pretty. I'd hate you just the same. So let's what see you can do, Anne," said Shego as she activated her hand lasers. "It will be a pleasure," said Anne raising to the challenge.

"Anne! What are you thinking?" asked Kim. "I'll handle Shego, Kim. You protect SITCH while we fight," said Anne. Kim smiled. "You go girl, " she said.

Anne and Shego began to fight. To Shego's surprise, Anne fought pretty well. Whenever she threw a punch or kick, Anne ducked and responded with a blow of her own. Kim took note of Anne's fighting skill. 'She's pretty good. It's almost like watching myself fight. Guess she learned a lot,' she thought.

"Okay, Drakken. It's just you and me," said Kim taking her attention away from the fight and to where Drakken was. But he was gone. "Typical. He never was the fighting type. He's more the stand-back-and-yell type of villain," said Kim. "We'll find him later. Let's get to that laser," said Wade.

Kim nodded and ran toward the control panel with SITCH hovering beside her. Once they reached it, Kim watched as SITCH inserted several cables into the control panel. "It's all yours, now Wade and Larry," said Kim.

"This system is way secure, Kim. It'll take some time to even figure out how this thing works," said Wade. "Just keep us safe while Wade hacks. I can use the rear defenses in SITCH from here. But we can really use your help," said Larry. "Don't worry, boys. I'm not going anywhere," said Kim. But she had spoke too soon.

Just then, a laser blast came from behind Kim and hit the floor right beside her. She turned around to behold the newest adversary.

It was Drakken. He was now in one of his diabolical inventions. He was in a metal sphere covered by a glass dome. The sphere was held up by four metal, tentacle-like arms each ending in a four-pronged claw. Two laser guns were mounted on either side of the glass dome.

"I thought it was about time I fought you personally, Kim Possible. Why should Shego have all the fun? With the aid of my latest invention, I'll surely crush you," said Drakken as his vehicle lurched forward. Kim did a back flip as the vehicle swiped at her with its claw. Fortunately, it paid no attention to SITCH as it chased Kim.

"Pity on you, Kim Possible! I hope you've enjoyed your last mission!" yelled Drakken as he fired more lasers. "I've foiled all your crazy schemes before, Drakken. Though I must admit, this latest could quite possibly be your best," said Kim. "It is, isn't it? The plan was perfect. Team up. Turn all the people into vermin. Hunt you down and put you out of our misery once and for all. But then you had to go and spoil it by bringing in a team of your own. Well, I'll tell you one thing, Kim Possible! This time, it's going to end differently!" yelled Drakken. "We'll just see about that," said Kim as she avoided another attack by the robotic vehicle.

Kim hoped Wade and Larry could hack into the laser quickly because this situation was getting way out of control. Her best friend and her team members were all caught up in their own battles against her arch-foes. She could only hope that this would all turn out well in the end.

Author's note: I hope you've certainly enjoyed this chapter. Forgive me if I was a little sketchy on the battle details. There were a lot of battles in this chapter so I couldn't go too overboard on details. Keep reading and reviewing because this story is slowly drawing to its conclusion. Once it's completed, I'll edit all the chapters so it all fits together better.


	14. Almost Victory

Chapter 14: Almost Victory 

Back down on the ground floor, on Duff Killigan's driving range, Killigan was surveying the knolls for any sign of Matt as he floated on his hovering golf ball. "Aye, that lad's a tricky opponent. He's new to the Possible lass's team and he's besting me by deflecting every ball I fire at him. But he can't run forever," said Killigan to himself.

Behind one of the knolls, Matt was hiding from Killigan. "Man, this guy's got a temper. No wonder he was banned from golf courses around the world. But I can't take him out as long he's on that hovercraft and he keeps firing golf balls. That thing's probably full of them," he said.

Then his face lit up. "Maybe I can use that to my advantage. All I need to do is lure Killigan into the right position," said Matt. He looked ahead and saw a small pond a short distance away. The golf ball was nearby. But Killigan had his back to the pond. Matt grinned even more.

"Time to slip into the appearance of one of the known wildlife that frequents the golf courses. Or at least, the ones in Florida," said Matt as he slowly walked toward the pond while rolling up his sleeve revealing the controller for his Disguise-O-Matic.

Killigan, in the meantime, was still looking. "Where could that lad have run off to? This is getting me irked," said Killigan. Then he heard a splash. Killigan's hovercraft turned around and he pulled back his club ready to swing. But then he stopped as he saw what was near the pond. Lying on the bank was a large alligator.

"It's only one of the alligators I had put in the water hazards," said Killigan. Then he realized something. "I didna put any alligators in the water hazards," said Killigan.

He looked at the alligator again. It was now standing upright and holding a ninja staff in its scaly hands. "It's him! I don't know where he got that alligator suit and I don't care. Fore!" yelled Killigan as he hit a golf ball at the alligator who in actuality was Matt in disguise.

Matt didn't dodge. Instead, he hit the golf ball right at the underside of Killigan's hovercraft. "Oh no!" yelled Killigan as he jumped off the giant ball right before the smaller ball hit. The moment it hit, the giant ball exploded.

Matt quickly tapped his Disguise-O-Matic control and shed his gator disguise. He then ran to where Killigan had landed. The rogue golfer was sprawled on the ground. He didn't appear to be too hurt as he was slowly standing up.

Matt sprang into action and quickly pressed a button on the control for his Omni-Gauntlet. In an instant, the Porta-Cage launcher sprang out of the high-tech glove. Matt aimed it at Killigan and fired the Porta-Cage in its disk form. It sailed in the air until it was over Killigan and it burst out into cage form, trapping him inside. "What the?" asked Killigan as he took note of his new prison. He tried to shake it loose. But it was planted well in the ground.

Matt simply strolled in front of Killigan. "Well, by the tartan of the clan McGregor! It seems I've bagged meself a bad guy," said Matt in a Scottish accent. "You're through when I get out of this, laddie! This flimsy cage can't hold me!" yelled Killigan. "Actually, it can, Mr. Killigan. My Porta-Cage is constructed of one of the strongest metals in the world. It'll hold you until we get the authorities over here to pick you up. But I'm surprised you didn't think of putting alligators in the water hazard. I mean, you go so far as to put quicksand in the sand traps and yet you don't put anything in the water hazards like alligators. Alligators frequent golf courses in Florida. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go help the others. But first, I have one last thing to do," said Matt as he approached Killigan.

Meanwhile, on the second floor, Big Mike continued to wrestle with the Jackal. Despite going at it for quite a while, both of them looked like they could go on for another hour. "Why don't you give up and admit that I am superior to you?" asked the Jackal. "Why? I'm just getting warmed up," said Big Mike as they continued to grapple.

From the sidelines, the Seniors watched the battle. Actually, the elder Senior was watching while his son was reading a magazine. "This Big Mike proves to be a worthy adversary. But nothing can be stronger than the Jackal. It is a shame you will not get to fight, Junior," said Senor Senior Sr.. "Eh doesn't matter to me," said Junior as he shrugged and continued to read.

In the ring, the fight continued. The Jackal threw a punch and Big Mike dodged. Unfortunately, the Jackal seized the opportunity and grabbed Big Mike by the collar of his shirt with his other arm. He lifted him up into the air. "Foolish mortal! Did you really believe you were a match for the greatest wrestler in the world, the Jackal?" asked the avatar of Anubis.

Despite being in this dire situation, Big Mike retained a smile on his face. "Actually, I've just been toying with you throughout this fight. Now I've had my fun so let's end this match," said Big Mike.

At the end of his statement, Big Mike reached over to the Jackal's neck and grabbed the chain that had the amulet. He gave it a tug and it snapped off. "Hey! You can't do that! Aah!" screamed the Jackal.

As the Jackal yelled, he began to shrink. His muscles collapsed and his canine features began to disappear. Soon, he was nothing but a short, chubby man with brown hair wearing Egyptian garb dangling from Big Mike's shirt. The Jackal had become Jackie Oakes.

Once Jackie realized the situation he was in, he let go of Big Mike's shirt and dropped down to the ring. He ran to where the Seniors were. Senor Senior Sr. looked positively stunned. Junior just continued to read his magazine.

Jackie reached out of the ring and patted Junior in the side of his arm. "He's all yours, kid. I'm getting out of this ring," said Jackie. "What?" asked Junior looking from his magazine for the first time. He looked into the ring and saw Big Mike lurching toward them.

Junior shrieked like a girl and immediately tagged Jackie back. "You do it! You're the wrestler!" yelled Junior. "Without my amulet, I'm powerless. I can't take him," said Jackie as he tagged Junior. "I'm not exactly a fighter either. I just want to be a teen pop star," argued Junior as he once again tagged Jackie.

The two kept tagging the other back and forth until Big Mike made his way over, grabbed them by their collars and pulled them into the ring. He held them up and smiled slyly at the two of them. "Now we can do this the easy way, which is the two of you immediately surrender. Or we can do this the hard way, which is we continue the fight and I kick your butts. And just for the record, I really don't mind doing it the hard way. So what's it going to be?" asked Big Mike. "We surrender! We surrender! Have mercy!" pleaded Junior and Jackie.

Big Mike dropped the two sniveling foes and held up his hands into the air. "The winner and new champion, Big Mike of Team Possible!" he announced. Then he looked at the amulet in his hands. "Wish I could keep this for a trophy. But Kim probably wouldn't let me seeing as how dangerous it is. Then again, helping out in saving the world is reward enough in itself. Hmm. Never thought I'd say that. Now where did that old man get to?" he asked as he pocketed the amulet and gazed around in search of the elder Senior.

He soon saw Senor Senior Sr.. He looked like he was trying to sneak away toward the doorway to the next floor. "Not so fast, old timer!" shouted Big Mike as he raised his Omni-Gauntlet with the Porta-Cage launcher activated. He fired a shot and soon the billionaire was trapped in the Porta-Cage. Senor Senior Sr. sighed. "I knew I should have read the Book of Evil a little more," he said.

Up on the third floor, Monique ducked as the Quarterstaff Knight swung his weapon above her. She moved away just as the Mace Knight slammed his mace down. "You stupid Knights! Stop missing and start hitting!" yelled Adrena-Lynn from her throne.

'That girl is really getting on my nerves. I can't believe she got on national TV in first place,' thought Monique as she dodged the Knights' next attack. 'How am I going to defeat these guys? Their armor is really tough so I can't fight them physically,' she thought as she backed away from the Knights. They were now standing directly between her and Adrena-Lynn's throne. "Give it up, girlie. Surrender and we won't hurt you," said the Mace Knight. "It makes us wonder why Kim Possible would recruit someone even weaker than her sidekick to face the Legion," said the Quarterstaff Knight.

Monique glared and she stepped forward between the two Knights. "Okay, that's enough. I'll admit maybe I can't fight as well as Kim, Ron, Will or Matt due to all I've got is some barely sufficient gymnast skill," she said angrily to the Mace Knight's face. Then she turned around to face the Quarterstaff Knight. "And I may not be as brainy as Wade or Larry. Heck, my brain's mainly fashion-oriented and it's completely irrelevant to this mission. But I'll tell you both, one thing I am not is weak!" she yelled.

The two Knights looked completely dumbstruck at Monique's sudden outburst. "And by the way, the heavy metal look is so out. And I don't mean so out it's in. Get with the times, guys," she said.

That comment snapped the Knights out of their daze and they growled angrily at the girl between them. They raised their weapons. But as they brought them down toward Monique, she took a step forward and they ended up clonking each other on the head. Their helmets took the brunt of the blows. But it was enough to knock the two Knights out and they collapsed to the ground. Monique looked at each Knight and then looked at Adrena-Lynn with a sly smile.

Adrena-Lynn looked positively petrified now that her big strong guards were unconscious. She immediately rose from her throne and tried to make a run for the door behind her.

"Not so fast!" yelled Monique as she reached into her belt and pulled out what looked to be an ordinary lipstick. But she knew better. She uncapped the lipstick, aimed it at the doorway and pressed a button on it. Out of it shot a glob of pink goo. It was small at first. But as it sailed through the air past Adrena-Lynn, it expanded and it attached itself neatly between the two sides of the doorway. Adrena-Lynn ran right into it and ended up in a big sticky mess. She was now like a fly trapped in a spider web.

Monique blew over the lipstick as if it were a gun in a Western movie and strolled over to the struggling extreme teen. "Girl, that princess look is so out of date as well. It went out about say, fifteen hundred years ago," said Monique. Adrena-Lynn gave a loud growl of defeat.

'Not bad for my first fight. But I think I need a little more training for future missions. This battle was tough. But it was exhilarating. Who knows? Maybe my fashion expertise can be useful. I'll think about that later. Right now, I think I should get these villains in Porta-Cages. I hope the others are doing as well,' thought Monique.

One floor up, Will was avoiding the kicks of one of DNAmy's mutant Cuddle Buddies. This one was a combination of a panda and a kangaroo, a Pandaroo. Will avoided its brutal attacks before seeing an opportunity and tripping it up. The Pandaroo got up and without hesitation it hopped away.

"Good thing there aren't too many large ones," said Will to himself. Then he turned his attention to a multitude of smaller mutants advancing toward him. "These gadgets may not be GJ standard issue. But they'll do for now," said Will as pressed the screen on his Omni-Gauntlet several times. Both of his Omni-Gauntlets sprouted their pulse lasers. He aimed them at the Cuddle Buddies and squeezed the palms releasing the laser streams. The lasers sent the Cuddle Buddies flying backward. They soon ran away. Will allowed himself a small smile as he shut down the lasers. "These living plush toys are no match for me," he said.

Suddenly, he ducked to avoid a glob of muck that came from behind him. His secret agent instincts had saved him as he turned around to see Gill in one of the pools. Gill had not left the pools for the entire duration of the battle preferring to just launch his muck from them. "But I'm not afraid of you, Secret Agent Man. Eventually, I'll get you with my muck and soon you'll be just like me. But for now, I'm safe within my element and there's no way you can get me," laughed Gill. Will lunged at the fish-boy. But Gill just dove down.

"You tell him, Gilly! Show that meanie that he can't push my Cuddle Buddies around," shouted DNAmy. She hadn't left her cabin post either. She just kept yelling encouragement toward Gill and her mutant creations.

Will ignored DNAmy and took a look at the pool. "Water may be your strength, Gill. But it can also be a weakness. I just hope this works," said Will to himself. He waited for a few moments. Just then, his secret agent instinct kicked in once again and he dove and avoided another glob of muck. The moment he stopped, he was near another pool.

Will then rolled up his sleeve revealing a high-tech watch. He pressed a button and a small suction-cup attached to a wire popped out of it and into the pool. He pressed a button on the watch and then took a look in the direction of Gill's new location.

Gill was writhing in his pool as if he was being shocked. In fact, he was. Will had used his GJ watch, which carried a powerful stun ray. Normally, its stunning effect wouldn't have lasted too long. But amplified through the water, it looked like Gill would be out for hours as he fell limp and floated in the pool.

Will recalled his watch gizmo and rushed over to Gill and pulled him out of the pool. Gill seemed to be breathing normally. "Swimming time's over, mutant. I knew those pools had to be interconnected so I could use my watch to stun you, no matter where you popped up. But the game is over and I have won," said Will.

Then he turned toward the cabin and DNAmy. She looked pretty nervous as she turned around and ran into the cabin. Will didn't know what she was doing and he didn't care. He ran toward the cabin and entered into it.

Once he was inside, he saw that DNAmy had her glove rolled back revealing some sort of device on her wrist. Will ran up to her and grabbed her by the wrist before she could the use the device, whatever it was. "How dare you handle a lady like this!" she yelled. "You're no lady. You're just a crazed villainess who has performed some horrible perversions to nature," said Will.

DNAmy broke away from Will and tried to run away. But Will used the Porta-Cage shooter in the Omni-Gauntlets and had her trapped in an instant. Will stepped toward the cage and said, "DNAmy, I arrest you in the name of Global Justice and Team Possible. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to attend to your amphibious accomplice," said Will as he walked toward the still unconscious Gill. "You are the biggest meanie I've ever seen!" yelled DNAmy. "Do you have any other insults besides meanie?" asked Will.

In the meantime, the simian fury on the fifth floor continued as Ron Stoppable and his naked mole rat continued to fight his arch-foe and his monkey ninjas. Some of the monkey ninjas had taken off after Ron and Rufus had given them a few bumps and bruises. But the two of them were still heavily outnumbered.

"You don't know when to give up, do you Stoppable?" asked Monkey Fist as he swiped at Ron who promptly blocked and retaliated with a blow of his own. "When there's a world to save from evil, I'm always there to help. Especially when it involves you, Fiske!" yelled Ron as he motioned to make a karate chop. But before his blow could come, Monkey Fist grabbed his hand. "You've stood in my way for the last time. Now it's over for you!" yelled the evil monkey master.

Suddenly, a flash of light emitted from the Omni-Gauntlet Monkey Fist held. Blinded, Monkey Fist stumbled backward. "What happened? I can't see!" yelled Monkey Fist. "Dude, you must've triggered something in the gloves," said Ron as he tapped the touch-screen trying to find out exactly what Monkey Fist had activated. After a few taps, something unexpected happened.

Ron's clothes turned gray and began to extend themselves over his entire body. Ron screamed in horror as his clothing stretched over his face. After Ron was entirely enveloped, the clothing began to change shape until it had transformed him into the image of Lord Monkey Fist.

Rufus and the monkey ninjas looked stunned at Ron's new look. Monkey Fist rubbed his eyes and took a look at his adversary. His jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out. "What kind of monkeyshine sorcery is this?" he asked.

Ron looked just as confused. Then it hit him. "Matt's Disguise-O-Matic tech! When you grabbed the glove, you must have activated it and now I look like a freak!" he exclaimed.

"It's bad enough you had to steal the mystical monkey power. But now you have to steal my very image and insult me? Monkey ninjas, attack!" yelled Monkey Fist pointing at Ron. The monkey ninjas sprang toward the disguised Ron. "Not so fast!" yelled Ron as he leapt toward Monkey Fist, grabbed him around the shoulders and spun the two of them around. The monkey ninjas stopped.

Soon, the two Monkey Fists stopped spinning and the two stood before the monkey ninjas. One of the Monkey Fists looked at the ninjas and made a realization. The monkey ninjas couldn't tell them apart. "Get him! I'm the real monkey master!" he ordered pointing at the other. "No! I'm your master! Attack that imposter!" said the other in nearly the exact same British voice. Whichever one of them was Ron, he was doing a good job imitating Monkey Fist's voice

The monkey ninjas looked at each other. Both of them looked and sounded exactly alike. Then after a moment, they charged at both of them. "No! Not me! Him!" said the two of them as the monkey ninjas engulfed them.

Rufus stood by and watched the melee. He wanted to help. But he couldn't figure out which one was which.

Suddenly, one of the Monkey Fists hit the other one with an uppercut. He was sent sailing out of the fray and landed on the floor. He gave a grunt and then fell down, unconscious.

The monkey ninjas stopped and looked at the remaining Monkey Fist. "You see? I am the true monkey master. I have defeated this imposter. Now leave me to deal with him. In fact, you have done so well lately, go take a vacation in the jungle and eat all the bananas you want," he said.

The monkey ninjas gave another confused look. But the idea of a vacation sounded good to them as they bowed to their master and ran out of the room. All that remained were Rufus and the two Monkey Fists.

The Monkey Fist who was standing began to approach Rufus. Rufus jabbered nervously and ran away. But the Monkey Fist smiled and said in Ron's voice, "Relax, buddy. It's me." Rufus squealed in delight and ran up his legs to hug his face.

Ron laughed and then took a look at his unconscious foe. "This battle is over, Monkey Fist. But I imagine we'll face each other again. Now how do I deactivate this disguise and use the Porta-Cage?" he said as he looked over the hairy hand that the controller glove had become, trying to figure out how to deactivate the Monkey Fist disguise. "This might take awhile, Rufus. But once we get Monkey Fist encaged and myself back to normal, we'll go up and help Kim. I can't exactly show up to help the woman I love looking like this. I mean, as cool as this disguise technology is, looking like Monkey Fist is still sick and wrong!" yelled Ron. "Uh-huh," agreed Rufus.

Up on the top floor, Wade was still trying to hack into the laser. While he tinkered with the controls, Larry kept an eye out of the rear of SITCH. "Haven't you got that laser figured out yet, Wade?" asked Larry. "Not yet. Drakken heavily encrypted this system. I think I can. But I need more time. How are Kim and Anne holding out?" asked Wade. "Kim's is still fighting with Drakken. He's pretty much untouchable as long as he is in that vehicle. On a lighter note, Anne's putting up a pretty good fight against Shego. I think she's doing even better than my cousin from what I've heard about her fights against Shego," said Larry. "Really? I know Kim taught the field team a lot of fighting moves. But surpass Kim? I don't think that's even possible," said Wade as he continued to work on the controls through SITCH.

"You can't run forever, Kim Possible. And you can't possibly fight my robot vehicle. So you might as well surrender!" yelled Drakken as his vehicle stomped toward Kim. Kim had been mainly on the defensive for the battle seeing as how she couldn't fight Drakken in direct combat. She had spent the battle dodging the vehicle's swipes and laser blasts. "Surrender, Drakken? As if!" said Kim defiantly.

"I would consider surrendering, seeing as what I've got right here," said Drakken as he reached downward. When he rose up, he was carrying a cage. Kim gasped. In the cage were four naked mole rats. She recognized their clothing. It was her parents and her brothers. "You took my family hostage? Now you've really done it!" yelled Kim.

With her last remark, she finally advanced toward the vehicle. She leapt into air, flipped and landed on the glass dome. Drakken responded by having one of the vehicle's legs coil backward toward her. Kim sidestepped out of the way just before it hit her. Drakken shrieked and ducked just as the leg smashed through the glass dome.

As the leg retracted, Kim gazed at the evil scientist who was crouched down in the cockpit of his vehicle. "You fall for the simplest tricks, Drakken. You just never learn," she said. "Oh, I think I know enough not to let my guard down," said Drakken with an evil grin as he pulled on a lever.

Suddenly, a leg came from behind Kim and grabbed her in its claw. It pulled her down and pinned her to the floor. The claw only held her down by her torso. Her arms were still free. But she couldn't get out as she struggled. Drakken positioned the cockpit so he was looming over his nemesis.

"It's time to face facts, Kim Possible. I win this time. Now for the finishing touch," said Drakken as he aimed one of the lasers at Kim. "I hope you like the bald look," cackled Drakken.

"Wait a minute! Those lasers aren't lethal?" asked Kim. "No. They're just smaller versions of the ray I used to turn everyone into naked mole rats. I thought I'd do the same to you before I finish you off for good," said Drakken. Kim didn't say anything else. She just reached for something in her pocket.

"Say goodbye to your human form, Kim Possible," said Drakken as he pressed a button. The laser went off firing a beam toward Kim. But before it hit Kim, she held something in front of it. It was an ordinary compact mirror. The laser reflected off the mirror and headed right to Drakken. Drakken screamed as the laser hit him and then he suddenly shrunk from sight. "Turn me into a naked mole rat? So not happening, Drakken," said Kim as she pushed herself out of the vehicle's claw which had loosened after Drakken got blasted.

Kim climbed up into the cockpit and smiled at what she saw. Jabbering frantically was a blue-skinned naked mole rat wearing Drakken's clothing sitting on the seat. Kim reached downward. The Drakken naked mole rat tried to run away. But she was too quick and she snatched him up by the tail. She brought the struggling Drakken up to her face. "How ironic is this? You've become a victim of your own plan," said Kim. Drakken growled angrily.

Kim reached down and picked up the cage holding her family. After getting it open, she let her family out and put Drakken in it. "This will hold you until Wade gets that laser online," said Kim.

Then she turned to her transformed family who were cheering. "Don't worry. Wade's going to have everyone back to normal soon enough," assured Kim.

At the same time, Anne continued to fight with Shego. Each them fought relentlessly until Anne managed to catch her off guard with a flying kick. Shego slid across the floor stopping a short distance from the entrance. She faced Anne.

"You're good. You're an even better fighter than Kimmie. What's your secret?" asked Shego. "I was taught by the best," said Anne. "Please. If you're referring to Princess and that bunch of losers, you can't be serious. Your skill surpasses all of them put together. Who are you exactly?" asked Shego. "That's none of your business, Shego. And the members of Team Possible are no losers," said Anne.

Shego stood up and was ready to fight some more. Anne was about to continue when all of a sudden she stopped. Her face gave a look of horror. Shego turned around and smiled at what Anne was horrorstruck at.

Four figures stood in the doorway. They were Duff Killigan, Adrena-Lynn, Gill and Monkey Fist. They walked toward Shego wearing evil grins.

Shego turned back to Anne and laughed. "Not losers, huh? Apparently, they were no match for the Legion. I guess the Jackal's still tangling with the overgrown one. But that doesn't matter now because with these at my side, you're now in for a world of hurt," said Shego as the four Legion members joined at her side.

Anne backed away. 'No. This can't be. I thought Ron, Matt and the others could win. Oh Kim's going to be so unhappy,' she thought.

Shego activated her lasers. But before she could throw them, Killigan and Monkey Fist grabbed her by the arms. Adrena-Lynn and Gill grabbed her by the back. Shego looked confused.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she yelled. "Oh I don't think that'll be happening, lassie. Man I love doing the Scottish voice," said Killigan. But something was different. Killigan had dropped his accent halfway through. He sounded like Matt! "You have a bon-diggety talent at imitating voices, Matt. But does my British accent sound okay?" asked Monkey Fist. "Sure does, Ron," said Killigan.

"Wait a minute! You mean you guys are…" stammered Shego. "Team Possible, girl," said Adrena-Lynn in Monique's voice. "Courtesy of some very advanced disguising technology," said Gill in Will's voice.

"Anne! Porta-Cage! Now!" yelled Ron. Anne looked shocked. But she did what Ron told her and activated the gadget. Shego broke out the four disguised Team Possible members' grasp and knocked them to the floor. But she had forgotten about Anne and in an instant, Anne fired a Porta-Cage and trapped her. Shego growled in frustration as the members of Team Possible looked on.

"You guys are okay! You really scared me there for a second. I thought all of you had been beaten!" exclaimed Anne with relief. "It was Matt's idea to come up disguised. Once he beat Killigan, he scanned Killigan's image, turned into him and came up. He did shock us. But after explaining his idea, I scanned Adrena-Lynn and Will scanned Gill. We were a little surprised to see that Ron was already disguised," said Monique. "It was actually an accident. Monkey Fist triggered it by mistake," said Ron.

"Wait! Where's Big Mike? The Jackal didn't beat him, did he?" asked Anne. "He's fine. He's just helping the Dukes bring the encaged villains outside," said Will. "So he won? The Dukes won as well?" asked Anne. "Does this answer your question?" asked Matt holding up one of the Bebes' arms. "Smashed them real good," said Matt.

"So everything's okay?" asked Anne. "Everything's hakuna, Anne. High five!" said Ron raising his hairy hand which Anne high-fived.

"I think we'd better drop these disguises before Kim sees us or she'll probably get the wrong idea. Uh how do you change back to normal, Matt?" asked Ron. Matt chuckled and said, "Just tap the place where the touch screen is twice. It may be under the disguise. But it'll still work," said Matt.

Everyone who was disguised did just as Matt instructed and tapped the back of their hands where the controller Omni-Gauntlet was twice. Except Matt who used his wrist controller. Slowly, their disguises changed back into their mission outfits and they stood looking the way they should.

"Hey guys!" called Kim's voice. They all turned toward the direction her voice had come from and saw her coming followed by her naked mole rat family.

"Ron! Everyone! You did it! You actually took on my worst foes and beat them!" exclaimed Kim in a mixture of surprise and praise. "No big, Kim. However, taking on those Knights was a little difficult. But I ended up on top," said Monique. "The fish mutant was also a most worthy opponent. Hard to believe that Stoppable succeeded in defeating him," said Will. "Hey, Camp Wannaweep is the one place where Ron Stoppable knows how to be the last camper standing," said Kim.

"Hey! Any more bad guys need to be hauled out?" asked a voice from the doorway. They all turned around and saw Big Mike. "Seems you didn't do so bad yourself, Big Mike," said Kim. "Ah the Jackal was the only one worth my time. The old man and his dweeb of a son were less than threatening. The Dukes just took the monkey man outside. So is there anyone left?" asked Big Mike.

"Nobody on this floor except for Drakken and Shego. But I think we should wait until Drakken's human again," said Kim holding up the cage with the hairless rodent version of Drakken in it for all to see. "Eew! That is so gross! A blue-skinned mole rat! Oh that is sick and wrong!" commented Ron. Drakken growled at Ron and shook the bars of his cage.

Big Mike, in the meantime, walked over to the imprisoned Shego. "Hey green lady! Remember me?" he asked with a sly grin. "Not you again!" yelled Shego as she struggled to get out of the Porta-Cage. "Heh heh! The caged look suits you," chuckled Big Mike. "Guys, I would appreciate it if you would not taunt and insult the enemy," said Kim.

Suddenly, they all heard some machinery start up. They all looked toward the laser and saw that the ceiling above it had opened. The laser rose up and fired a beam skyward.

"Wade and Larry did it!" exclaimed Kim. "Indeed we did, cousin," said Larry's voice as SITCH floated up to them. The robot's head turned around to reveal Wade. "It took some strong hacking. But I managed to program the laser to undo all the transformations starting with Middleton," said Wade. "Seriously, why do villains always have ways to undo whatever evil they've done? I mean they always have antidotes or reverse switches or something like that. I mean, it's kind of silly," said Ron. "Well, I don't think they were planning on keeping everyone transformed. But you've got a point there, Ron," said Matt.

"We can discuss that later. Right now, I think we'd better take Drakken out of that cage or he'll be in a tight spot. Besides, I think we'd better interrogate him about Number One," said Anne. "Good idea, Anne. Everybody form a circle so he doesn't try to get away. As an added precaution, Rufus should hold him," said Kim.

Everybody did as Kim asked and formed a circle. Kim set the cage down in the middle of the circle and opened the door. Drakken tried to run. But Rufus grabbed him by the collar of his clothing. "You're not going anywhere, Drakken. Not until we get some answers once you're human again," said Kim.

They waited for a few moments until the entire room was bathed in the green light. The transformation beam had arrived at the Tower's area. In an instant, the blue naked mole rat burst into the form of Dr. Drakken. He gazed around nervously at his captors.

"Kimmie!" exclaimed a female voice from behind them. Kim turned around to see four people behind her. There was a brown-haired man and a redheaded woman wearing lab coats and two identical twin boys wearing red and green shirts. Kim's family had been changed back.

Kim ran into her parents' embrace. "I was so worried. When we found out that everyone had been turned into naked mole rats, I feared the worst," said Kim. "We knew you would figure a way to set things right, Kimmie-cub," said her dad. "But you're going to have to fill us in on what's happened. It seems your team's a little bigger than the last time we checked," said her mom. "Well, since Drakken and the rest of my foes decided to team up, the logical choice was to increase our numbers," said Kim. "So can we join?" asked Jim. "Please? We've been on a mission before," said Tim. "So not, tweebs," said Kim.

In the meantime, Big Mike had grabbed Drakken by the collar. "Don't even think about trying to escape, blue boy," he said. "Drakken, you've got some 'splainin' to do," said Monique to Drakken's face.

"We'll start with the sixty-five million dollar question: who is this Number One character?" asked Matt. "I'll never tell!" yelled Drakken. "I've got an idea. We'll play Good-Cop-Bad-Cop. Will can be the bad cop and I'll be the good cop," said Ron. "As fun as that sounds Stoppable, I don't think it'll do much good," said Will. "You can badger me all you like. But you won't get anything out of me," said Drakken.

"Drs. Possible, do you have any idea who Number One is?" asked Wade. "I'm afraid not. In fact, we've been kept in the dark for most of our imprisonment here," said Kim's dad. "After Kim and Ron were chased out of the house by the villains, we were left alone. Then we heard a strange metallic clanking and then all of a sudden, we passed out. When we came to, we were in this evil place," said Kim's mom.

"Wade, Larry, can you scan the Tower for any other signs of life?" asked Anne. "We already did Anne and the results say that there's no one else unaccounted for. If this Number One was ever here, he must have flown the coop," said Larry. "Seems like a cowardly thing to do to abandon Drakken and the other villains," said Big Mike.

"Well, whatever happened to Number One, shall we call this a victory, KP?" asked Ron. "Yes. I guess we can Ron. Let's get out of here," said Kim.

But before Team Possible and the Possible family could take one step forward, a mechanical tendril shot from a hole in the ceiling and wrapped around Kim. "What the…" said Kim as she was lifted off the floor and into the hole. "Kim!" yelled Ron as he saw his best friend disappear into the ceiling.

"What's going on, Drakken?" asked Will. Drakken no longer looked worried. He had a satisfied grin on his face. "Wouldn't you all like to know," he said. "I don't he's going to talk. I say we go after Kim right now," said Monique.

"There's only one place that she can be: the roof!" exclaimed Anne. "Of course! We only scanned the interior. We never thought about the exterior. I'll see if I can pick anything up," said Wade.

Suddenly, a laser blast shot right through SITCH. The robot sparked and then it crashed to the floor. It was completely totaled.

Everyone looked up and saw the tip of another tendril tipped with a laser. It then turned toward them and started to release a pale green mist. "What's happening?" asked Ron.

Suddenly, everyone started to look drowsy. "It's some kind of knockout gas," said Matt as he passed out on the floor. One by one, Drakken, Shego, the members of Team Possible and the Possible family passed out until only Ron and Anne were left standing.

Fighting the drowsiness, Anne reached into her pocket, took out something and tossed it to Ron. Ron caught it and looked at it. It was a small, white pill. "Swallow it Ron! Before it's too late," said Anne as she collapsed. "But what does it…" began Ron until he realized he shouldn't ask questions. He just popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed it. Shortly after, he fell to the ground as well.

It seemed that Team Possible had declared victory a little too soon for now they were all unconscious. And to make matters worse, their leader was about to face a threat that none of them would have been prepared for.

Author's Note: I know that this fanfiction might seem a little irrelevant considering the events of So The Drama. But let's face it. Since the idea of Kim and Ron has been around since the first romance fanfiction, we've had many takes on how they fall in love. Now while the romance doesn't seem to be a big part (especially with this chapter), it will become prominent as the story ends. Also, in regards to that wrist thing that DNAmy was trying to use, it's a reference to an unaired episode in the USA that has aired in Canada. While it doesn't appear in the episode, in a later fanfiction, it will allude to the episode. As a final note, when the fanfiction is complete, I will edit the whole thing and submit a final edited version before writing more adventures of the new Team Possible.


	15. Rooftop Battle for the Future

Chapter 15: Rooftop Battle for the Future 

It was only a short ride but it seemed much longer to Kim as the tendril pulled through the air duct and outside onto the roof. It dropped her on the ground. She wasn't hurt. But she was very confused.

"Okay. What's the sitch?" she asked as she looked around. But she could see anything. The roof was covered with a heavy fog which was odd because it was perfectly clear when she and her team first entered the Tower of Villainy.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and pressed a button. "Wade? Are you there?" she asked. All she got was static. She tried the Omni-Gauntlet's communication device. But she got static from there as well. Then she heard a voice coming from somewhere in the fog.

"There will be no calling for help this time, Kim Possible. I have jammed all means of communications up here. You are all alone up here," said the voice. "Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded Kim. "I must congratulate you. You did better than I expected. You defeated the Legion of Villainy and I am also surprised you were able to train a whole team to help you. So I've hoped you savored that victory because it will be short-lived," said the voice.

Kim struck a battle pose. She kept her eyes and ears open for any sign of the owner of the voice. "So not! I may not have been able to take on all my foes. That's what my team was for. But a one-on-one match? That I can handle. So reveal yourself, whoever you are," said Kim.

Kim kept her cool. Then she heard metallic clanking and mechanical whirring coming from behind her. She turned around and saw the shadowed figure of the Drakken-Droid looming over her. He had his arms raised and his fists balled.

"I, Kim Possible, am the last thing you'll ever see!" he yelled as he slammed his arms down. Kim jumped out of the way and ran away. The Drakken-Droid pursued her. He was pretty quick despite his big bulk. 'What is that thing? Whatever it is, it's obviously pretty strong. I think I might need the others,' thought Kim.

Then she saw something in the fog. It was a door that likely was the rooftop entrance into the Tower. Kim wasted no time in reaching for the doorknob. However, to her shock, there was no doorknob. There was no obvious way to open the door.

"Okay, time for plan B," said Kim as she started to pound on the door. She hoped to be able to break through with the strength booster in the Omni-Gauntlet. She succeeded in making a few dents. But it seemed to a fool's errand since it would take a much longer time than Kim had to fully break through the door.

A cruel laugh came from behind her. She turned around and saw the silhouette of the Drakken-Droid walking toward her. "There's no way out, Kim Possible. That door can only be opened from the inside and currently your team is incapacitated," said the Drakken-Droid as he finally stepped into Kim's full view where she could see him in all his detail. More fog poured out from his shoulders.

Kim's jaw dropped. Then her expression became annoyed. "I know Drakken is so conceited. But to build a robot version of himself? As Ron would say, sick and wrong," said Kim. "Enough chitchat! It's time to battle, Kim Possible. I have been waiting to do this for a long time. And once I finish you, the Legion of Villainy will rule the world," said the Drakken-Droid as he threw a punch toward the teen hero.

Kim avoided the Drakken-Droid's blow with a cartwheel. The Drakken-Droid turned toward her. "I'd watch your step if I were you. We're fighting on the roof of a very tall tower. And with my fog cover, you can't see where the edges are. So the chances of you making a false move, Miss Cheerleader, are very high," said the Drakken-Droid. "That may be true. But I've picked a few more skills in addition to my cheerleading," said Kim. "Really? Then let's see if they're worth anything," said the Drakken-Droid as everyone of his fingertips burst open to reveal what looked like laser gun barrels.

He took aim at Kim and fired a barrage of laser blasts. Kim didn't flinch. Instead, she dodged each of them with a few moves. Moves that vaguely resembled dancing right out of the seventies. The Drakken-Droid fired a few more shots until he stopped.

"What is this? My databank has no record of you having moves like those," said the Drakken-Droid. "Then I guess you're not up to date on current. I learned these moves from a rather odd but friendly professor," said Kim.

The Drakken-Droid growled and lunged at Kim. At the same time, Kim leapt into the air, spun around once in mid-air and executed a kick. It struck right in the side of the Drakken-Droid's face. The cyborg groaned in pain. "That one I learned from Ron," said Kim.

The Drakken-Droid responded with a sideswipe. Kim ducked and slid in between the Drakken-Droid legs. At the same time, she reached into her belt and drew out a small pen-like device. She tapped a button on it, activating a small laser sword. In an instant, she jabbed it into the knee joint of the Drakken-Droid's left leg. The Drakken-Droid bellowed as he collapsed to his knees just as Kim slid out. With one leg damaged, he couldn't walk.

"I noticed that your armor didn't cover your joints. Not a good place to leave unprotected," said Kim. "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeves, Kim Possible. Or rather in my shoulders!" yelled the Drakken-Droid as panels in his shoulders slid back and two large gun barrels emerged. They aimed themselves at Kim and began to fire several laser shots at her.

Kim ran around in a circular motion with the guns following her every move. They had not caught up to her yet. But she was looking for an opening to charge the Drakken-Droid and sever the guns with her small laser sword.

The Drakken-Droid watched her and chuckled. "You may have taken out my legs, Kim Possible. But my arms are still fully functional," he said as he held his arms up. Suddenly, the lower halves of his arms stretched out on long tentacle-like wires. Electricity sizzled across the wires as they reached toward Kim.

Kim took notice of this and began to execute a series of her cheerleader flips to avoid not only the lengthened arms but also the laser blasts. The Drakken-Droid laughed. "You can't keep this up forever, Kim Possible. Sooner or later, you'll get a real shock!" yelled the Drakken-Droid. "A little overconfident, aren't we, Drakken-Bot?" asked Kim as she dodged the edge of the electrified elongated arm. "That's Drakken-Droid!" growled the evil robot. "Bot, droid, whatever. Believe it or not, this is similar to the laser grid in my first mission and I've also recently trained in a sitch like this. So I know I can beat this," said Kim as she flipped towards the Drakken-Droid.

Leaping into the air, she flipped and landed with one hand on the Drakken-Droid's hand. Using her balance and her free arm, she quickly sliced through the shoulder guns with her laser sword. "That takes care of your guns. Now as for your arms, this'll take a little patience," said Kim as she leapt off the Drakken-Droid's head.

The loss of his shoulder guns further infuriated the Drakken-Droid and his arms became even more writhing as they continued in their attempt to ensnare the teen heroine. But Kim evaded him at every turn. In the Drakken-Droid's fury, he hadn't even guessed at what Kim was trying to do or what was happening to his arms. In fact, it was a few minutes of Kim's dodging and the Drakken-Droid's attempts until he finally realized what happened.

Kim stopped and looked at the Drakken-Droid with a sly smile. Her careful dodging and acrobatics had lured the Drakken-Droid's arms into a hopeless tangled mess around him. He bellowed with rage.

"It's a well-known fact that villains, even if they are highly-intelligent machines, don't think too clearly when they're angry. I'm sure Global Justice knows a nice junkyard where they dispose of all mechanical creations," said Kim as she turned away from the cyborg.

The fog was clearing up as Kim walked to the edge of the Tower and looked downward. It was a long way down. But she could make out the parked Villainator and a crowd of people gathering around.

"Now that leaves the question of how I'm going to get down. I could use my grappler and repel down. But who knows what traps there could be along the wall? After all, I use my hairdryer grappler so often the Legion would have expected it. And if that robot spoke the truth, I can only get down if someone comes up and opens the door. I hope nothing bad has happened to the others. Especially Ron," said Kim to herself.

Suddenly, she heard an explosion from behind. She turned around and gaped at what had happened to the Drakken-Droid. For a second, she had thought he had self-destructed. But his body seemed to be intact. The only difference was a gaping hole where his head had used to be. "Now this is registering a ten on the creepiness scale," said Kim.

Kim was so preoccupied with the remains of the Drakken-Droid's body that she almost didn't notice the odd shadow of the object that was plummeting from above her. Fortunately, she did notice the shadow and quickly rolled out of the way just before it landed. Once she was a safe distance away, she gasped as she beheld her adversary.

It was the Drakken-Droid in an entirely new form. He now had a blue metal torso that was the size of a regular human. His head was attached to it by a long tentacle-like neck. His arms and legs were all similar tentacles each ending in a three-pronged claw.

"The fight is not over yet, Kim Possible! Unlike my fully-organic counterpart, I have a backup plan. So prepare for round two!" yelled the Drakken-Droid as he picked up his old body and threw it at Kim. She dodged it and it slid across the roof and off the edge.

'This thing is relentless. It seems like it won't stop until I'm finished. And weirder still, it's not acting like of Drakken's other robots. It's almost as if it has a personal vendetta against me. But Drakken can't put that into a machine, can he?' wondered Kim.

Kim barely had any time to contemplate her predicament because the Drakken-Droid began to swipe at her with his claws. In his new wiry form, he could attack with both his hands and feet.

'I sure could use my team's help right about now. Even if it was just Ron and me, I know we could beat this thing. I may be able to do anything, but I can't do it alone,' thought Kim as she avoided the blows. Any help would have been welcomed because the Drakken-Droid had become an even more formidable foe.


End file.
